


Dance with the Devil

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another piece that my friend and I started and casually work on. It's an unedited rp but really another one of my favorites. (This is a continuing work in progress and is no where near completion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

Relocation, motion. Just keep going, never stop, never even slow down. It was the mantra that had kept her alive, even before the scourge of walking dead had swept the world. She had learned, and learned the hard way, that holding still; trying to lay down roots and form attachments would only end in pain and loneliness. So when the world had gone to hell, she had been able to adapt better than most; she had already depended only on herself for so long, it was natural for her to continue to do so.

The young woman had hit this tiny rural town early, spent the last several hours scouting it out and gathering what supplies she could. It wasn't crowded with biters, though even one was still more than she ever liked to run into. She might even be able to spend a couple nights here, get some rest and catch her breath after the fiasco of heading to Atlanta a month or so ago.

The willowy brunette flitted from building to building, filling her pack with scrounged goods and staying on high alert despite the quiet of the place. She slipped into the side door of an old pharmacy, her delicately pointed nose wrinkling at the smell of rotting flesh. A series of weak growling sounds lead her to the source, what had once been a man lay broken in decaying pieces behind the register counter. She didn't bat an eyelash, drawing an arrow from the quiver on her back and silently dispatching the creature with a clean shot through its left eye.

She had first discovered she had a knack for archery in the second of three middle schools she attended, she had a sharp eye and the ability to quiet her mind to take the shot, she hardly ever missed her mark. Certainly came in handy nowadays when a gunshot was akin to a dinner bell. Not that she wasn't glad of the solid weight of the glock stuffed in the back of her tattered skinny jeans just in case. But she only used the gun as an absolute last resort.

She leaned down to pluck her arrow from the head of the biter she had put out of its misery, pleased as she inspected the grimy arrowhead and found it undamaged. She had been lucky enough to come across a sporting goods store that had been largely untouched a week ago so she had lots of arrows, but still each bolt was a precious commodity and she never wasted them.

A new sound made her jump, so rare now that it took her a few seconds to identify it. Car engine. Her mind raced and she quickly took a few bottles of pills and other random useful items as she made a run for the place she had chosen to hole up in across the street, the bell tower of the old courthouse in the center of the square. Cars meant people and people meant competition for resources. She wasn't the type to take bread from a starving man but on the other hand she needed to live too. Mostly when she came across groups of survivors she just avoided any contact, preferring not to take the risk. In her opinion, the scariest things out there still had a pulse.

She made it to the courthouse, running up the marble stairs and up the metal spiral staircase to the bell tower, setting down her shoulder bag next to her hiker's pack and other spare supplies she'd gathered so far that morning. The lithe brunette slowly peered over the sill of the open archway displaying the old brass bell, observing the small caravan of two beat up SUVs as they pulled into the square. Two men, one woman and one boy who couldn't be more than 15 climbed out of the cars, wary and armed to the teeth, they were obviously experienced at dealing with walkers and at working together as a unit.

She bit her lower lip, glancing back at what she'd gathered and hoping they weren't planning to stay long. Hopefully they were just doing the same as her, sweeping the town for supplies and heading back to a camp in another location. She could wait them out. She would wait them out.

It had been a very long time since she'd seen anyone younger than her, the young and the elderly tended not to last in these harsh days. She watched with more attention that she probably should have, seeing the lanky bearded man pick up the brown sheriff's hat off the boy's head and tousle his hair, laughing at something the boy had said. It made her heart pound. She hadn't heard laughter in... She couldn't even remember how long. These people actually had something to laugh about, to smile at? How was that possible? 

Her clear blue eyes slid from the man and boy to the others in the small group, observing the dark muscled woman with a sword slung across her back with a respectful eye. She could tell she was by far the most skilled warrior in the group just by how she carried herself. The woman broke off from the group to scout presumably, leaving the men to discuss their plans with a map spread on the hood of one of their cars.

She smirked as she watched the other man retrieve a crossbow from the back of the car, slinging it over his shoulder and pointing down the street before forging ahead on his own as well. He moved with that same sort of confidence as the black woman, he was able to handle himself as well and it made her nervous, these people could over power her if they wanted, take what she had and kill her or worse. But... They had smiled. Laughed. It made her want to believe they weren't all bad, if they could smile even in times like these. Over all, she just hoped they would pass through without ever knowing she existed.

Weeks, months, years. The longer this shit went on, the harder it got to tell time. Every damn day blurred into the next no matter how good or bad it was. They were always fighting, something or someone. In an odd way, he didn’t mind this life; he’d never admit to that but at least he had a better sense of stability with the group more than he did his family before. There was something about fighting the dead together that brought you close to one another.

Daryl sat in the passenger seat as he so often did, riding as Rick’s copilot and right hand man. The two had some sort of unspoken agreement to have each other’s backs, to do what needed to be done and do it together with whoever they had left. His eyes darted towards the side mirror, seeing Carl positioned behind him. You wouldn’t know it unless you knew Daryl but the look in his eyes spoke volumes of admiration for the boy who’d had to step up in these times of trouble. Carl spotted him looking back at him and gave a nod before the four of them filed out of the car.

This was his favorite part of the job… if you could call it that; making supply runs. Both he and Michonne struggled with easily going stir crazy, leaving the prison was a breath of fresh air so to speak, considering in this world there wasn’t much of it. He pulled his crossbow from the back of the car, tossing it over his shoulder and coming round to stand at the hood of the vehicle. “Now I want us to get in and get out. I know we’ve done this a thousand times over in half a dozen complexes but that doesn’t make us pros. Keep an eye out. I want us in and out.” Rick instructed to the other three.

Each gave a nod and Carl distractedly started scouting for a good place to go and Michonne kept a watchful eye. This was routine for them, the longer this went on the more they seemed to have to do this kind of thing. “I’ll start up the street. Hit up the grocer, couple houses on the way back. Whatever I can find.” Daryl muttered in response to their unspoken leader. Rick nodded, telling him to be safe and they’d meet back at the car. “Yup.” He called back already making his way down the street and away from the rest. He still had trouble with the whole being part of a team thing, maybe because he was so used to fending for himself even before the world went to shit.

He didn’t so much as glance back at the rest, knowing they would handle themselves just fine. Daryl walked in his casual manor, keeping a tight hold on the strap slung over his broad shoulder, always prepped and ready to fire as needed. Though his crossbow was his weapon of choice, he couldn’t always afford to use his precious arrows or at least not the few good factory made ones that he still had left so he carried a knife on his hip as well. He wandered a few good meters away from the group, faintly hearing Carl and Rick whispering to one another.

The redneck headed into a building at the end of the street, drawing up his flashlight to see a little better in the dimly lit space. He inspected the place, his eyes narrowing as he realized that some of the walkers that still lingered in this store were dead, or more dead, put out of their misery. Clearly someone else had been through the town; it wouldn’t surprise him to know that there were a few other survivors. It had happened before; they ran into the living more than a couple times.

He was a hunter, a tracker by nature but with the victims already being dead, it was hard to tell how long ago they’d been put down completely. Just in case, he pulled his crossbow from off his back, stuffing the flashlight in his mouth and drew an arrow, pulling back the bow string and locking it in place. He carried it close to his frame, keeping an eye on supplies they might need as well as creatures he might run into.

Daryl found little left in this place, a few canned goods, some over the counter pain medication but for the most part the place was a bust. He checked the pharmacy next, knowing that of anything they needed most it was meds and food, if he couldn’t get one than he’d try for the other. He was determined not to come back empty handed, hell if the rest of the prison group wasn’t so damn picky he’d have them fed every night. Though these days even he was having trouble forcing down the occasional bird or squirrel he shot considering the scares they’d had more recently.

He padded quietly through the pharmacy, finding a few things here and there that would get them by. “What the hell?” He breathed, pulling his flashlight from between his lips and shining it on the body, kneeling down to get a closer look at the clean shot in one stray walker that was torn to bits. Daryl didn’t think much of it, hauling his bag of goods with him to meet back up with the rest of the gang. He heard snarling, which was all too familiar for his liking, glancing out the large windowed wall and seeing a pair of walkers lurking. The sound of his voice must have been enough to bring them closer.

“Can’t ever get a damn break around here.” The man muttered, nonchalantly pushing open the front door. The couple of undead bastards lurched towards him, one getting within inches of him. He shot the furthest down, drawing the arrow from its head and using it to drive through the other’s rotted skull, walking backwards to avoid its decomposed body falling atop him. He made a noise of disgust as it fell to the concrete floor, his attention quickly drawn away as he heard more groaning from behind him. His eyes widened at the sight that met him, a herd of about a dozen or so steadily coming towards him from down the street. His immediate thoughts weren’t of himself but ensuring that the other three weren’t being overrun as well.

Shot after flawless shot he fired until his ammo depleted. He resorted to his knife, tossing his now useless bow over his shoulder once again and darting into the small group of biters. He whistled in the fashion he so often did to get the others attention, especially on runs when trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. He was too far out for them to hear or get to him quickly. His blade drove into the eye socket of another walker, and then another until every one of them was put to rest.

Daryl panted, wiping the blood that stained his blade on his shirt to clean it before placing it back in its holster. He pursed his lips and whistled again but in the midst of it he was knocked on his ass by one last lurker. He tussled with it, pushing his hand against its rotting face to keep it back as far as he could, his breathing heavy as he tried to keep calm. He heard a thud, the nasty gushing sound as something drove straight into the undead’s skull. His gaze flickered up. An arrow, clean through the side of its head and it wasn’t one of his own the tail ends marked blue and white unlike his that were green and yellow.

The hunter groaned as he pushed the slumped lifeless body off of him, rolling and getting to his stomach. He kept his head low for fear of whom or what he might see that had just saved his sorry ass. He looked around for signs of life, following the path the bolt had come from before pulling it from the geeks head. 

From her vantage point in the bell tower, she could see the group break apart, likely to get supplies and reconvene in the square. She resolved to wait them out; she didn't want to give up her well-deserved safe haven to these strangers, temporary refuge as it might be.

But as she watched them disperse, her heart sank and she willed the man with the crossbow to turn away from the street he had chosen to scout. She knew from her earlier excursion that there was a pack of walkers milling around behind the bus station, and he was heading right for them. Her instinct for survival warred with her nature, she ticked off a list a mile long in her head of why she would be better off just staying in the bell tower and letting them fare for themselves. Her fingertips drummed frenetically over her bow and her booted foot bounced with agitation as she told herself over and over to just stay put.

But when the man with the wings stitched on the back of his vest turned out of sight directly into the path of a whole mess of geeks, she cursed under her breath and hauled herself off the floor, slinging her bow over her shoulder and grabbing a few extra clips for her gun.

The willowy brunette made her way quickly and quietly down the main avenue, skirting around various abandoned vehicles and piles of detritus as she worked her way toward the stranger who was walking into a death trap. Hopefully she could bail him out and get away clean, satisfying both her conscience and her desire to be left alone.

By the time she caught up with him, the interloper had already dispatched most of the walkers, but she kept her bow up and drawn just in case, keeping hidden crouched behind a row of rusty metal drums overstuffed with trash and debris. She exhaled and mentally berated herself for risking exposure when the man clearly could handle himself. She didn't have much time to doubt her actions however; from her vantage point she could see a walker that he hadn't quite finished off lurch back up and grab his waist, dragging him down hard to the asphalt to make a meal of him.

She reacted without thinking, drawing the arrow she already had knocked back and letting fly, taking out the monster before it could tear the stranger to shreds. The biter became dead weight atop him and she heard him curse as he shoved the decomposing body off his torso, quickly springing back up to his feet and tracking the trajectory of her arrow to where she stood.

Her heart clenched with panic and she took off like a shot, chastising herself for not realizing that a fellow archer like herself would know automatically how to track back her shot to its origin point. She couldn't risk being seen, being caught. She had finally managed to make a little headway on her own, and now saving this random man was going to flush it all down the tubes if he managed to catch her. She just had to make a run for it and hope he wasn't as good at tracking as he was at shooting. 

Daryl followed the line of the arrow to its origin point, his eyes narrowing into the background. At first he saw nothing, whoever had just saved him or tried to kill him, hell for all he knew they could’ve been a crappy shot. Then a flash of red darted around one of the vehicles and out of sight. His immediate reaction, to draw his weapon, tugging the crossbow he wore from off his back and scoping the person’s path. With its speed, there was no way that was a biter. Biters didn’t fire weapons anyhow. It was too tall to be any animal that made sense in this region.

Within a matter of a few seconds the red was completely gone. He took the arrow for himself, shoving it into the quiver he had manufactured for himself a while back. His pace was brisk as he trailed behind his prey so to speak. “’Ey!” He hollered as loud as he could without drawing anymore unwanted attention from the geeks still remaining. The man paused, his bow lowering to the ground as he listened carefully to the sounds of the area, quiet except for the breeze blowing through the trees, not a single animal around. He knew that because a beast in its right mind would get out of dodge, hole up where they could.

His blue gaze flickered over to the crunched up leaves near the street in the same direction that he was walking. He followed deeper into the town, the fresh hand print from where the person had touched the window of one of the cars, helping him follow. Daryl was born to do this, raised every day to hunt and track wild animals, humans were no different, even anything they left a hotter trail. Unlike most animals they didn’t think about those sorts of things. Deer were intelligent, trotted lightly through the forests to ensure they didn’t destroy plants and brush. This was no deer.

He heard quiet foot falls from his left, off in the distance and he knew that they was drawing him out, keeping him away from wherever it was that they was taking shelter. It was smart, for those who didn’t catch on. Maybe this person had every intention to kill him after, to lure him where they needed, make him into walker bait but he’d be quicker. He’d been through enough to know how to fight his way out of more than he should.

Red flashed in the corner of his eyes again and he took off after it, calling after the person once more. They were fast, barely managing to keep up with them as they both raced towards the edge of town. He caught up, meeting them on an empty road; clearly they hadn’t been there long enough to know which streets were dead ends. As he drew closer he realized his target was a female, skinny, small, tired looking, like most everyone nowadays. She whirled around in a panic, both of them breathing heavily and she tried to dash again. He gripped her red zip up and nearly yanked it off her frame, forcing her to stay put as he pinned her against the back side of a building.

“What the hell?” He demanded, pushing her back again, looking a little confused at her. She didn’t appear to be the murderous type so why run after rescuing him. “What kinda shit is that? Save a guy and book it like a druggie violating his parole?!”

He stared her down, dropping his grip on her jacket and pulling the arrow she had shot in his direction from his quiver. He drew it close to her face, “Ya dropped something, Ridin’ Hood.” Daryl muttered angrily, starting to move away from her but still his gaze kept on her heart shaped face. “Better hang on ta that. Ward off the big bad wolf, huh?” He shoved the object into her hands irritated by her actions.

 

Despite all her best efforts to give her pursuer the slip, he stayed hot on her heels and realized she was going to have to abandon her hiding spot and just try to make a break for it. Maybe if she got lucky they wouldn't find her stash and she could come back for it later. Her muscles were burning and her heart pounding from the chase, but still she pressed on trying to get away from the stranger, hoping his insistent pursuit didn't spell trouble for her.

Her heart sank as she rounded a corner and realized she had just ducked into a dead end, there wasn't even anything she could hide behind and make a stand. She was trapped and she could already hear the stranger's footfalls getting closer. He came into view, panting hard from the run just like she was, and she made one last desperate attempt to run past him but he had more energy left in him than he sounded and snatched her by the hood of her red jacket, forcing her against the wall and it was all she could do not to cry out in alarm, knowing the noise would only bring walkers like moths to a flame and she'd only resort to that tack if things went really wrong since she might not get out of that alive either.

Almost as quickly as he pinned her, he released his grip on her but made it clear with the way he was hemming her in that he wasn't going to stand for her trying to bolt without any kind of explanation of her actions. She took her arrow back when he thrust it back at her, wincing a little at the accusatory notes in his tone especially considering she had just saved his life.

She took a shaky breath trying to collect her scattered thoughts after running, being caught, and being afraid he was going to do far more monstrous things to him than any biter could, then confusion at his quick retreat. She stowed her arrow back in her quiver and looked back up at him, her winter blue eyes appraising him up and down. He was tall, broad shouldered and well-muscled, moved with the confidence of a seasoned fighter but also the caution of an experienced survivor. His dark brown hair clung to his face and neck, but what stood out most to her were his piercing eyes, his clear blue gaze kept her rooted where she stood, she half wondered if he could see right through her.

"There are worse things out here than wolves." She commented with a wry grin as she tugged at her red hoodie trying to get it resituated after he nearly yanked it off her slender frame. "Thanks for the arrow, I'm sure you understand the loss of one better than most." She tipped her chin at the crossbow slung over his back before continuing, "Look, I don't want any trouble, okay? I just... I've been on my own for a while now, wanted to keep it that way, but... Well I couldn't just let you die, now could I?" She said with a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

Daryl stalked back the few paces towards the woman again, staring at her for her comment in response. She had soft eyes, especially for someone who had just fought as hard as she had, delicate features, still pretty despite the sweat on her brow and the dirt and blood staining her pale skin. He looked her over, keeping quiet as he appraised the stranger. Rick was much more trusting than he, even for someone who had just saved his life; it was difficult for him to let his guard down so easily.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still feeling gunk dripping down his face and trying to clear it. The man nodded, saying ‘you’re welcome’ in his own silent way. The faintest of smiles appeared on his face, another archer. Both weapons completely different yet incredibly similar; each required skill to shoot, more precise aim and for what it was worth, she won a hell of a lot more points for knowing just how to use bow.

He adjusted the weight of his trusty companion, letting his arms relax a little when she spoke to him. “Am I ‘posed to thank you now?” He arched a brow, his breathing starting to even out once again as she shrugged. “Thanks. It’s good to know you can survive in the forest on your way to grandma’s house.” He teased in his low tone, his draw coming out more when his body eased.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder, curious about the rest of the group. His weight shifted from one foot to the other, “Pretty gutsy to be alone out here. Been that way since the start?” He asked, not entirely worried if she was going to answer him or not. He knew what it was like to lose people, knew how it felt to have to talk about it so he often didn’t. “Look, I don’t know anything about you but I got other people to worry about. Herds of walkers like that aren’t always in spurts; sure ya know that…”

“So I gotta keep moving, make sure they’re okay...” He continued, starting down the road back towards the center of the little town where the others were. He glanced at her, unsure if she would follow or not and he wasn’t about to invite her directly to tag along. “You’re a good shot. That your handy work in the Pharmacy too?” He asked approvingly, figuring that if he kept talking it would be enough for her to get that she didn’t have to hide out.

She bowed her head a little at the indirect compliment on her skill. She knew who she was and she knew what she could do, you had to in order to make it in this world for any length of time especially going at it solo. He probed a little but she simply pursed her rosy lips, opting not to reveal anything of herself because experience had taught her not to be free with information.

The man started to walk away, mentioning the others in his group and again the sound of the men's laughter twisted her heart. It had been a long time since she'd actually pined for human contact, felt anything like curiosity or desire to interact with her fellow breathers. But something about them, how close knit they were and how they actually had something to smile about drew her interest. Made her want to have something to smile about again after so long.

She stayed planted as he walked away, holding eye contact until he finally turned back to look out into the street, scanning for more walkers before leaving the relative shelter of the dead end street. "Yeah, thanks. I've had a lot of practice." She called back, worrying her lower lip with her teeth and finally jogging to catch up with him as he rounded the corner and went out of sight. "You're not too bad yourself Robin Hood." She added, smiling when his head snapped back at her teasing nick name, a smirk of disbelief playing at the corners of his mouth and transforming his closed off expression into something warm and all too inviting.

"What? You're not the only one who can come up with lame nicknames." She teased, flushing a little as her grin widened at his answering chuckle. Damn it felt good to simply talk to someone again, to smile even if it was fleeting. They immediately tensed at the sound of a growl and simultaneously drew their similar weapons, automatically standing back to back as if they had rehearsed the movements. The young girl shot the ambling walker that had been drawn by the rustle of their earlier skirmish, but it was alone and so the exchange was over as quickly as it began.

She went to go retrieve her arrow, but stopped suddenly as a flash of silver crossed her vision and in the next heartbeat cold steel was pressed to her throat, freezing her in her half bent over stance with her arm outstretched to grab her spent arrow lodged in the walker's rotting head.

Michonne had heard Daryl's whistle and come running, but found only bodies of biters and no crossbow wielding redneck. At least until now, when he seemed to have come across a stray that for all she knew might kill him as soon as the walker she'd taken down.

She wasn't exactly known for being outspoken, but since this was about the last thing she'd expected to come across, the dark warrior looked up at her companion and asked, "What's this Daryl? Pick her up at the archery range?" 

Daryl shot the woman a glance when she came up beside him like he hoped that she would. He kept moving, even with the added body in tow behind him. He turned to face her again at her teasing nickname she shot in return, making him smirk at the way she wasn’t afraid to fire back. He chuckled at her, shaking his head and keeping his attention on looking out for the rest of the group and where they might be.

They headed in the direction of the car and a growl made both of them straighten into fighting stances, pressing their backs against one another and side stepping together. He felt her arm against his when she drew back to fire an arrow, the sound of the bolt driving into the rotted flesh of a stray walker ringing in his ears.

He again grinned approvingly; at least he knew she wouldn’t be completely useless if she did get the chance to tag along. However the decision wasn’t up to him, not at all. Rick was their leader, their go to and Little Red would have to make it past him first. Before he had even turned around Michonne was up against the female archer he’d only just met. He raised his hand defensively, trying to calm her. He knew Michonne for sometimes taking drastic measures; it took a while for her to trust even him and Rick.

“Sorta. Target practice up the road a ways.” The redneck responded calmly, his eyes darting to the pale skinned woman and then back to his prison run companion. Michonne pressed the blade a little further into the other woman’s skin as she appraised her.

Rick came running with Carl at his side, his hand on his revolver. His face changed; clearly he hadn’t expected this to be what he would find when they all heard Daryl’s call for back up. “Whoa… Michonne…” The sheriff tried to draw her back, at least get her to let up on the current hostage she had. “Daryl?” He questioned, not needing to say anything for the man to know he was questioning why he was wandering around with a strange woman.

“Loner. Been holing up here I think.” Daryl responded in his relaxed tone of voice, shrugging his shoulders and putting his cross bow back in its place. “Saved me from turning into one of those things.”

Rick looked worriedly at the women and then back to his friend, pressing a hand on Carl’s chest to keep him a good distance away. He looked over the brunette, sympathy in his eyes. She looked startled by the presence of others, pulling away when Michonne eased up on her a little, still keeping her weapon of choice drawn just to be on the safe side. “Do you have a place to stay? A place that’s safe?” He questioned, receiving a head shake as an answer.

He looked to Daryl again, seeing on his face that he wasn’t at all put off by this newest addition, if anyone he trusted the hunter the most. This woman had rescued his friend, how could he simply push her away and leave her to die. Daryl and he made eye contact and the sheriff nodded, understanding what he was implying without words. “We’ve got a camp. A few miles out. We’re pretty full, low on food but most are nowadays.” He started, still keeping a hand close to his hip where his gun was holstered.

She stared back at him, “I’m going to have to ask you a few questions, before I can help you. Before any of us can help you.” Rick muttered softly, his face full of seriousness. He hoped that this would go over better than most had, they didn’t need the extra mouth to feed but his conscience wouldn’t allow for him to leave an innocent person on their own to fend for themselves, no matter how capable.

The archer nodded, saying she would answer as best she could and for all he knew maybe she would deny his help after anyhow. “First, how many walkers have you killed?” He asked her, nodding at her response. Too many to count, just like the rest of them. “I know the feeling… Second, how many people have you killed?” He waited for an answer, swallowing and fearing what he might end up hearing. They could take her out easy, with all of them centered together around her like this but he would rather not have more blood on his hands. 

Everything changed in seconds flat, she was just getting used to one companion and now suddenly the whole group she had spied from the bell tower was on them and the samurai weapon wielder was literally on her with her blade pressed against her skin. The tall lanky man who was clearly their leader questioned the situation, and she was a little surprised by how nonchalant her fellow archer was being about the whole situation considering he knew little to nothing about her.

The sword fell away from her throat when he mentioned her saving his life, and she immediately straightened, keeping a tight grip on her bow and arrow but not raising it since the woman called Michonne still hadn't sheathed her weapon. The leader asked her if she had a place to stay which surprised her; most people didn't immediately offer to take in strangers like he was doing. She shook her head in the negative, still not wanting give away too much though if she really thought about it; it wasn't like she had much to lose at this point. If she didn't respond how they wanted, this woman would run her through, and if she did, they might let her go and she'd be no worse off than she started this morning.

The leader mentioned their camp, which was equal parts intriguing and off-putting in her mind. He was obviously a strong authority figure in his group, he seemed more than comfortable speaking for all their behalf and offering her a chance to join them whether she was interested in such an offer or not. He mentioned having questions, something like an interview process she guessed, and that solidified it in her mind, he must be their leader.

"All right. I'll do my best." She responded, letting the tension on her bowstring relax now that she was fairly sure they were more interested in talking than fighting. His first question was easy, she had killed so many biters she'd lost count long ago, and she was fairly certain that would only win her points with them. The second question was a little harder for her to answer, but maybe not for the reasons they might've expected.

She looked the leader square in the eye, raising her chin and answering in a clear voice that held no trace of regret. "Just one." She bent and plucked the arrow from the dead biter, wiping it on the corpse's shirt and stowing it before continuing, meeting his gaze again. "But it was before all.... This." She glanced around, raising a delicate brow and speaking in a low but clear tone, "I was fifteen, it was my stepfather. He did unspeakable things to my mother, to me... I shot him in the back of the head when he was beating my mom unconscious. If you ask me, he was a lot more of a monster than these things." She poked at the dead biter with the tip of her boot. She waited for their reaction, not at all sorry even if her honesty made them rethink their offer of shelter. She wouldn't take back ending Jacob's life for anything.

Every member of the group of four had their eyes on this strange archer. Michonne’s gaze went from her to Rick, seeming a little surprised by the woman’s response to the man’s questioning. “I guess that clears up the third, ‘Why?’” The sheriff shifted his weight, nodding in understanding that she did something she had to do. If he had further questions he would ask them without hesitation but for now his process was complete.

Michonne seemed more apprehensive about letting her tag along; even as Rick spoke she stared back at him. “It’s like I said, we don’t know you… not yet. How long have you been out here? In town I mean?” He asked, wondering if maybe she would be the one to help them find supplies. She told him it hadn’t been quite that long but she didn’t seem relaxed enough to show them around, not up for house guests so to speak.

Daryl stepped up close to Rick, leaning in to talk to him and him alone, even if the others could over hear, “I don’t think she wants to join our party but she had my back without knowin’.” He made his request indirectly to their leader, both men glancing over their shoulders back at her and Michonne.

“We can give you a place to stay.” Carl offered, stepping further away from his father, a smile on his thin pale lips. It wasn’t uncommon for him to try to over step his father or at least plant the idea in his head, let him know that he wasn’t afraid of her. He turned when he stood beside the recent addition, looking back at Rick, “Just over night?”

Rick nodded in agreement, “Alright. If you want to tag along, you passed and you’re welcome to… Least we can do is get you something to eat, let you rest and if you want to leave you can. But if you cross any lines, do anything that makes you seem untrustworthy; know that we will not hesitate to force you out.” He warned, giving a look to Daryl before walking back to the car.

Daryl stepped back to the woman, watching as Michonne and Carl followed after Rick with the few things they’d gathered in their bags slung over their shoulders. “You ride with me. Toss what you got in the back. You got about 10 seconds to decide if you wanna join our little sleepover. They ain’t gonna wait around for you.” He muttered, meeting her eyes and silently urging her to give in, come with them where their place wasn’t filled with walkers. He left again, in the same fashion that he had before, heading straight back to the car he had drove here in.

He grinned faintly when he heard her footsteps following from a distance behind him. “Smart girl.” He stated, popping open the trunk and putting his bag in the back, then placing his crossbow in the seat directly behind him. She slowly moved to the passenger side, watching the others packing up their own car and Daryl called that he’d be lead vehicle this time. He climbed into the driver’s seat and once they were both settle he tore off down the asphalted street back to the direction of their camp.

The ride was silent most of the way and he could clearly sense her discomfort, “That all true?” He asked, taking his eyes off the road to face her. “The shit about your stepdad?...” His voice was curious, sympathetic. He knew what it was like to have a crappy family life. She nodded, her gaze locking with his and that was enough for him, he believed her. He had never been good at the comforting thing, never good at saying how things would get better and all that, especially when now they likely wouldn’t.

“That’s shitty.” He responded simply and again they rode in quiet again until she broke that tension asking about where they were headed. “Home.”

“As much of one we can have in this hell hole. Old prison. Was over run but we cleaned it out, fences keep the biters out.” The redneck shrugged, “Ya worried?” He questioned, seeing the nervous way she was sitting, still keeping to the far side of her seat, as big of a distance between herself and him as she could manage in such small quarters.

She made mention that she hadn’t been around people in a long time, somewhat apologizing for not being the most exciting to interact with. He didn’t say anything at first, understanding how hard it was to trust when the apocalypse was in full effect. He still had days he didn’t talk to anyone, not unless he had to, “They grow on ya. Seems harsh, their process but give ‘em a chance, don’t do anything stupid and you won’t give ‘em reason to push you out.”

“If I can tolerate ‘em, anyone can.” He gave her a tiny reassuring grin as they drove, keeping his eyes back on the road. They pulled up to the prison and Maggie run up to open the gate with Carol at her side, both women working together to ensure the area stayed clear while they were away. Daryl could see Glenn up in the guard tower and again the woman’s body language changed as she looked around the place. He pulled off to the side, parked out in the yard of the prison and climbed out, prompting her to do the same.

“We got rules. As dumb as they might sound most of ‘em but…” Daryl pointed to her front, knowing she had a gun stuffed in the waist of her jeans. “We don’t allow much gunfire unless a last resort. Mostly just those on watch or on runs take ‘em out. Rick might ask you to give it up.” He shrugged, moving around to the other side of the car. She followed him to the trunk where he started to unload everything.

The hunter paused, pulling one of the two knifes he carried with him at all times along with his crossbow. He tugged the smallest blade from his torn up old jeans, twirling it around and offering her the handle. “Small but gets the job done. Ain’t likely you’ll use it anyhow, they won’t trust you on watch right off the bat, ‘specially if you don’t stick round.” She carefully took the knife from him and he nodded encouragingly, playing off his kindness to her by instead unpacking the car. “Name’s, Daryl by the way. Case you didn’t catch on yet.”

Carol came over from where she was after locking up the gate, starting to haul stuff from the other car once Rick got it parked. She looked over at the woman Daryl had just been talking to, “So we’re making runs for pretty girls now?” The older woman teased; catching up to the others and figuring Daryl heard her but didn’t address it. “Who’s the stray?”

“Wasn’t planned. Make her feel welcomed; give her a job… even if she doesn’t hang around we play nice, ensure there isn’t any cause for trouble.” The sheriff responded with a look over to the stranger standing beside the other car.

"Daryl." She repeated his name back, testing the feel of it on her tongue. It had been so long since she'd spoken someone's name aloud, or spoken much at all, she found she liked the feeling. She pocketed the knife he offered her, wondering if she ought to think of it as a loaner or a gift. She pulled out her gun, her guts turning to lead as she contemplated relinquishing it to these strangers. Being armed was a necessity nowadays, but... She had another reason for not wanting this weapon out of her sight.

Her companion hauled the last heavy duffle from the back of the car they'd taken and dropped it unceremoniously on the ground. She could feel his eyes on her as she looked down at the glock in her hands, turning the comparatively heavy object in her long delicate fingers and worrying her rosebud lips with her teeth. "I'll keep it unloaded while I'm here if that'll make your people happier, but... I'm sorry but I can't risk losing this gun. This was his gun. I used it on him. I know it's probably messed up, but having it makes me feel at ease. Reminds me that I'm strong. If I could survive him, I can survive anything." She murmured quietly, efficiently emptying the weapon of all its ammo and holding it out as an offering to the hunter.

The taller man said nothing, his sharp blue eyes flickering from the magazine in her hand back up to her face and he grinned slightly, and once again she was struck by how his harsh yet handsome features were transformed by the warmth of it. He nodded and took the ammunition from her, stowing it in his backpack for safe keeping but saying nothing else about her needing to hand over the gun itself.

The leader that Daryl called Rick approached them then, along with a tall slender woman who looked to be in her mid-forties. She had the sort of quiet kindness about her that immediately made you feel at ease, but she had learned long ago not to trust that feeling, all it did was make you vulnerable. The woman smiled brightly at both of them and asked Daryl who his new friend was.

The pair of archers exchanged a stilted glance, Daryl's lack of response made her realize that she had been so long without others that she had totally forgotten that it might be pertinent to give these people her name, especially when Daryl had just told her his. The tracker shrugged and introduced her as Little Red Riding Hood, telling that the woman's name was Carol and that she was good people.

The woman chuckled at his response and turned her attention more fully to her, and she belatedly cleared her throat and spoke up, "My name is Lynna, Lynna Michaels. I'm sorry it's... Sort of been a while since I've had to introduce myself to anyone." The young brunette faltered with a crooked grin, taking Carol's hand when she offered it in greeting.

The woman nodded, telling her not to worry that everyone at the prison had once been strangers and were now family. "That's really great. I don't know that I'm really in the market for a family at the moment, but that really is great. I can tell you're all very close." Lynna faltered, taking her hand back and nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's really nice of you to let me stay, I don't remember the last time I came across a place where I didn't have to watch my back every second." She commented, looking around at all the fences and towers with posted armed guards. Carol looked around as well and agreed that they were definitely enjoying something closer to a real life here and that was amazing in and of itself. The woman asked if she might help her get food prepped for dinner and Lynna quickly agreed, wanting to pull her weight and do anything she could to help her hosts out during her stay, even if she didn't plan on making it a very long one. 

 

Daryl gave her an understanding grin, nodding his head and taking the magazine from her. He shoved the ammo in his back pocket without addressing her reasoning further or goading her into handing over the weapon. Rick and Carol both approached them and the woman was very easily kind and welcoming to the other archer. She asked who his new companion was and he exchanged a look with the woman beside him. He didn’t even realize that he hadn’t asked nor had she come out and told him even after he introduced himself.

“Little Red Ridin’ Hood.” He shrugged, giving a crooked smile, “Don’t you recognize her from the story books? Dark hair and all.” He teased further with a glance towards the brunette.

“That’s Carol. Our mother hen, ain’t that right Carol?” He squinted, blocking what was left of the sun to keep it out of his eyes. Carol laughed and gave a shake of her head to him, bumping his shoulder playfully with her own. He smiled down at her, “She’s good people I guess. If ya stay on her good side.”

The redneck looked over at the younger female on his other side, watching as Carol stepped around him and Rick to introduce herself more formally as she stated her name. He saw the apprehension on who he now knew as Lynna’s face when she was informed of their make shift family that had only recently grown larger. Carol requested for her to help with prepping for dinner, making Daryl smile at them both. He watched the older woman lead her away while Rick and the others finished unpacking the cars.

The two women walked together up towards the C Block of the prison, “So Lynna? How’ve you managed on your own for so long? Or were there others?” Carol asked, glancing at the brunette with a sympathetic smile on her lips, expecting to hear that she had put down most of her friends and family like a lot of their own had to resort to. She didn’t prod at her too much, asked the basics, simply because she knew that Rick had likely already done the same and maybe even Daryl. The girl was probably tired enough as it was, through with questioning, “Funny that you use a bow I see.” She pointed out, “Thought Daryl was the last one, no wonder he’s had such a hard time finding arrows; you’ve probably both been shopping at the same sporting goods stores.” The woman gave a light laugh, instructing Lynna on what she needed her to do to assist her and the few others that helped with prepping and cooking.

Daryl spent the next little while, helping Glenn keep watch and running perimeter before it was even close to time for them to eat. They allowed the others that needed to eat before them, kids most importantly but soon Carol and Lynna came with food for them both just as they were heading up the yard. 

Making dinner with Carol was more than a little awkward; Lynna was pretty rusty with small talk and unwilling to open up about anything deeper than the few casual topics of conversation Carol kept trying to bring up. She felt bad since the woman was obviously just trying to be nice, but her life experience had taught her to be even more wary of kindness than harshness. It seemed that the moment she grew attached to anyone kind, they were either snatched away from her or turned out to only be using her and her affection for their own selfish means.

After everyone had gotten their meals, Carol asked if Lynna would accompany her to deliver dinner to the people stationed on watch. She agreed since she had figured out a while ago that this woman nice as she was acting as her babysitter since they couldn't exactly just leave her unsupervised as a stranger in their home.

They delivered several meals, down to the last few oddly assorted cups and bowls of the chili they had made along with a grocery sack of hunks of dry but good cornbread made from the cornmeal in the prison storage. Lynna's expression brightened when she saw who their last meal call was, of anyone in this place, she felt most comfortable with the archer she'd saved earlier that day. She had spent the most time with him in the car ride back, and honestly the fact that he wasn't too talkative and didn't expect her to be was what she liked best about him over the others.

He was with another man who introduced himself as Glenn, he was young and seemed very friendly, which was nice but also made Lynna wary, just like with the older woman. She handed Daryl a bowl of chili and kept a tin cup full of it for herself, holding open the bag of cornbread so he could take a hunk for himself. Carol asked her friend if he'd let Lynna take the remainder of his watch with him, saying she wanted to steal Glenn to help her with a task back in the cell block.

The dark haired hunter shrugged in agreement, tossing his head at Lynna to indicate that she should follow him and she followed along a pace behind him, cradling her cup carefully so as not to spill. Daryl commented that she didn't take much food as he crumbled his cornbread into his bowl, and she laughed a little in response.

"Are you kidding? I haven't eaten this much in one sitting for weeks, let alone something hot. I might not be able to finish it all." She commented with a smirk, going through the heavy metal door of the guard tower when he opened it for her. They climbed up to the vantage point and she noted Daryl's crossbow propped against the wall, and she felt an itch to have her own bow on her back again.

"So is there any chance I get to have my weapon back while I'm up here keeping watch with you?" She asked, fully expecting the answer to be no. These seemed like good folk and she had given them no reasons yet to not trust her, but trust was a rare commodity these days. As she thought, he told her it'd be awhile before she'd be allowed her weapons back, but that if needed there were plenty of rifles stored up in the tower she could use.

Lynna scoffed. "I don't like to use guns much. Pretty good shot with them, just... Prefer something more elegant. And quiet." She added, glancing at his weapon of choice. The hunter nodded in agreement, settling down on the ground and tearing into his dinner without preamble. The girl looked out over the yard and to the woods beyond, sighing before starting to eat her own food.

The pair remained quiet for a long time, eating and keeping their vigil. Lynna enjoyed the quiet companionship; it was much nicer than cooking with Carol and getting 20 questions, even if the woman had good intentions. Being up here alone with him was nice, no pressure to perform but still a way for her to get used to being around other people again.

As night fell a breeze started to pick up and Lynna wrapped her red hoodie more tightly around herself. Daryl still hadn't gotten up from his sprawled posture sitting on the floor, clearly he didn't feel the need to be on high alert while on sentry duty, or at least that's how it appeared to the casual observer. Lynna didn't miss the little details; she had spent too long on her own not to recognize the signs of someone well accustomed to watching their own back. Daryl was positioned so he could clearly see all his surroundings, in easy reach of his weapon, and though he looked relaxed it was like watching a wild tiger in repose, lax but just beneath the surface ever ready to spring.

Her jacket wasn't doing much for her, with how slender she had become over the past year she got cold easily, and spring was only just beginning. Daryl's voice behind her startled her and she turned to look down at him, tucking her hair behind her ears trying to get it to stop floating about her face and neck in the breeze.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked sheepishly, she wasn't really used to listening anymore; getting lost in her own mind had always been an issue for her, let alone after being completely on her own for the better part of the year. Daryl nodded at the corner, saying again that she could put on his jacket if she was cold.

Lynna glanced at the worn leather jacket and her chilled body craved the windbreak and extra layers, but she felt strange accepting. "I'm fine. Thanks." She said with a tone of dismissal and the hunter just shrugged, telling her to suit herself, but making sure to point out they still had a couple hours left on watch duty.

Lynna lasted another thirty minutes or so, but when she had to clench her jaw to keep from shivering she finally relented and went over to grab Daryl's jacket. The man said nothing, though she didn't miss the little chuckle under his breath. She rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed it to shrug it on, but paused, holding it up close to her face in the ever diminishing light.

"Did you... Add these yourself? They're pretty..." Lynna commented, lightly running her fingertips over the angel wings stitched onto the back of the vest that was layered on top of the black leather jacket. She turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her lips as she asked, "You some kind of guardian angel?"

Daryl briskly walked back in the increasing breeze to the guard tower he was in charge of for the time being. Lynna followed behind him and he pointed out her lack of much food, maybe she didn’t want to seem greedy but if anything she hardly took her share she deserved, that everyone in the prison they called home deserved. He grinned at her response, suddenly understanding that she must have had it pretty hard fending on her own for so long.

They climbed up to the tower for watch and immediately the man dropped down onto the floor, crossed his legs and tore into his meal. He didn’t mind doing watch hours on his own, but for one reason or another, he didn’t mind Lynna there either. She didn’t try to force conversation, didn’t start on drama about the group, Glenn just talked about Maggie half the time… It got old real fast.

He positioned himself where he could easily grab hold of his bow, easily get to his feet and still see the perimeter of the prison as well as most of the yard which grew more and more empty as the sun went down further. Daryl glanced up and saw Lynna shutter, sitting tensely as she savored her chili. He licked the tip of his pointer finger clean of the drop of chili and nodded towards the corner. “You can wear my jacket if ya wanna.”

He offered quietly, seeing her head whip around to face him. His brow shot up and he pointed more directly, “My jacket. You can throw it on if you’re cold or somethin’.” He shrugged not wanting her to seem entitled to accept but at the same time wanting her to know he really didn’t care if she took it for herself. She rejected at first, “Suit yourself. We’re on shit work for a few more hours; temperature’ll drop before ya know it.” He stated, taking another bite of his meal.

They sat in silence for a good chunk of time and he didn’t mind but soon Little Red relented and wandered to the other side of the guard tower to grab his jacket from where it lay. He chuckled quietly, amused that she would try so hard to fight against him, deny his offering when she was freezing her ass off. The brunette started to shrug it onto her tiny frame but stopped. He had gone back to staring out into the semi-darkness of the fields and woods below them, turning his head to her again when she made mention of the wings stitched into the leather vest.

“Guardian angel? Naw.” Daryl brushed off her remark, clearing his throat and spinning around completely to look at her as well. He stepped closer to her, “Did that for Merle. After he went missin’… Took over his bike and just seemed like the thing to do…” He answered her softly, giving a shrug of his broad shoulders. She nodded, her fingers tracing over the stitching. “I’m no leather worker or whatever.” He defended before she could criticize but she didn’t. He waited for her to ask who Merle was, but again she didn’t mention it so instead he decided to tell her, because he didn’t feel obligated.

“Merle was my big brother. He was an asshole at best…” The hunter explained, watching her tug the fabric over her shoulders and slide her arms through the sleeves. It was big on her, practically engulfed all of her but she hardly seemed to mind, pulling it as tight as she could around her. “Looks better on you than it did him or me.” He muttered playfully, shyly moving away from her side and heading back to the railing on the other side.

Lynna followed him over slowly, his eyes darted in her direction when she joined him at the edge. She asked if it was okay to ask him how it happened, how Merle died and he nodded, “Didn’t see how it happened but he turned. I found him… gnawing on the inside of…” he started, stopping himself as the image came back to the front of his mind. He saw it in his dreams, every night, he hardly slept because of them, he’d see Rick or his father or brother, Carol, everyone at different times turning. “I put him out. Probably better for the group that way anyhow.”

Lynna regarded her companion from the snug shelter of his jacket that she was practically drowning in, the night breeze still insistently tugging at a few wisps of her brunette hair about her face. He told her of his brother, someone who was obviously a key figure in his life, for bad or good, or maybe both. She listened silently, her heart aching for him. She knew far too well what it was like to get only the worst from the people you loved the most.

"I'm sorry for your loss... Lots of people don't understand that it hurts just as bad to lose people you're better off without." She looked up at him, unconsciously reaching out and gently squeezing his arm in a gesture of comfort. She had been on her own for so long, but old habits die hard apparently, growing up bouncing from foster home to group home with an assortment of kids in the same situation as her, Lynna had always taken it upon herself to look out for others around her.

The archer stiffened a bit at her touch and she quickly withdrew her hand, neither of them said anything about it, turning to look back out over the vast expanse of the prison yard and the woods beyond. It wasn't a tense or reproachful silence, so Lynna didn't feel like she'd overstepped her bounds, he just seemed unaccustomed to close contact and that was only to be expected in today's world.

The pair waited out the remainder of their watch, gratefully taking their leave to head for bed well after midnight. Lynna trailed a pace or two behind Daryl following him back to the prison, wondering for the first time where exactly she would be expected to sleep... The idea of sleeping in a barred cell made her skin crawl, but she couldn't exactly complain since these people had taken her in with almost no questions asked.

Rick was waiting for them just inside the cell block; his lanky figure leaned up against the wall idly picking at a crack in the concrete. Lynna watched with a rising sense of panic as she saw people deeper in the cell block retiring to their cells for the night, thinking nothing of the accommodations and her heart went cold as she predicted that she would be seen as a troublesome guest if she balked at sleeping in a cage.

The group's leader smiled softly when he saw her and Daryl approaching, pushing himself off the wall and coming the last few paces to meet them. He looked over his shoulder back at the cell block, starting to explain the living arrangements and pointing out a vacant cell she could take for herself.

Both men looked at her expectantly waiting for her reaction, but all she could do was bite her lip and nervously shift her weight from one foot to the other. She knew it had been a mistake to take Daryl up on his offer. Rick asked if there was a problem and she shook her head vehemently, taking a deep breath as she tried to find a diplomatic way to refuse to be locked into a cage like an animal.

"No no, it's a great setup you've got here and I'm grateful, it's just..." She grimaced as at the sound of a heavy barred gate slamming shut rang through the cell block. Daryl suddenly spoke up, seeming to know exactly what her reservation was and looked from her to Rick as he spoke, advising his friend and leader that she probably wasn't used to sleeping in a cell after being on her own out in the open for so long.

Lynna was at once grateful and afraid, it seemed like the two men trusted each other but she could only assume that she wouldn't get many strikes with these people before they would just turn her out. Daryl continued, mentioning that he still hadn't spent a night in a cage since they'd arrived, using the same wording she'd been thinking of and it made one corner of her rosy pout turn up in a hopeful smile as Rick chuckled at his comment.

The leader sighed and told his man that if he had a better idea he'd leave her in his hands, mentioning that he just wanted to check on his daughter and get to bed. It made Lynna happy to hear that Rick had a young daughter despite these circumstances; he struck her as a good father, something she had never experienced. 

Rick left them, pointing out the bed roll and a few other things he'd set aside for her on the floor by the metal staircase leading up to the second level. Daryl tossed his head at her indicating she should follow and they went to gather her things, and then headed up the staircase. It appeared that everyone either preferred or had been made to stay in the lower level cells, so when they got to the end of the row of cells and she saw a little partitioned off section taking up the end of the aisle she was surprised.

Daryl went up to the improvised door of several squares of canvas material sewn together hung across the hall and held it open for her. Lynna gave him a sideways look but preceded him inside, liking the little pieced together living space. She set her sleeping bag down on the thin mattress lying on the floor against the back wall, setting her pack and other items beside it and looking around at the few scattered items with a small smile of approval. This was by far better than sleeping in a cell.

Daryl gave her a rundown of the essentials, where the bathroom facilities were, what she could use and about when to expect to be woken up and given some kind of task to help with. He told her not to worry, that she was safe and for the first time in she didn't know how long, Lynna believed it. She really was as safe as anyone could be here, and it lifted a weight off her shoulders she hadn't even realized had built up.

Daryl asked her if she needed anything else before lights out, and she glanced around again seeing a pile of hand carved arrows on top of a box of wadded up male clothing, her blue eyes narrowing and her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the very obvious situation finally clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute.... This is your space, isn't it?" She asked, standing up again and hugging her arms around herself self-consciously.

Her fellow archer only smirked as she realized what he was doing for her, and she hurried back over to where he stood at the entrance of his 'room.'

"I'm not going to take your bed, your space from you Daryl, it's too much. I'll go in a cell." She told him, feeling that same sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought but she couldn't impose like this. Daryl dismissed her objection, telling her he was comfy just about anywhere, that this arrangement was fine with him if she was only planning on staying a short while. Lynna worried her lower lip with her teeth, looking back at the bed and wanting so badly to accept his offer but feeling completely undeserving.

"Are you sure? I... I can take a bed roll and just sleep down the hallway, you don't have-" She started up again and he cut her off, his tone more insistent than before. He said it was the least he could do for the woman who saved his sorry ass from biters and she couldn't help but giggle at that. Still, she felt like an idiot for not realizing right away.

"Well... All right then. But just for tonight, I promise. Thank you Robin Hood." Lynna stood up on her toes as she thanked him, resting her hand on his chest for balance and leaning in to lightly kiss his scruffy cheek. It was as quick and soft as a whispered breath, she withdrew as fast as she advanced and turned to busy herself with spreading her borrowed sleeping bag over Daryl's mattress.

Daryl smirked at Lynna for not wanting to stay in one of the cells, she didn’t directly say it but it was clear on her face she wasn’t going to be comfortable. “Red here’s used to runnin’ wild. Open range for so long, we can’t put her in a cage now. I still never stepped foot in one of ‘em; couldn’t pay me enough to.” He smiled lightly when Rick laughed at his comment.

The sheriff nodded, agreeing and excusing himself to go and check on Judith who spent most the time with Beth, Carol or Maggie depending on who was available. He pointed out the things that he had pulled aside for the woman to get settled in for some sleep. Daryl nodded his head indicating for the woman to follow him and they both headed up to a separate section of the cell block. He didn’t really wait for her to follow, simply lead her straight to the location tucked away from the rest of the world.

Lynna came up behind him, seemingly pleased with this new set up, smiling as he pushed aside the make shift walls for her to enter. She stepped inside and took in everything, there wasn’t much to it but it was nice or as nice as a concrete corner could be. “Bathroom, the end of the block. There’s showers and stuff too but only use what ya need…” He explained, watching her get comfortable in her new temporary home. “Some of us get up as soon as the sun peaks out; get a head start on our days’ work. We’ll give you somethin’ to do… food prep or watch with me if ya want. Don’t worry, you’re safe and set here outside of the cages.” He grinned at her.

“Need anythin’?” Daryl questioned, Lynna gave a tiny shake of her head but soon was distracted by the space. She questioned if this was his domain and he shrugged, smirking at her when she started to say that she would sleep elsewhere and keep out of his way. “Naw. I can sleep just about anywhere really. It’s no big deal.”

He nodded back at the bedding indicating for her to take the spot he usually claimed, “You said you weren’t gonna be here long anyhow. Couple nights outside my tent ain’t gonna kill me.” She fought again but he cut her off. “You saved my sorry ass from becoming one of those things. It’s the least I can do, Ridin’ Hood.” He winked at the use of the nickname, still refusing to call her Lynna even after she introduced herself.

Lynna nodded, seeming to appreciate what he was doing just for her and he wasn’t really even sure why but he chalked it up to just that, her having saved his life and this was his repayment for the debt he owed. She had gathered herself, still wrapped in his rough old jacket as she stepped into his space. He tensed in a similar way that he had before when she gripped his bicep, physical contact wasn’t something Daryl was entirely used to… Even before the world went to shit in a heartbeat he was used to the only brushes of skin he got being harsh, rough and unwelcomed to say the least.

Her hand pressed to his chest and he held his breath, awaiting what it was she was going to do, his eyes darting down to hers. The redneck started to pull away from her until her lips pressed to his dirty cheek. The tension in his body eased when she pulled away with an appreciative smile on her lips. For a moment he simply stared at her, until she tucked her hair behind her ear in the similar fashion she had earlier when she got flustered.

He noticed not for the first time, the glimmer in her blue eyes, something he didn’t see in a lot of people anymore. Life. She’d fought so long on her own, it was a wonder how she could still seem hopeful, seem alive and willing to keep fighting. Hell she didn’t even want to be part of a group. It made him grin, nodding a fairwell, “Get some sleep, Little Red. You got shit to do bright and early tomorrow.” He said, his words quiet to not wake those who were already starting to fall asleep, tearing his gaze off of her face.

Daryl ducked inside to grab an extra blanket, dragging it with him and heading just outside the area he had given up for Lynna to rest in. He took a few short paces outside and unrolled the blanket on the concrete floor, dropping down to lay sprawled out on it. She was looking at him, he could feel she was even as he stepped away from her. He rolled onto his side giving her his back, and tucking himself in.

The redneck turned at the faint sound of her voice once more, quietly calling to him and saying good night with the nickname she had tagged him with. His thin lips tugged up into a smile and he gently shook his head, “’Night.” He muttered, unsure if she could even hear him.

 

The next morning, Daryl woke bright and early, just like he had said. He crawled up from his make shift mattress on the floor, his body a little achy but if anything he was used to it from the old days he spent hunting in the woods with Merle. Lynna was curled up, no longer wearing his jacket but still had it tucked nearby probably in case she thought she needed it. He took the few steps over to her bed, nudging her with his foot, which had no effect.

He knelt down, gently shaking her shoulder to rouse her and she jolted, ready to fight him, her hand gripping the blade he'd given her. He couldn't blame her though, knowing all everyone had been through, it was a common reaction people had to being awoken nowadays, ready to fend off whatever it was.

"'Ey. Chill out, Sunshine." Daryl urged, swatting her hand away gently with a grin on his lips. "Nap time's over. It's time for recess." He joked, straightening out and seeing her smile up at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Guess you weren't so scared of us after all if ya managed to crash like that." He commented, reaching around her to grab a cleaner shirt to change into. "We got a bit of a buildup on the east fence... Gonna do some clean up before chow time if ya wanna help. If not you can play chef with Carol again. She's already preppin' for breakfast without you."

 

It took Lynna a moment to calm down enough from the fright of being woken from the deepest sleep she'd gotten in weeks. It had been so long since she'd been woken up by someone that she almost laughed aloud at the novelty of it, but she managed to hold it in, smiling up at her companion and making herself take deep even breaths to calm her racing heart from her scare.

She sat up and stretched, wincing as her spine popped in several places and hauled herself up out of bed. She had slept in her clothes so she just pulled her shoes on and gave her long dark hair a likely completely superfluous tousle and shrugged her shoulders. She was as ready as she was ever gonna be. "I'll take thinning down the walkers over trying to play Betty Crocker any day." Lynna smiled, following Daryl down and out to the ready bins full of various weaponry in the yard, taking metal pipe that had been sawed off into a sharp point on one end for herself.

Lynna watched Daryl swing his crossbow over his shoulder with a hint of envy, it wasn't likely she'd need her bow for a close range task like this but she still itched to have it back in her possession, not to mention that she would feel a lot better going out there if her gun was loaded. As if he could read her thoughts, Daryl turned and offered over the magazine for her gun and she quickly loaded her weapon with a satisfied little smile.

He asked her if she was ready and she nodded, stuffing her gun back in the back of her jeans and resting her pipe on her delicate shoulder. "Let's get it done." She commented, striding off ahead of Daryl towards the obvious congregation of biters making a section of the east fence line sag dangerously.

The brunette didn't even wait for her companion to catch up, brandishing her sharpened pipe and slamming it directly between the eyes of a tall gangly walker with a rotted off jaw. She took out her targets methodically, completely unfazed by the groaning, stinking mass of dead monsters doing everything they could to break through the chain link barrier between them and her. 

Daryl stood several paces away at the far end of the group, using what was once the metal leg of a table to dispatch every biter that came within reach. They worked for nearly an hour, not speaking, just eradicating. It wasn't exactly the kind of work that encouraged small talk, and neither of them really needed to fill the silence with empty words anyway. 

Lynna found to some surprise that she was enjoying herself, maybe that was too strong a description but it was the closest she could think of. Even without conversation or perhaps because there was no pressure to converse, she liked performing this duty with Daryl. It was nice to be doing something that she knew was saving lives and it was quick, easy and relatively safe which she was definitely not accustomed to.

The sun was higher in the sky by the time they had worked through nearly the whole group, baiting the remaining walkers with shouts and banging their weapons on the chain link further apart, to draw the mindless monsters around the huge pile of corpses they had created against the fence. Just the two of them had taken out over forty biters and it was with some satisfaction that Lynna drove her pipe thru the last growling geek of the bunch.

She stepped back and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, sticking her pipe into the dirt and leaning on it as Daryl came over to check over her pile, likely making sure there weren't any she had missed trapped among the ones she hadn't.

"So how does this work, loser buys the winner breakfast?" Lynna asked, turning to look up at Daryl and giggling at his confused questioning of her meaning. "Well clearly my pile is bigger than yours." She nodded at the heaps of bodies and turned to face him fully, crossing her arms and giving him an expectant but playful look. 

Daryl and Lynna spent a good chunk of their morning clearing out the walkers along the east fence line. He wasn’t all that surprised to see that she was so willing to simply jump right in and be a part of the dirty work. If she survived on her own this long, she already knew what needed to be done without fear. He assumed the only reason she took Carol up on her request that she help with dinner last night, to be polite and at least keep busy. She had to earn their trust after all.

He dragged his make shift weapon along the fence as he walked, whistling to summon a few of the strays away from the heap that the brunette was working on. When he heard the last snarl and watched the final walker drop to the ground and out of its misery. He wiped his cheek on his shoulder, clearing it of the gunk and blood that had managed to splatter on him from every few kills, grinning approvingly when he saw the stack of biters Lynna had piled up near her section of the fence. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they started working but as it would seem, neither felt the need to until now.

Daryl strutted back over to where she stood, leaning against the pipe she used to put these poor bastards down. He hauled the metal table leg over his shoulder, nodding his head at her decent stack of walkers, checking to see if she had missed any stragglers by chance. He opened his mouth to say something, partly because he felt he needed to thank her for helping him and actually doing a good job. The question she asked made him quirk his brow questioningly, unsure of how he was really meant to respond, or even how he was supposed to take a comment like that.

“What do ya mean?” He questioned, confused partly by the game that he apparently didn’t know that they were playing. Lynna giggled at him, making him fidget nervously in response to her action. She explained herself and he glanced over at the pile of resting bloodied biters, understanding a little more now. “Bigger doesn’t mean there’s more. You coulda had some fat ones tucked in the bottom.” He joked in return with her, turning to face her again.

The arch of her dark brow and the way she cocked her hips told him she was expecting something of him, expecting him to agree she won. He sighed, shaking his head lightly and walking along the now cleared fencing. “Fine… but don’t expect anythin’ fancy or nothin’.” He grinned, tipping his chin and motioning for her to walk with him. She giggled again and trailed close along side him and he found that for one of the first times, he didn’t dread having someone tag along places with him. Lynna could hold her own, never made him feel obligated to converse with her, not that he didn’t want to just that he never was well versed on how to make small talk with someone.

They made it back up to where they kept the pipes and other home made weapons meant to take down any strays close to the fence and Daryl reached around her, taking the pipe from her hands and putting back both objects in their rightful place. “Hope you like cream of wheat and stale bread, Ridin’ Hood. That’s about as good as I can do for ya. Makes ya feel like a queen, don’t it?” He teased, figuring even before she asked about ‘buying’ her breakfast, she knew there wasn’t going to be much to choose from if they had choices at all this morning.

The pair wandered up to the common yard which housed a table or two, most had already departed and began working on their assigned jobs after they ate while others still lingered. They grabbed some of the left over, semi cold oatmeal and Daryl opted for sitting in one of the unused stairways, not expecting Lynna to follow but in an odd way hoping that she would. He wasn’t used to someone actually seeking out his company like she seemed to from time to time since she’d arrived. He dropped down on the third step, leaning his crossbow up against the railing and within reach while he ate.

Lynna joined him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she pointed out that he couldn’t simply get her breakfast and expect her to eat alone, her way of justifying the reasoning she wished to sit with him. He simply nodded, inching aside and allowing her a little more space to squeeze in beside him on the same concrete step. “Keep the mag outta your gun if you’re gonna hang onto it. Keep it unloaded. I won’t say nothin’ if you won’t.” He smiled up at her, taking a bite of his food. He knew the rules but he could tell how much more at ease she was having the option to use her weapon if she absolutely had to.  
\------  
Four days went by and so far without incident, not with Lynna or with walkers. It was surprising yet unsettling to most who always expected something to go south at one point or another. So when things were going too well, people started to worry, to question if things were being hidden from them. Rick managed to ease people’s minds as always but he did have a concern or two of his own, watching Lynna and Daryl perched close together near the tiny burning fire at the head of the yard. She had stayed far longer than they anticipated she would and longer than she had implied that she would.

He finished up his dinner, heading to ask Daryl to take over watch for Glenn and Maggie until lights out, enough time to give them a chance to eat without being on edge. “They’re getting awfully cozy aren’t they?” Carol pointed out, smiling and half startling Rick out of his train of thought as he considered asking Lynna to leave their group. That was however what she wanted from day one. She wasn’t a threat but he needed to know her decision at least so they could prepare for the extra mouth to feed.

The sheriff’s blue eyes tracked over to Carol who was standing with her arms tight over her chest, trying to keep warm in the slight breeze. His gaze flickering back to the pair as he nodded, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Worried?” Carol furrowed her brow, confused by his choice in words. “Why because she’s found comfort in your friend or because she hasn’t made the mistakes you’re expecting her to?” She turned her body to step more in front of him, breaking his fixated gaze from the others.

Rick shifted his weight, keeping from looking at her, “You know how things have gone before, Carol. You can’t blame me for being skittish. She’s earning my trust but we’ve got to know if she still needs accommodations. This can’t be a charity.”

He brushed past Carol just as the others were getting up from eating their meal but Daryl was quick to recognize the look on their leaders face. “We’re just headin’ to relieve Glenn and Maggie.” The archer started, gathering up his stuff and meeting the mans eyes. Rick nodded but requested that they give it another minute or two, saying the couple could wait a bit longer to eat.

“There’s a couple things I need to clear up.” Rick muttered, keeping them from going any further. He looked to Lynna, “We need to know if you’re planning on leaving soon. I hate to be the one to ask or to sound like the bad guy but my understanding was that this wasn’t going to be permanent by any means.”

Daryl stared at him, glancing back at Lynna who looked a little thrown off by how she was approached. Rick had ensured that not many people were around, keeping from making a scene at all. The male archer looked worriedly to her, maybe having thought about when this would come, when he would get a set time she was going to duck out and disappear. He remained silent, listening to Lynna quietly trying to answer. She somewhat hesitantly asked if she could make this situation more permanent, that she felt she was doing her part to earn the meals and shelter they had to offer her.

 

Lynna had been with Daryl's group at the prison for nearly a week, far longer than she had planned but somehow the days just seemed to fly by and before she knew it she had grown accustomed to the archer's morning wake up calls and the routines of the place. She had to hand it to their leader Rick, he kept the place running as smoothly as could be expected and the people under his watch as happy as could be expected. It wasn't something she ever thought she'd come across again in her lifetime, people working together and sharing space harmoniously despite the threat that lurked just outside these walls.

She was slowly getting more comfortable around these people, especially Daryl and Carol and to an extent Glenn since she interacted with them the most and they seemed to be the most receptive of her presence here. She was starting to think that maybe, just maybe she could fit in here, and that in itself was a dangerous thought so she tried to avoid focusing on it as much as possible.

Bearing all that in mind, it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did when Rick cornered her and Daryl before they headed to what had become their habitual evening watch duty, confronting her directly but discreetly about why she hadn't put this place in her rearview like she had first claimed she would be doing. She was shocked by the way her heart lurched at the thought of leaving, and it took her a moment to respond because of it.

"Actually Rick... And believe me no one is more surprised than me that I'm saying this but, I was thinking maybe... If you'll have me, I'd like to try making this a more permanent stay. I think I've been pulling my weight around here, killing walkers and helping with the mending and watch duty, but if I haven't been doing enough to earn my keep let me know and I'll do more. It's been a long time since I've wanted to do the whole... People thing. I'd like to give this place a real chance, if you'll give me a real chance." Lynna bit her lip, feeling somewhat like she was delivering her last words before her execution. She made herself look Rick straight in the eye as he considered her answer.

For several minutes the Sheriff said nothing, and Lynna's heart sank because even if he ultimately decided to let her stay, the amount of time it was taking him to respond meant he had reservations about letting her remain with his group. She tucked her hair behind her ear, finally letting her gaze drop from his as she prepared herself for his refusal, if she had been told even one week ago that she'd be this nervous about being allowed to stay with a group of people she would've laughed at the ridiculousness of the notion.

Unexpectedly it was Daryl who broke the silence first, shifting to stand with his shoulder just ahead of hers between her and Rick in an almost unconscious protective stance, adding his two cents about why Lynna should be permitted to stay. She felt her stomach flutter as he spoke, she had learned right away that the archer was a man of few words to say the least and the fact that he was speaking on her behalf now meant more than if it had been Carol or Glenn.

Daryl stepped up between Lynna and Rick, as if on reflex he was coming to her defense. He wasn’t normally one to speak up but with Lynna he enjoyed her quiet company. She stayed out of the way when needed but also was an avid and hardworking team member who did whatever needed doing. Rick’s glance fell onto the taller archer, seeming a little curious that he would jump to her aid for this situation.

The redneck squared himself in front of their team leader, speaking softly enough not to draw attention to them but loud enough that both parties could hear. “She’s pulled more than her own weight, Rick.” He began, narrowing his eyes, his face full of seriousness. He glanced over his shoulder at the pretty but petite woman behind him, “She’s damn near as good as Maggie. Hell she is as good as ‘er if ya ask me.” He pointed out, grinning when her eyes shot up to look back at him.

She seemed just as surprised that the man defending her was one who hardly spoke at all even if he disagreed with something. “Lynna’s been on watch with me every night since she arrived,” He muttered, saying her first name for likely the first time. “I’ve seen her take out more biters than most the others housed here. If anything she’s got more right here than a lot of ‘em.” The man continued, shifting his weight and trying to decide on his reasoning why he felt the need to help her get granted residency. Besides the fact that she saved his life…

Rick stood in silence but seemed to be fully considering what they each had to say. His mind wandered to what Carol had said, maybe he was worrying too much about what could or couldn’t happen, instead of focusing on the things this woman had already done for their ‘family.’ He soon nodded, moving a little closer to them both. “Alright.”

Lynna started to lit up, her eyes training on Daryl out of appreciation for his assistance, “But she’s your responsibility. I’m trusting you, Lynna, you have yet to give me reason not to. I’d like to keep things that way.” Rick answered in return, ensuring she understood he meant what he said about drawing her out if she gave him reason to believe she was no good. “Your work has to continue on the line you’ve been running on… I have to admit this is the smoothest things have been going in a long time.” He confessed, recognizing that Daryl and Carol were both right, Lynna was an asset to them now.

“As long as you pull your weight, I’m willing to let you hang around.” Rick’s lips tugged up at the corners, nodding his head back to the woman, “Welcome to the family, Lynna.”

Daryl gave her a sideways grin at The Sheriff’s sentiment, nodding his head when he told them to finish up watch and get some much deserved rest. Rick pat Daryl’s shoulder and then moved on to Lynna as he passed, lightly resting his hand on her narrow shoulder as well without saying another word. He trusted Daryl’s judgement over anyone’s and if he on top of Glenn, Carol and Maggie, all seemed to believe she meant no harm, he certainly had to give her the chance.

Lynna sighed with relief when Rick told her she could stay, glad for the chance to prove herself even if part of her was still more than a little confused as to why she wanted to stay here in the first place. But these were the first people she had met since she was a little girl let that treated each other like a real family should, and there was hardly a drop of shared blood between them. It amazed her that out of her whole life it was in the wake of an undead apocalypse that she found an example of true kinship.

She thanked Rick for giving her a chance and she and Daryl headed out to the guard tower, passing Glenn and Maggie on their way down. Glenn smiled when he saw the pair of archers and handed off the rifle that he'd been using to Lynna.

"I hope you guys saved us some food." He teased, nodding in greeting to Daryl before wrapping his arm around Maggie's waist and passing around them. Lynna laughed and slung the rifle on her shoulder, happier than she'd been in days knowing that she had a place here now and for the most part the people in the group liked her being here or at least didn't think she wasn't earning her keep.

They said goodnight to the couple and headed up to the tower, settling in for the long watch ahead. Lynna stood looking out over the yard through a pair of binoculars in the waning light, her borrowed gun resting against the wall within easy reach. There were a few walkers here and there in the distance but nothing worth wasting a bullet on. She kept her gaze outward but gently cleared her throat to get her companion's attention before speaking.

"Thank you. For what you said back there." She said simply, feeling the same fluttering in her stomach as she ran his words through her mind. The fact that Daryl wanted her here meant a lot more to her than the others acceptance. He was by far the one she related to the most and the more time she spent with him the more she realized that the main reason she wanted to stay with these people was because he was here.

Daryl and Lynna headed up to the guard tower, rifle and crossbow in tow though for some of the more long range shots, the rifle came to better use. Not to say Daryl was a bad shot but using a bullet was much less of a loss than using a precious arrow, or at least in the archers eyes. He could only assume that Lynna would agree. They were quiet as per usual, his body propped against the railing, holding himself up on his forearms and one leg tucked neatly behind the other as he picked at the rusted paint absently.

She lowered her binoculars to speak but only long enough to get the words out then turned her attention back towards the steadying darkness of the surrounding area. He shrugged but gave a nod, accepting her appreciation casually but she soon looked at him, likely wondering why he had stepped up like he had. He cleared his throat in a similar nervous fashion that she had, straightening out a little and avoiding her gaze fully. “It ain’t a big thing…” He brushed it off, trying to mentally will her to stop looking at him like she was.

His heart raced a little faster the longer they stood there, “I’d rather you be here… It’s not entirely predictable but it’s safer than bein’ alone.” Daryl explained, finally meeting her gaze, “Glad you decided to stick around. You’re the only person I don’t wanna drive an arrow through the knee of after a few minutes of havin’ ya around.” He said somewhat jokingly. His words were true, most the time he got sick of having to team up with people, people who expected him to want to talk about his feelings, to want to listen to theirs.

He cared but… not that much. Sometimes problems were best left unspoken in his eyes. The archers smiled at each other, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink and not from the cold air. “What made you change your mind?” He questioned quietly in return, curious to know why she suddenly didn’t want to run away like she had before.

 

Lynna tensed a little at his question, a little embarrassed that he had caught her thinking about him being her main reason for wanting to stay and unknowingly called her on it. She shrugged and turned back to look out over the yard, it was easier to manufacture an answer if she didn't have to meet his piercing blue gaze.

"I don't know... I didn't realize how nice it could be to have someone watching my back out here." She answered softly, keeping her response general but meaning him specifically. It really was a weight off her shoulders to have a relatively safe place to hang her hat so to speak, but when it came right down to it the only thing she'd really miss about this place if she left it was him. She just wasn't sure if wanted to hear something like that, it was hard to get a straight read on the archer. He didn't seem to mind being her watchdog from the beginning and what he'd said tonight made her hopeful that he thought of her more as an asset now than just someone he'd been assigned to babysit. Maybe what he'd said just now meant he even considered her a friend, but it had been so long since she'd had any friends she wasn't quite sure she remembered what that felt like.

They passed the rest of the watch in companionable silence like they were want to do, gratefully it was an uneventful shift and when Rick relieved them at midnight Lynna felt like for the first time since coming here that the sheriff wasn't uneasy seeing a weapon in her hands.

The pair of archers climbed the stairs up to Daryl's quarters that she had temporarily taken over and the brunette stopped just outside the canvas entryway, realizing just now that if she was going to stay here on a permanent basis that meant giving Daryl his own space back. She turned and smiled up at him, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well if this is home now I guess it's time I moved out of your hair, huh?" She prompted, her heart sinking a little since she was finally going to have to take up residence in a cell. She was glad Rick trusted her enough to let her stay but she knew that she still had a long way to go before she could be trusted to have her own little partitioned off area away from the main cell block like Daryl had.

The dark haired archer scoffed and shrugged one shoulder, saying it wasn't a big deal and they could figure out where to put her in the morning. She put up no argument, glad to have at least one more night in the borrowed space. She nodded and retreated inside, hearing him flop down on his improvised bedding just outside the wall of his living space.

"Good night Robin Hood." She murmured into the quiet dark once she was settled in. He answered in kind and she smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep, looking forward to starting her first day tomorrow as a 'real' member of this group.

She should have known that the universe wouldn't abide her feeling happy and secure for long. Almost the second she drifted off to sleep, Lynna was plagued by nightmares, each more vivid than the last, a horrendous concoction of horrors past and present. As if dreaming of her drunken stepfather standing over her and choking the life out of her wasn't enough, now her mind blended that with more recent threats, Jacob became a walker in her nightmare but instead of being the mindless creature she had grown accustomed to dispatching he remained sentient, shouting all the same horrible things at her that he always had while he slowly tore apart her body.

She screamed in agony as he bit into her, weeping bitterly as the mangled corpse of the man who had made her childhood hell on earth told her over and over what a worthless bitch she was and if she didn't shut up he'd kill her mother and make her watch. Only in her nightmarish dream world she somehow knew her mother was already a walker too, and was throwing herself against the door trying to get in to consume whatever Jacob left behind of her broken body.

Daryl didn’t pry when Lynna left her answer rather vague, simply growing quiet when she did and leaving it at that. It was comforting in general to have others around who would look out for you and he could understand why she didn’t want to leave now. It surprised him as he took the time to think about who he would want on his side in a fight and she was the first to come to mind, even after only knowing each other for a few days. He supposed in situations like this you got to know someone faster than you might pre-apocalypse.

Rick came up soon after to let them know their shift was over, relieving them and letting them go to get a few hours rest before their usual wake up call. They said their good nights and headed the few meters back up to C Block of the prison to get to bed. The pair walked side by side up to Daryl’s usual quarters or at least they had been up until recently. He hadn’t even considered sleeping in his own space until Lynna froze and looked at him from where he stood just near his own bedding.

His brow furrowed when she mentioned having to get out of his shit hole of a home, making him scoff at her. He shrugged, already starting to drop down onto his pile of blankets after removing most of his gear from off his back. “One more night on the outside won’t kill me, Ridin’ Hood.” He gestured back towards where she normally stayed and indicated for her to take the spot again. “We’ll make other arrangements in the mornin’. Been a long day.” He muttered tiredly, dropping down completely onto his bed.

“’Night, Little Red.” He called back in a hushed tone, rolling onto his back and tugging the covers up closer to his shoulders. Daryl drifted off within a matter of moments after his head hit the old pillow he was using. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but suddenly he heard the sound of someone in trouble. What it was, he wasn’t so sure.

His instincts kicked into high gear as he shot up right in bed and tossed off his covers, grabbing his knife that rested on his folded up shirts and pants off to the side. The hunter hurriedly got out of bed, realizing the screaming was coming from Lynna’s (or rather his) space. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, fearing that she was being attacked either by a walker that somehow made it inside or someone who was part of their group. He took the few steps to her tented area, pushing aside the sheets that hid her from full view, his blade held tight in hand ready to kill or be killed but what might be lying with her.

He was breathing heavily from the sudden rush of adrenaline having thought she was in trouble, until her realized she was still lying there with her eyes closed tight, the most desperate sounds coming from her lips as she thrashed in her sleep. “Little Red? Hey… Whoa!” He immediately dropped his knife to the ground when he knelt down beside her head, only scaring her further when she gasped awake at his touch. She panted, her eyes flying opened at the sound of his voice shushing her to keep from waking the rest of the prison refugees.

“Shh…” Daryl repeated, pushing her hand off him and trying to help ease the vice like grip she had on the wrist of his hand that touched her shoulder. She sat up, tears pricking her eyes as she blinked back at him. Ever so gently he reached up brushing aside her sweat dampened hair to push it out of her eyes; when she let go of his other wrist he brought it up to her face, softly but hesitantly holding her face to meet his gaze. “Shh. You’re good.” He whispered, barely audible under his still heavy breathing.

He had never really felt fear like that before, when he found that the distressed sounds were coming from Lynna in particular. Daryl admitted to himself internally that he had a special attachment to their newest addition. “Nightmare?” He asked simply, having never really been that great at the whole comforting thing. Her voice cracked with emotion at his question and instantly he hushed her, preferring not to hear the sound of her crying more than he had to. It struck him hard, harder than he ever would have expected it to.

Lynna reached up and pressed her hand over his that had slowly slid down her cheek, hooking her fingers with his, seeking comfort where she could and from who she had readily available, he assumed. The archer didn’t really grip her finger back but instead let her hand cling to his until she fell against him where he was knelt, her head dropping onto his shoulder and her arms carefully wrapping around his broad frame.

Every part of him felt her warmth and the tiny brushes of their bare skin where it touched. Daryl swallowed hard, not entirely certain on how to react, if he should push her off, leave her to cry it out, or hug her in return. It wasn’t entirely in his nature to comfort and certainly not like this. He’d been hugged maybe a handful of times in his whole life, unsure if he even knew what he was doing or how to return it if he chose to. So for a moment or two he let her cling to him until finally his hands naturally found a home pressed palm down over her back and shoulders.

His eyes squeezed shut, having no idea what it was she dreamt about but what he did know was that he recalled waking in very similar fashions to his own demons. Only he never had someone to hold him even if he ever needed or wanted it. “Mine still linger. Gets better…” He promised her, squeezing a little tighter to her tiny frame as he heard her trying to keep control of her crying.

“Uh… Do you wanna talk or somethin’?” He asked, feeling he should at least offer her a good listening ear even if she didn’t accept. Lynna shook her head so he stayed quiet, his hold on her relaxing when he felt her body slumping against him, the sound of her sniffling stopped and he knew she was on the edge of sleep. He didn’t really know what he was meant to do, starting to pull away from her, but she flinched almost as soon as he had escaped.

Lynna’s breathing was shaky and uneven, looking tiredly up at him with tear filled eyes that told him she wasn’t too keen on him ditching her. He hesitated again, nervously shifting but understanding she needed him there to watch out for her. “Lay down.” He half demanded, making her drowsily question him. He shook his head and repeated himself, “Scoot. You’re tiny; stop crowdin’.” He teased, easing himself down completely to the floor again.

She did as she was told, moving over and readjusting herself under the covers, quietly asking him what he was up to. “I thought you were the quiet type?” he asked in return, not entirely wanting to tell her he was going to stay by her side, let her sleep close by… He felt like he needed it too, confirmation that she wasn’t harmed. At least not today. Lynna giggled brokenly, resting back as he sat with his feet pointed out in front of him. They sat together in silence like they always did until he finally decided to break it.

“Was it your step dad?” He asked, absently tugging off a loose thread that hung on the fringe of her tattered blanket. “Mine’s always about, Merle. Can’t get rid of the bastard no matter how hard I try.” He half laughed, shaking his head and letting his upper body ease down to the floor, tucking one hand behind his head, glancing over at Lynna who for the most part kept her distance.

Lynna huddled down under her blanket on the thin mattress on the floor, staring at Daryl's profile lying on the smooth concrete just beside her though she could barely make him out in the dark. He asked her if her nightmare had been about her step dad, she wasn't too surprised that he hit the nail on the head considering they both came from abusive backgrounds.

"Mmhmm." She murmured, not able to form words just yet with how shaken she was by her night terrors. Her sleep fogged mind took several minutes to really put together the fact that Daryl had not only come immediately at the sounds of her distress in slumber but now had planted himself as near as possible to her without overstepping and seemed to have no intentions of leaving her side at least until she fell asleep.

She couldn't bring herself to say more about her dream, and he didn't press her. More than that she didn't say anything about him lingering beside her for fear that if she did, he would get up and retreat outside. A small part of her felt guilty about him lying on the cold hard floor, but more than anything she didn't want him to leave. It was easier to cope with the fear if she could distract herself watching the gentle rise and fall of Daryl's chest as he lay beside her.

For the first time since they'd met, the silence between the pair of archers grew heavy. Daryl gently thwacked the side of his mattress with the back of his hand, chiding her softly telling her to get back to sleep, that the didn't let people sleep in just because they had a bad dream around here. She couldn't help but giggle a little at his remark, and the tension between them dissipated immediately. In moments Lynna drifted back to sleep, and whether it was coincidence or the knowledge that Daryl was right there at her side if she needed him, the rest of her rest was undisturbed.

Every morning since she'd arrived, Daryl had been the one to wake her first. So it surprised Lynna when she cracked open her eyes early the following morning and found her companion still sound asleep on the ground next to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gingerly sat up, not wanting to disturb him unnecessarily since they apparently still had some time left to rest.

Lynna considered her slumbering companion, a soft smile adorning her lips as she listening to his rough, deep breathing. There was something soothing about the sound, and she found herself wanting to drift back to sleep. She carefully scooted as close as she could to him, right up on the edge of the mattress and pillowed her head on her hand, continuing to watch his peaceful form until her eyelids fluttered closed again. Her last waking thought was a wish that she could spend every night like this, listening to his breathing and feeling his strong arms wrapped around her.

Daryl couldn’t exactly pinpoint why he didn’t simply leave when she hadn’t exactly asked him to hang around but she hadn’t shooed him off either. He could feel the awkward tension building up more and more between them in the more enclosed space. It was a different kind of closeness than when they had to stay pinned up in the guard tower together for hours. He could tell she didn’t want him to leave but he also could tell she wasn’t up for going in depth on her dream.

He felt her eyes on him even in the darkness but rather than meeting her gaze, he broke it or forced her to break it, gently hitting the top of her mattress just near her frame. “’Ey. I’m not gonna get all mushy on ya, sorry. Go back to sleep.” He murmured softly, a smile present even in his tone of voice. “Apocalypse doesn’t end just ‘cause one of us gets a bad dream. Close your eyes.” He prompted, his fingertips wiggling where his hand still lay on her bed as he spoke to her.

The hunter heard her giggle, responding with a single tired chuckle, hearing the rustling of her covers when she rolled over and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blankets and pillow. At the moment he didn’t even care that he didn’t have any bedding of his own, the concrete floor was just fine for him if that’s all he could manage. He worried if he got up, he might not be invited back inside; hell she might even have thought him lingering was weird but she didn’t comment on it either way.

He turned his head to try and see her face in the almost pitch black darkness; her breathing had evened out within a matter of moments so he shifted, resting his head back completely again. Daryl sighed lightly, allowing himself to close his eyes once he knew she was fully engulfed in sleep herself, drifting off soon after.

Early morning, the redneck stirred awake, hearing the sounds of a few of the others getting ready to start their day. He hadn’t forgotten last night but he also hadn’t entirely intended to spend the whole night right at Lynna’s side. He blinked slowly, attempting to bring himself to full wakefulness, feeling the light weight of her hand on his bicep, seeming as though it had dropped off the side of the mattress and into his space.

Daryl stared up at her for a moment or two, analyzing her features in close range, even better than he could have before. She had a natural blush of her cheeks nearly constantly, the darkest lashes he had ever seen, and the smoothest skin like that of a newborn, her lips were thin and suited her nicely, balancing out her large eyes. He wondered how someone like her managed to be left on her own, wondered if it was by her own choosing or just happened that way. Someone like her he would have expected to be rescued long ago, taken to safety and being heavily protected like she deserved. Like a lot of people here deserved. Not him. He had long ago put himself on the shit list, deciding he was meant to fight for his life, meant to do the dirty work.

Without really thinking, his arm bent at the elbow, curiously his hand drew up to touch her fingers again, recalling how frightened she had been, how she held onto him. The simple brush of skin was satisfying in a lot of ways but he quickly pulled away, sitting up and inching out of her space suddenly. “Rise and shine, Ridin’ Hood.” He greeted, rousing her in his usual fashion as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He rested his forearms on his crossed legs, waiting for her to wake completely. Lynna’s eyes fluttered opened in response, stretching where she lay in bed and a smile tugged up her lips. Neither of them addressed or made mention at all of his presence in the make shift bunk nor did they bring up why he had ended up there in the first place. Daryl kept his gaze on her and soon grinned to, “Carol, Beth and a couple of the little girls are gonna come ‘round today I think. Do laundry if ya got anything that needs washin’ give ‘em a heads up.” He informed her.

“I don’t suppose ya got much… uhh…” The hunter glanced around the space, realizing that she had few options for clothing. “Can’t guarantee I got much clean either but I got a couple shirts that don’t smell like death yet if ya need somethin’.” He offered, nodding his head back to the few shirts he still had left in his quarters, the rest were somewhere bunched up in his temporary bedding area. He didn’t have a whole lot to offer but neither did anyone else and they hadn’t exactly given Lynna a chance to gather her things she might have had before they hauled her back to the prison with them.

“Maybe on Michonne’s next run, you can ask for her to grab ya a shirt or two.” He shrugged lazily, still feeling a little tired even though he had rested well. He cracked his neck, rotating his shoulders to relieve some of the pain and stretch out his muscles. Lynna commented on it as he got to his feet, saying he should sleep in a real bed, starting on again about how she had taken over his sanctuary. “Let it go, would ya? I don’t mind. If I did, you’d never hear the end of it. It ain’t that hard to hang some sheets around a mattress elsewhere if I wanna.” He argued, half laughing and half scolding her for bringing it up again but he didn’t want to. He wanted this space but with her in it.

They spent that day doing their routine checks along the fence, Daryl helping Rick rebuild one of the pig pens, taking a shift on watch. For the most part everything was quiet throughout the day and into the evening. Lynna had parted ways with him more than a few times, being asked to help Hershel in the garden and taking watch with Maggie while Glenn walked the perimeter a final time that evening.

Daryl was carrying his usual items, bow and quiver on his back, knife on his hip and now hauled as-clean-as-they-could-be blankets that Carol had left drying outside all afternoon. He pushed aside the sheet door of his home, tossing the blankets folded up onto the mattress on the ground and propping his weapon against one wall. He groaned, plopping down onto the bed without really thinking about it and letting his head drop back onto the pillow still left there. His eyes opened, the unique scent of Lynna escaping from the mattress and pillow where he rested, notably different and while there wasn’t much they could do about smelling like roses, she still smelt nice somehow.

He was idly fiddling with the loosing button on his shirt, making a mental note to fix it before he lost the button or something. His gaze flickered up suddenly as someone pushed open the sheets and stepped right into his space, Lynna started when she saw him lying there, seeming a little flustered at first. “Clean bedding… sorta.” The hunter defended his being there.

Not a whole lot was said but she handed him back the shirt of his she had gratefully borrowed, having just dressed back into her usual clothes before coming up the steps. She thanked him and he nodded, closing his eyes again and throwing his forearm over his eyes. “Recallin’ what it felt like.” He mumbled, making her giggle at him for taking to the bed. He raised his arm enough out of the way to look at her with one eye, feeling her sit down on the very edge of the mattress, her back close to leaning against his leg that was bent at the knee and the closeness made him shift again.

Having a decent way to get herself and her clothes at least semi clean was a far step up from where she'd been on her own, but that didn't mean she exactly enjoyed a freezing cold shower. The brunette hugged Daryl's borrowed clothes against her chest, pursing her rosy lips to keep her teeth from chattering as she retreated to the shelter of the quarters she had been using since she'd arrived. After a chilly watch shift with Maggie and a frigid shower, Lynna's thoughts were bent entirely on getting under blankets and trying to warm up.

She rushed in through the canvas wall, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw her space was occupied. Wait, her space? She mentally berated herself, feeling stupid and selfish for forgetting even for a short time that this wasn't her area, Daryl had every right to be sprawled out on his own mattress. She bit her lower lip, hesitantly approaching and bending to hand him back the clothes of his she had borrowed. She hoped they might be able to go see if her stash was back in that bell tower soon, though her mind was far from that train of thought at the moment.

She giggled at his comment, trying to summon up the courage to ask him where she ought to go for the night, but she was tired and cold and quite frankly the last thing she wanted to do was give up their arrangement of sharing living space despite knowing all along it was temporary. She really could be an idiot sometimes, of course he wanted his own quarters back, to sleep on his bed for Christ's sake. Not wanting the pressure of facing him directly when she broached the subject, Lynna sank down to sit on the edge of the mattress, hugging her knees up against her chest in a vain attempt to hold what little body heat she had in.

After several moments of silence Lynna finally took a breath to speak, but she stopped when his voice broke the quiet just before she was about to. What he asked her was the last thing she would've expected to hear, rather than him telling her to go find a bunk or maybe even ask her if she wanted to take one of his spare blankets, he simply asked her why she was trembling in his rough southern drawl.

Lynna dared to look down at him over her narrow shoulder, hugging her arms as tight around herself as she could. "It's cold." She murmured, wincing a little internally at how pathetic she sounded. She had taken care of herself for years, made it through far worse conditions, but apparently when she had someone to listen, it brought out the complaints in her. Her damp hair was a cool weight against her head and the back of her neck, doing little to help keep her teeth from chattering. She self-consciously cleared her throat, shifting to get up and leave the hunter be after his long day of hard work. She had been enough of a nuisance to him already.

Before she could haul herself up off the ground, almost quicker than thought a warm, firm grip took hold of her thin upper arm and with a startled little squeak Lynna fell against Daryl when he tugged her back down onto the mattress. He shifted a bit to allow her some room on the tiny mattress intended only for one person, the nonchalant tone in his voice belying the tension in his body she could feel where she was pressed against him as he told her she needed to warm up, they couldn't afford to take care of a sick person.

Lynna's impulse was to scramble back up and away but every cell in her body demanded she stay exactly put, her cool skin greedily soaking up the man's body heat at every contact point. The brunette awkwardly shifted a bit into a more comfortable position, lying on her side facing away from Daryl and he moved as well so his larger frame perfectly held hers, safe and warm from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She honestly couldn't recall a more blissful feeling than this, lying snug up against his body, feeling his heartbeat against her back and the light rustle of his warm breath against her ear.

He said nothing, and neither did she, both of them seemed to sense that if either of them spoke a word, they would have to acknowledge what was happening and put a stop to it. Lynna pressed herself as tightly against his muscled frame as she could, already feeling warmer and more than that she had never felt such an overwhelming sense of... Home. Was this what it felt like? To belong somewhere? With someone? She couldn't help the smile of pure bliss that broke out over her face, she knew it was ridiculous to hope he might feel anything close to the same way about sharing this with her, but even if all she got was this one night... She wouldn't trade it away for anything. If she hadn't fallen asleep so quickly tucked up against him, she would've been surprised by how fast slumber claimed her.

Daryl noticed Lynna holding tightly to herself, her body shivering and he questioned why. He knew the answer or at least he figured it had to do with the lack of warm water the prison had. Most everyone froze their butt off after they took a shower, he learned early on to time it right when they had at least a little sunlight but sometimes you didn’t get the chance to until late in the evening when the room wasn’t full.

She answered quietly that she was cold and he nodded in understanding. The hunter watched her for a moment or two until she moved to get up off the mattress but he wasn’t about to let her leave when she was trembling the way that she was right now. He leaned forward, rising up off the mattress enough to snatch at her bicep, gripping her gently but insistently and pulling her back down to the floor with him. Lynna squeaked out of surprise as he kept tugging her, scooting over enough to allow her a fair amount of space.

He let her lie against him, his body tensing at first for fear that she might reject the offer he was giving her. “Ya need to get warm. Can’t let ya get sick, it’ll slow us down.” Daryl defended himself, shifting with her until their bodies were pressed seamlessly front to back. Both of their frames finally came to rest, relaxing completely and adjusting to the closeness, though he was very much aware of what was happening that he had just forced her into letting him hold her. He had to remind himself of his reasoning, that she needed someone to keep her warm and body heat was the best way to bring her temperature up. This didn’t imply anything else.

He very carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her flush against his front and feeling the coolness of her bare skin against his, their legs naturally entangling together, keeping her feet warm as well as the rest of her. Neither of them said another word, their eyes falling closed and sleep over coming them both. Daryl hadn’t slept with someone before, not in such close range but each time he woke in the middle of the night, he adjusted himself to ensure he was as close to her as he could possibly get even if she was already back to a normal body temperature.

 

One of the things Lynna had missed without realizing it during her time alone was being able to accurately denotate the passage of time. Out on her own, one day bled into the next and hours could take years or seconds to pass by, depending on the circumstances she found herself in. And so the slender brunette had made it part of her morning routine to stop by the floor to ceiling sidewalk chalk calendar the group maintained on one wall of the common area where most meals were taken, if for no other reason than to validate that she had not only survived another day, but lived it.

She was in the midst of said ritual, standing in front of the calendar and reading the random notes people had left on particular days, everything from 'laundry collection day' every thursday to various birthdays of loved ones lost. Her blue eyes swept over the past four days, secretly counting off each night that she and Daryl had slept, and only slept, entwined against each other. Neither one of them spoke of it, they just ended up there, together at the end of the day and bedded down. She wasn't sure what it was that was developing between them or how long it would last, all she knew as she looked to the days ahead on the chalk grid was that she hoped the following nights would be spent the same way.

Glenn absently pushed his nearly tasteless warm cereal around in his bowl with his spoon, watching the newcomer Lynna consider their public calendar. It had been Maggie's idea to put it up and let everyone participate in recording events big and small, he considered it one of the best of things his wife had come up with to help keep their little ragtag family together. His partner in crime was sleeping off a graveyard watch shift so he had parked next to Daryl the second the archer sat down with his breakfast, carefully leaving enough room between them since the archer wasn't exactly known for being keen on his personal space being invaded.

Lynna joined them and Glenn wished her good morning, doing everything he could to hold in his surprise as the brunette seated herself as close to Daryl as possible without making actual physical contact. She responded in kind, applying most of her attention to her breakfast and Glenn could only stare in poorly veiled shock at his redneck friend. It wasn't so much how Daryl reacted to her closeness, but how he didn't react. The tracker continued to calmly eat his warm mushy breakfast, hardly acknowledging that Lynna was all but sitting in his lap and giving her small noises of response here and there as she spoke to him.

A couple times Glenn caught Daryl's eye, but the redneck seemed determined not to pick up on his questioning glances even though it was obvious that Glenn was dying for an explanation of his uncharacteristic behavior. He was just about to give up and come right out and ask the pair what was up between them, it wasn't like there was much else for entertainment, but he was stopped by Carol approaching their table.

The older woman asked Lynna if she minded helping her with some mending, the newcomer had quickly established herself as the most skilled seamstress of the group and she seemed happy to share her abilities for their benefit. The younger woman nodded eagerly and stood up, offering the rest of her cereal to Daryl who accepted it without a word, making both Carol and Glenn do a double take that earned them a glare from the archer.

Lynna didn't seem to notice however, commenting to Daryl that she would run upstairs and grab his shirt so she could reattach the loose button on it he'd been fidgeting with for days. The redneck looked up at her and shrugged as he continued chewing, telling her to do what as she pleased. The two women walked off but not before Glenn and Carol shared a knowing look, to the continued chagrin of their old friend.

The second he thought the girls were out of earshot, Glenn eagerly leaned forward over the table, his face alight with mirth. "Oh my God! Congrats dude. Didn't think you had it in you." The younger man half teased and half praised with a sly grin. The archer gave him a pained look, questioning what the hell he was talking about but Glenn remained unphased by his friend's typical gruff demeanor.

"I'm talking about you and Red Riding Hood man! You guys aredoing it, right? Come on, you are so hitting that. Right?" He continued, keeping his voice low enough to keep it between them but obviously thoroughly enjoying razzing his friend about his escapades. 

Daryl positioned himself at one of the few empty tables to eat his breakfast, preferring the one that was the furthest out of the way and allowed him a view of the yard. Even when he wasn’t put on watch he felt the need to keep an eye out, just in case something got missed. Plus it gave him a little more of a reason to sit a distance away from the rest, no one bugged him if the busier he seemed so he always gave himself a task even on his ‘breaks’.

He didn’t acknowledge when someone joined him, his narrow eyes flashing up to see the face of Glenn who had parked himself at the same table as him. He ignored him for the most part, knowing that his friend knew him well enough to realize that he wasn’t much for making conversation with anyone, even Glenn. The hunter tore into his breakfast, never having been one to complain about the food in front of him. He always had been the type to take what he could get, never having time nor the opportunity to be picky with his food.

When Lynna joined them, Daryl could immediately feel Glenn’s eyes on him, avoiding his gaze and even the brunettes when she sat right up against his side. He kept his focus on finishing up his meal as quickly as possible, wanting to simply get out of there and move on with his day’s work. Glenn and Lynna greeted each other but she didn’t chat with him for long, her focus being drawn to the other archer which only made the looks Glenn was giving him even worse. He shifted but still didn’t pull away from the woman, shoveling his food in his mouth and giving her the shortest and easiest answers that he could think of to show he brushed her off as much as anyone else.

She asked him if he had watch this afternoon, stating that she would be all over the place from what it sounded like. Lynna didn’t really have a set job, did as she was asked and was more than willing to help anywhere they needed a pair of extra hands though neither of them would admit they preferred when she got put wherever he was at the time. “Yea.” He answered in short, nodding his head and taking the opportunity to look up at her, the tiniest of grins on his face until he met Glenn’s gaze for a second or two. He could see in the other man’s face that he was itching to ask something, wanting to pry into their lives and Daryl was avoiding it entirely for fear of what might get addressed. Maybe they had noted their sleeping arrangements.

Glenn opened his mouth, snapping it shut again when Carol called to Lynna, stepping up to the table they all sat at and asking the woman to help her mend a few items. The woman nodded and got up from the table, pushing her leftovers closer to Daryl who grinned and accepted them, thinking nothing of the gesture until he got the looks he received from the others. The brunettes hand brushed his bicep as she offered to fix the hunters worn out button up, telling him she would grab it and have the button sewn back in place for him so he wouldn’t worry about pulling it off.

Daryl pulled a little away from her, not liking the attention he was receiving; he gave a shrug, indicating that he didn’t entirely care, “Do whatever ya want, Little Red.” He responded in short but still Lynna smiled at him and Glenn, walking off with Carol and hardly noticing what was happening around her amongst the other veteran members of the group.

The tracker scooted even further from the side of the table that Glenn sat, casually eating his cereal until the younger man nearly shot out of his seat, leaning over the other side of the table towards Daryl. He wrinkled his brow at the man out of annoyance for his sudden outburst and the depleting amount of space that remained between them. He gripped his bowl and shoved his spoon back into it, playing with the leftovers he had been given and shaking his head at Glenn. “What the hell are you getting’ on about? Someone spike your Fruity Pebbles this mornin’?” Daryl grumbled, not entirely catching onto what Glenn was talking about.

The man’s grin broadened as he clarified for the other; the tracker stared at him blankly, not really appreciating the way he worded his questions. “Shut up.” Daryl pushed up from the table, gathering both bowls and utensils, wanting any excuse to get away from Glenn but he wasn’t all that shocked when the man followed. Glenn pried more and more, walking behind him and managing somehow to keep pace.

He asked one final time for the details of his nights with Lynna and Daryl had to fight back his urge to completely lash out at him. “We ain’t doin’ shit.” The hunter managed to keep his voice low, stopping midstride and turning to face him head on, seriousness in his gaze when Glenn said he hardly believed that for a second. “None of your business anyhow, Chinaman.” He stated half angry and half teasing with the use of the nickname he knew didn’t entirely fit Glenn’s description.

Glenn looked a little surprised, as though trying to decide if he should trust that Daryl would let someone spend so much time with him or be so near to him if he wasn’t getting something out of it in return. As far as anyone knew, he wasn’t one for attachment.  
\-----  
Daryl thought about Glenn’s assumptions every night he bedded down with Lynna in his arms. He didn’t know what it meant, if it meant anything at all. They never talked about it, not once and he was okay with that. Maybe that was because internally he worried if it got brought up they would realize it needed to stop or it would give her the chance to opt out and say she was uncomfortable. But… she never seemed uncomfortable in fact most nights she had to urge him to lay propped up against her like before.

Daryl sat at the top of the steps along one of the doors leading into C block where most the survivors were housed. He could see Lynna, just barely, walking the fence with Carol and a couple of the younger girls who had taken to her as well not nearly as much as they had Carol but enough to show they accepted her too. He fiddled with the piece of wood in his hands that he’d been shaving down into arrows, simply to keep himself busy for the afternoon. His hand that held the blade stopped its motion the closer that the brunette drew to where he was. Her head raised, perhaps having sensed someone watching her, her gaze darting over to him and she gave the tiniest of waves from across the greenery.

The tracker lazily raised his hand and the motion alone caught attention from multiple parties so he quickly pretended it hadn’t just occurred, dropping his gaze back to the task at hand for the time being. “You know, he doesn’t usually take to people all that well…” Carol murmured, smiling when she saw the look in Lynna’s eyes. Daryl was stand offish to say the least, it took everything for her to get him to express in some form how he was feeling or what he was thinking. The man of few words, as they referred to him behind closed doors.

The younger woman whirled to face her, her cheeks tinged pink when she grasped what Carol was implying. That no matter what was going on, he was keen on her whether that meant as a friend or not. “It’s nice to see the change in him. He’s still a grump but a lot less so when he sees you, Lynna.” The silver haired woman shrugged her shoulders, keeping her voice low as they walked with the kids back up to the prison.

They wandered up to where Daryl was sitting, greeting the man in turn before Carol excused herself to go talk to Rick. The hunter nodded at the group when they walked away, leaving him alone with Lynna standing close in front of the step he positioned himself on. “Changed my mind.” He stated under his breath, keeping focused on making more ammo for himself and Lynna if she wanted to use them. She furrowed her brow, asking him to clarify what he was referring to.

Daryl finally looked up at her, nodding his head back to his crossbow sitting against the railing. “Still want those lessons? She’s not weighted for you but shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” He explained, getting to his feet and handing over the quiver of arrows he brought with him, replacing his knife on his hip. “Come on. We only got a few hours before the sun goes down.” He grabbed his crossbow without waiting for her, tossing it over his shoulder and heading back down the way that Lynna and the others had just come from.

Lynna seemed surprised considering the fight Daryl had put up to keep her from asking him if she could shoot his crossbow one of these days. He had been rather adamant about never letting someone else play with his toys. But only recently had he decided that of all people, she was worthy to get the opportunity considering she had experience with a recurve at least. There was a little more to her form of archery than his so he doubted that she would take long to catch on. “Come on, Ridin’ Hood! I ain’t got all day.” He repeated, tossing his head back and indicating for her to follow.

If anything, he chose her because it was her. She caught up to him, pulling the quiver over her shoulder and grinning at him in the way she usually did. It was one of his favorite things to see, her smile. They spent a lot of time together but somehow this felt different, taking the time to go do something that wasn’t going on watch or clearing out bodies. 

Lynna hurried to catch up with the archer, surprised and pleased to get the chance to spend a little time doing something just for the sake of recreation, she hadn't had "downtime" in she didn't know how long, out on her own every moment was about survival and making it to another sunrise by the skin of her teeth. Living at the prison sometimes felt like a cage, but she had to admit being in a group in a secure facility certainly had it's perks. The fact that she got to spend this rare free time with Daryl only made the prospect more enjoyable.

Her companion led her in a wide circle at a lazy pace around to the small yard attached to one of the cell blocks the refugees weren't using, it made sense if they were going to be firing deadly projectiles around then the less living people around the better. 

The brunette found it fairly easy to pick up using her companion's preferred weapon, truth be told the crossbow did most of the work for you so as long as your aim was true, it was a much easier weapon to work than her beloved recurve. The only drawback was that it was much heavier than she was used to, so after only a few shots her thin arms were trembling and she had to work much harder to keep up her accuracy. Lynna's survival on her own had been largely based on her brains, aim, speed, and agility, not so much on sheer strength.

The pair took turns shooting at various targets, debris, burnt out lights, things that didn't carry much risk of damaging the arrows since they didn't exactly have an unlimited supply. After about an hour or so Lynna heard Daryl's soft chuckle when she missed her first shot, even if it was only by a fraction of an inch.

She looked at him over her shoulder, pursing her lips and making a tsking noise. "Yeah yeah I know. This thing weighs a ton! Next time we're bringing my bow out here too, then I'll be the one showing you a thing or two." She teased, truly hoping that these little shooting sessions might become a regular occurrence. She switched off with Daryl again letting him take a few shots, she found a couple wadded up old rags and tied them into knots so they could take turns tossing them in the air to hit.

Sunset caught the pair off guard, Lynna had been having such a good time she didn't notice the hours passing. They didn't talk much, and when they did it was mostly about archery but still, she hadn't felt this good in a very long time. The only thing that felt better than this was when night fell and she could lie entwined with her Robin Hood, falling to sleep to the sound of his rough breathing.

Daryl's voice startled her out of her daydream and her cheeks reddened a bit to be caught with her mind full of such thoughts by the one she was imagining being cuddled up with. Seeing that she'd missed what he said he repeated himself as he walked up to face her, mentioning that it was getting dark and asking if she was ready to head back.

"Yeah, um... Should we just gather the rest of the arrows in the morning then?" She asked in a small voice, her breathing shallow as she met his gaze in the waning light and felt the heat coming off his frame in contrast to the cool evening air. They had spent many nights together, but Lynna could tell that something was different tonight. This time Daryl's closeness made her cheeks flush and her heart race, and it was obvious by the way he was looking at her that he could sense the change between them as well.

Unless they were sleeping, Daryl tended to keep his distance from her, she was always the one who had to sit by him at meals or on watch, which was fine with her as long as he didn't pull away or give some other indication that he disliked the closeness. But as she hesitated to answer him when he asked if she was ready to turn in once more, for the first time he took a step closer to her, and lingered in her space.

The pair stood transfixed for several moments, Lynna felt like they were teetering on the edge of a cliff or balancing on the edge of a knife, and she honestly didn't know if it was better for her to pull back, or dive off the edge. Daryl's hands flexed nervously at his sides as he stared her down, his intense blue stare filled with so many emotions it was hard for her to decipher what was running through his mind that was keeping him rooted to the ground mere inches from her. He opened his mouth to speak and stopped, his eyes pleading with her for something, maybe he didn't even know what it was himself. 

"You know... You can kiss me, if you want..." Lynna murmured breathlessly, stepping close enough to him that there was hardly any light left between their bodies. Daryl's sharp eyes flickered between her eyes, searching her face and for one frightening second she was afraid he was going to reject her advance, but then his rough callused hand was tracing lightly up her arm, trailing up to cup her neck in his large rough hand. He slowly leaned in and she held her breath, watching him as he paused and searched her face again, seemingly out of a need to give her every last opportunity to pull away. She said nothing, just waited, letting him consider her features one by one in the waning light and savoring his scent and warmth.

Finally he closed the tiny amount of distance left between them, and she tilted her head up to meet his face. Their lips brushed together lightly and her eyes fluttered shut, softly pressing her lips seamlessly against his and losing herself in the intense sensation of him returning her kiss.

Lynna felt his touch in every corner of her body, and when he pulled back from their kiss every fiber in her protested the loss of contact. She couldn't remember a simple kiss ever affecting her so strongly, but she didn't want to scare him off by pressing him for more when it was obviously a big step for him just to give her what he had already. Daryl cleared his throat and hurriedly mentioned that they needed to get back before full dark, leaning close to her again making her breath hitch but it wasn't to kiss her, he bent to grab his quiver out of her hand and withdrew just as quickly, turning to lead her out of the yard. Lynna sighed and followed, hoping she hadn't made a mistake by pushing him to kiss her, but even if it was she wouldn't take it back for anything.

 

Daryl led Lynna into a more segregated yard near the cell block that currently was going unused. He figured it made the most sense to avoid accidents, plus they would be less likely to be bothered by anyone for being disruptive or anything along those lines. He showed her a few times how to load and fire his favorite weapon, watching her when she struggled to pull back the tight string and notch it into place. He tried not to show his amusement in her struggle too much but he could tell this likely wasn’t going to be her weapon of choice when they were done.

They took turns shooting, showing her, letting her try herself and for the most part he quietly observed until she fired a shot that was off by the tiniest of measurements. He could see her arms shaking, laughing lightly as he recalled his first few days with his now old friend. Of course, recurve bows were weighted too but not nearly to the extent of a crossbow, the difference of the two weapons was like comparing a pistol to a shotgun. Some could handle the kick and the more awkward position as you cradled the weapon while others couldn’t get their bodies to adjust.

She turned around to look at him, halting the laugh that had started to bellow up out of his throat. He half grinned at her, happily taking back his crossbow and shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe. But for now I’ll enjoy the whole kickin’ your ass part.” He teased, raising up the weapon, hardly looking as he fired at the last remaining burnt out light within range. It popped and shattered when the arrow drove through the bulb. He spun to face her and she shook her head at him as she tied up old bits of cloth to create new targets.

They switched off every now and again until the light around them began to fade and soon it would disappear. He pointed out to Lynna that they should probably head back before they couldn’t see anything anymore. She blinked up at him through the fading sunlight and he realized she hadn’t been paying attention to him and what he said. It was clear she had something on her mind but he wasn’t the type to ask nor to point it out so he simply repeated himself, wandering closer to her. “Gettin’ dark. Yah ready to make it back?”

Lynna registered what he asked this time around, wondering if they should clean up after themselves but it was Daryl’s turn to be distracted. He kept close in front of her, something he never did on his own; he gave a shake of his head, deciding they could pick everything up in themorning. His eyes never left hers as he asked one final time if she was ready to go to cell block C.

Daryl could hear the change in her breathing, feel the change in the air between them and see the difference in her body language the closer he drew to her. He hadn’t the faintest idea what he was doing, his fingers nervously curling and uncurling as multiple thoughts ran through his mind. Those similar to the ones he had the first time he slept at her side, transfixed by her every feature. She was stunning, every bit of her and while to most people’s surprise, Daryl saw beauty in a lot of things for different reasons but Lynna… Lynna was different. It surrounded her, engulfed her, there wasn’t a single thing about her that had him complaining.

Her midlength brown hair, lively blue eyes that shined in an almost animated way when she smiled at him. He couldn’t help but think about how perfectly snug she fit wrapped in his arms, how seamlessly their bodies aligned night after night. The hunter wasn’t one to fall for people, not in any way but the longer he spent with his Little Red Riding Hood, the harder it got for him to pull out of the attachment he had to her. It was both intriguing and confusing to realize that a single person had any kind of effect on him.

He licked his lips, ready to say something but when their eyes locked on each other, he felt his mouth running dry and words escaping his mind entirely. She drew closer to him, if that was really even possible, murmuring her acceptance. Daryl simply stared at her as though considering her words, he wanted to but every part of this was new to him. That wasn’t to say he had never kissed someone before, never been affectionate before. Lynna was on a whole other level on the scale of how he felt about her, what he saw her as or rather what he wanted to see her as. His.

His hand ran up her arm just when she started to inch back, halting her movement as they drew back towards one another. Ever so carefully he leaned in, pausing and allowing her more than enough chances to change her mind and for whatever reason he half expected her to. But she didn’t, his eyes flickering to every arch and curve of her face he could see in the dimming light around them, his fingers trailing up til he reached her neck, cupping the side of it and pulling her to meet him. She kept her hands down at her sides and away from him, allowing him the opportunity to explore as much as he wanted but the longer they kissed, the more his heart raced with a mix of anxiety, nerves and excitement to touch her like he was.

His thumb traced lightly under her jaw, returning her kiss as best he could while maintaining control. After a few brief moments he finally drew back, breaking their contact. It was simple, not much to the kiss but he was very aware of how badly he wanted more. As much as he craved it and from her over anyone else, his anxiety got the better of him and the tiny points of contact he had given her was a huge leap in and of its own for Daryl. His breathing heavy as he dropped his hand from her slim throat, clearing his throat gently to break the silence, “We gotta get back… before we hit full black out and trip over ourselves gettin’ over to the main yard…” He muttered softly.

Daryl leaned in and awkwardly snatched up the quiver she was still grasping, his eyes flickering to hers but forcing himself to look away before she could lock her gaze on his. “Pick up where we left off tomorrow… With the uhh… lessons I mean.” He clarified, feeling stupid when he considered she probably knew what he meant by that. He sighed, shaking his head at himself and tossing his bow and quiver over either shoulder, setting the pace and quickly heading back to their cell block.

Lynna followed closely behind him and for the first time, almost without thinking he didn’t hold the door open for her even as they walked into their shared space. When they headed to bed later, neither of them brought up what happened in the yard. Daryl immediately dropped down onto the mattress first, still dressed in his clothes like he usually was. He still was self-conscious about the scarring he had along more of his body than not. He knew that she knew though because from time to time he would feel her looking at the injuries that peaked out from his sleeves and over his shoulders.

The brunette hesitated when he rolled onto his side to face the wall, not inviting her to lie beside him. He knew internally that his reactions weren’t the greatest way to ensure she knew he wanted her but naturally this was how he was with people, few words, and little contact at all. She cleared her throat making him turn to look at her over his shoulder from where he lie; she was hugging herself as she so often did looking like she wasn’t sure where she was meant to be at. Neither of them said anything but when her mouth opened to speak he nodded without letting her get the words out, indicating that he still wanted her to spend the night with him.

\---

They didn’t talk about their kiss for days, hell they hardly talked at all since they kissed in the yard even when they had time alone in his quarters. Today was the first day that they had watch together in almost a week and Daryl was both dreading it and looking forward to it. He was already waiting up in the guard tower, seeking out the one corner of shade, his back propped against the wall and his head lolled back as he stared out at the yard. He fiddled with one of the bent arrows that had been damaged when he and Lynna had their archery… date, if you could call it that. He always had to keep his hands busy while his mind worked.

He turned when he heard footsteps coming up to the top of the tower, acknowledging the brunette with a nod of his head. She smiled at him and with every day that passed, he didn’t understand how she could still want to spend any time with him when he was being so distant and pushing her away. He supposed maybe she had figured out that he didn’t mean to, that he simply feared or didn’t understand his own feelings towards her. She dropped down onto the floor beside him, pushing aside her bow which made him grin that she had brought it with her as well.

Lynna positioned herself close to his side, “Pretty quiet out there..” The hunter commented, forcing his gaze back out to the open area surrounding the prison where only a few walkers were lurking near the fence. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and for the first time ever he didn’t like the silence that was held up between them. She mentioned to him something about having enjoyed their crossbow lessons, asking him if she had gotten any better the second time around. He shrugged, “I ain’t gonna lie to you, Ridin’ Hood…” He started, a smile playing on his lips when she pushed at his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly, both of them falling quiet again for a while until she tucked her hair behind her ear and teased about how their follow up lesson lacked an ending. “What?” He questioned confused, shifting where he sat as she asked if he regretted kissing her. Daryl froze, his head ducking down out of nervousness at her question.

She waited and he shook his head, feeling the tension between them ease. “Nah.” He answered under his breath, wanting to tell her he enjoyed it but shying away from the idea. She commented that she didn’t regret it either, turning and giving him a look that implied she meant that. He faced her and grinned, both of them with looks that said they wouldn’t mind if it happened again. His hand slid over, brushing his knuckles over hers, looking behind her and into the yard to be certain they couldn’t be seen by anyone in the prison. Most everyone was inside except Hershel and Rick as far as he knew who had been discussing the garden and what was going to benefit them best to plant when the seasons changed.

“Sorry.” Daryl murmured, making her furrow her brow as her hand turned over to allow him to trace the lines of her palm, giving him the chance to lock fingers with her if he wanted. She asked why he was apologizing, seeming concerned that maybe he didn’t deem himself good enough for anyone and part of that was true. He shrugged again, “Seemed like something I was ‘posed to say.”

Lynna fidgeted where she sat, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling as she experimentally broached the tense subject that had been hanging over her head for the past several days in as light a manner as possible.

"I liked our follow up lesson, but... I have to say I was a little disappointed by how it ended, or rather how it didn't end." She smiled, giggling at his perplexed expression at his remark. She appeared calm on the outside but below the surface her heart was going a million miles an hour, she was terrified that by bringing this up she might ruin what chance she might have to have something real with the archer like she wanted. She could go as slow as he needed, but she had to know if there was hope after their kiss abruptly stalled everything instead of getting the ball rolling.

He questioned her and she took a deep breath, deciding to just be blunt since she couldn't think of any other way. "Daryl... Do you regret what happened the other day? Do you regret... Kissing me?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes dropping to the floor between them as she waited for his response.

His simple answer made her heart flutter and she held in the urge to wrap her arms around him, not wanting to cause an undue retreat on his part if she came on too strong. From what she'd put together on her own and the few things he himself or Carol had told him, Lynna knew that it was going to take a light touch with him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel the same way." She replied with a soft smile. Her breathing hitching as her archer slid closer and gave her a small grin that he only showed to her.

She questioned his sudden apology, and his response made her cheeks flush. He was a man of few words, but she understood from the carefully selected words he did give her and his expression that he understood how the distance he'd put between them had effected her. Lynna sighed and nudged his bare shoulder with hers, turning to look back out over the yard. They said nothing more, and the silence between them became comfortable again. The brunette dared to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling to herself as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head, even if it was only for a second.

They spent the night wrapped together again, sleeping peacefully and starting the day in a much better mood. Daryl mentioned that they were 'off rotation' that day, which basically meant it was their day off. He asked her what she wanted to do, suggesting another archery lesson. She tipped her head to one side, considering their options and her mind wandered to something that had also been nagging her since she arrived.

"That does sound nice, but... Do you think we could go on a little field trip instead?" She asked with a little smirk, raising her dark brows hopefully. Her mind going back to her stash of supplies, especially all the arrows she had gathered and one or two personal items back in the bell tower of that abandoned town. Maybe, just maybe the group could trust her enough now to let her go fetch it.

She explained to him what she wanted to do and why, and he seemed affable to it, saying he'd ask Rick if they could head out after breakfast. Lynna nodded, thanking him and preceding him out of their shared space to go clean herself up a bit to start the day. The pair of archers met up again and Daryl shook his head at her red zip up hoodie she had donned again, idly tugging on the end of one of the hood's drawstrings before turning away and they walked to the common area to find some food.

Lynna couldn't focus much on eating, watching Daryl talking to Rick across the room, her leg nervously bouncing at a rapid pace. She stood up when the hunter ambled back over to her, not saying anything but her eyes asked him clear enough if they'd been given the go ahead. He smirked at her and tossed his head back towards the door, telling her to put her dishes up so they could get a move out. Lynna gasped happily and hurried to clear away her things, catching up with Daryl in the yard where he was revving up his motorcycle.

Lynna's heart leapt up into her throat, a mixture of nerves and excitement making her feel a touch lightheaded. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before, and she had always shied away from the prospect since her stepfather had owned one and so they had a negative connotation in her mind. She bit her lip, telling herself not to be stupid, this was Daryl, she was perfectly safe riding with him... But still she stayed rooted to the spot until he finally looked up and noticed that she wasn't joining him.

He asked her if she was coming or not in a joking manner, then seemed to pick up on the fact that something was off with her. He narrowed his eyes at her and climbed back off his bike, walking over to her and tracking the way her gaze kept nervously flickering to the motorcycle and back to him.

Daryl agreed to at least trying to convince Rick to allowing he and Lynna go on a run together. As expected Rick asked more than a few questions on where they were going and why, if they were taking anyone else, telling them to be back before it got dark. He gave a nod in confirmation and appreciation when their leader agreed that Lynna deserved to get her things and finally make this more of a home for her as well just like everyone else had.

The hunter wandered back to where Lynna was sitting and she shot up like a rocket, stepping over to him and asking without words what the verdict was. He gave a smirk, gesturing back to the door, “Put away your dishes, let’s get a move on.” Her face lit up and she tore off away from him without saying anything, leaving to clean up after herself.

He took the time to get packed up and ready to go, bringing a single gun and an extra clip of ammo to top off his usual weaponry. It was always better to have the backup in case either of them needed it. He buckled the saddle bags on his bike closed and swung his leg over the seat, dropping down with his crossbow over his shoulder. His hands took hold of the handles, starting her up and revving the engine; he loved that sound and while it wasn’t the most practical way to travel in their world today he made up for it by using the most silent of weapons.

It took Daryl a moment or two to notice that Lynna had finally approached him in the yard but she kept her distance. He turned and looked over at her, hollering over the sound of the motorcycle, “Yah comin’ or not!?” He stared at her until he realized that the way she stood frozen in place wasn’t because she was having second thoughts about going, Lynna was tough he knew there was no way she was worried about getting out of here, it was something else. He climbed off the bike and wandered to where she stood, seeing her gaze darting between him and the motorcycle.

“Hey…” The tracker started, sensing her hesitation for whatever reason she might have any. He reached out, his hand brushing her bicep in a similar fashion to the night they kissed. “You okay? We don’t gotta go if yah don’t wanna.” Her eyes kept going back to the bike, her teeth worrying her lower lip and seeming to contemplate if she was ready to do this or not. He didn’t know why she would suddenly change her mind but from the look in her eyes it had something to do with his bike.

She muttered to him how she guessed she hadn’t realized they would be taking his bike and not one of the cars. He shifted, “Made the most sense when we’re not doin’ a supply run.” Daryl’s hand slid down her arm to her waist, he nudged her gently before taking his hand away from her frame, giving enough of a push to encourage her to come with him. “Ever rode one before?” He questioned when they approached the bike; she shook her head, standing close at his side and explaining in few words that her stepdad used to ride.

He faced her again and finally it registered why she didn’t want to get on or even be near the vehicle. Daryl nodded and for a long moment they stood beside the bike, “You trust me, don’t yah?” He asked, grinning crookedly at the brunette, seeing her faintly smile in return. “Come on, Ridin’ Hood. I ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to yah.” He stated finally, taking her forearm and then her hand and guiding her to his bike. He climbed on first, turning and nodding encouragingly for her to join.

She did after another moment or two, seeing that he meant what he said. He never would hurt her and she needed to get over her worry and fear, see bikes as a good memory and make it break the bad ones. Lynna trembled, her hands pressed against his back when she slung her leg over the side and positioned herself behind him so he reached around, taking one of them and pulling it around his middle. “We’ll go slow ‘less yah tell me otherwise.” He gave a chuckle, asking her if she was ready and her fingers dug into his side. He didn’t flinch, kicking up the stand and revving the engine a final time before taking off.

Maggie opened the gate for them, giving a wave to the pair as they took off. They made it a good distance from the prison, about five or so miles out when he finally felt her grip on him easing just a little. Daryl was made aware of her lined up against his back, her fingers hooked into his vest and while this was a simple activity it felt different going with her. They were a team and he was pleased that of all people she wanted him to be the one to take her out to retrieve her few items. He reached behind him, touching her calve up to her knee in a reassuring manner. Her body shifted, her legs drawing a little more closely to his as the tension eased out of her.

They drove into the old worn out farm town and Daryl shut down his bike, letting Lynna get off first and soon following her. She grinned at him and he gladly returned it, reaching up to fix a strand of her wind-blown hair, “Safe and sound, like I said. Come on.” He murmured, pulling away from her and leading the way up the street. For the most part she seemed okay, or at least she trusted him enough that the ride hadn’t been quite as nerve wracking as she anticipated. She pointed out the way to the bell tower where she had stashed all of her few belongings and just as they drew closer, making it to nearly the same alley way where he snatched hold of the woman who rescued him, she spotted a small group of lurkers around the corner.

Silently they worked through the few of those biters that noticed the fresh meat, putting them down and gathering their arrows as they booked it right passed. The sound of their feet hitting the pavement along with the previous rumble of his bike must have drawn out the few walkers left in town because the closer they came to the bell tower the less clear the streets became. Daryl pushed Lynna forward out of protective instinct, whirling around and half tackling a walker that came near, bashing it’s head in with the rear end of his crossbow. He heard the familiar sound of an arrow whizzing through the air, grinning when he saw Lynna standing over him, her back to him as she shot down two others.

The tracker scoffed when the made it in through the front door of the bell tower and she made mention of how one of these days he was going to have to return the favor and save her ass. “Doesn’t seem like your ass needs much savin’, Ridin’ Hood.” He half panted, his attention drawn all around the front of the building, checking for signs of more biters that might be around the corner. Lynna had been smart, ensured no possible entries from unwanted visitors, the doors were heavy enough at the front that it wasn’t likely any walkers made it inside from the time she left. He followed her up to where she told him she had hidden her things, the highest place in the tower.

They went up the ladder and propped against one of the half walls was Lynna’s quiver nearly full of arrows, some bent and in bad shape but most of them in good condition considering how much use they probably got. She excitedly went back to her things, kneeling down to riffle through her bag. Daryl leaned against one of the brick pillars, holding the strap to his bow and watching her making sure everything was there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she counted her ammo and not a single bit was missing. “Ain’t people out here for miles. That’s why you startled us so bad. Been awhile since we run along a stray like you.” He commented, walking over to where she was.

“Not that you’re a stray anymore.” He semi corrected himself, making her laugh. Daryl dropped down to the floor, resting his eyes as she continued to go through everything she possessed until she finally decided she was ready, tossing her bag over her shoulder along with her quiver. His brow furrowed when his eyes opened and a dark object caught his eye, it was hooked to her bag and she quickly whirled back around thinking he saw something. He shook his head and started to stand up, reaching out to gently tug on the bit of leather tied to a key ring. “You shoot and skin that sucker yourself? This your token or somethin’?” He asked teasingly, brushing his thumb over the smooth hide.

Lynna pulled the bag from her back and smiled fondly at the trinket, unhooking it from the pocket it was strung onto and inspecting the object herself. She shook her head, explaining that a girl she knew and considered her ‘sister’ had made it for her and given it to her before they parted ways. Sometimes Daryl forgot all that Lynna had been through, at least he had a family, while broken… they still had been around until he got older. He listened as she told him a little bit about her and their time together in her first foster home right after her mom passed. She paused, looking a little teary eyed as she commented that this girl had been the first and only person she considered family over those lonely years.

“Sometimes the ones yah pick are better than the ones we’re given.” He shrugged, starting to walk away until she spoke again, halting his exit. Daryl looked at her, catching the tail end of what she was saying, that she had an even better family now at the prison and even more so with him. He shifted, not sure what to say when his name was mentioned directly; her hand shot out, grabbing his and pulling him back closer to her. He was about to speak, to stop her from saying what she wanted to. He wasn’t good at this and he shied away from having to deal with feelings entirely in front of people.

Lynna made him open his hand for her, taking the bracelet off the ring and dropping it into his palm. She told him he was her family now, making his heart race at the way she was looking up at him. “But this is yours… You don’t gotta-“ He started but she repeated herself, insisting that she wanted him to have it. He needed her, on a lot of different levels than he needed the prison group. He fell for her hard and fast and he considered her family as well. He closed his fist around the bracelet and stepped into her space, giving her a smile, his eyes darting back and forth to both of hers as she reached up to push aside his long hair out of his face. Her hand lingered against his cheek and he bent at her prompting, letting their lips meet just as softly as before.

Daryl’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into her soft touch, having to coax himself mentally to hold her in return. His hand slid to her slender waist, lining up against her and this time their kiss lingered a little longer than the first. They broke apart after a few blissful sweet moment, both of them grinning as he dropped his forehead down against hers. Her eyes darted up to his as she muttered a thank you for having found her and dragged her back to the prison with them. “I still owe you one. Two even… For taggin’ along and savin’ me twice.” He murmured in return.

“I don’t want anyone else as my copilot, Lynna.” Daryl muttered shyly. She giggled at him, pulling him in to a hug and pressing her cheek into his chest as she returned the sentiment. He cleared his throat again which caused her to withdraw from him understanding he still struggled with getting openly attached to someone even her. When they broke apart he tugged the bracelet up around his wrist, securing it and surprising her when he leaned over to kiss her cheek just before they headed back down. “Thanks.”

 

They embraced for only a short moment, Lynna knew the hunter was uncomfortable with prolonged contact save for their nightly ritual of lying wrapped together in slumber. He surprised her by quickly pecking her cheek when he thanked her for her gift, it was a small thing but still she was encouraged by the progress he was making as far as initiating contact with her.

The pair gathered up all the supplies Lynna had stored away in the bell tower and headed down and out of the old courthouse, keeping a wary eye out for walkers. They didn't have much trouble making it back to Daryl's motorcycle, but Lynna did shoot a few of them down while he packed up his saddlebags with her things.

The pair rode off at an easy pace, Lynna gripped on to him tightly, actually enjoying they way the wind felt against her face. She smiled softly as she looked at her token wrapped on Daryl's wrist and hooked her chin over his shoulder, speaking loudly enough over the engine so he could hear her.

"You can go a little faster, if you want?" She said hesitantly, her heart pounding with nerves but also excitement as he chuckled and told her to hang on. Her grip tightened and they blasted down the road, an elated yelp escaped her lips and she laughed as they tore down the road, the thrill and rush of the speed and roar of the engine making her lightheaded.

They made it back to the prison close to sunset and Lynna was more than happy to contribute what she'd scavenged to the group, saving out only the arrows and her very few actual personal items for herself. Rick seemed especially pleased that the brunette was willing to share what she'd taken, patting her gently on the back when she gave Judith a box of tic-tacs she'd taken from a rundown drugstore to shake like a rattle.

The next month went by quickly, finally the days were growing warm enough for the slender brunette's taste as winter finally became spring. Lynna ate dinner with Maggie while Daryl and Glenn were on watch, having become good friends with the young couple over the time spent living together. 

Maggie asked her all kinds of questions, mostly about how things were going between her and Daryl. Lynna was shy about talking about their relationship mostly because she knew how private the tracker was, but it was fun to have a woman close to her age to talk to about these kinds of things.

"I like where we're at, but... Sometimes..." Lynna mused, thinking about the little kisses and brushes of skin she and Daryl would steal now and then, but she always held back from pressing him further because she could tell he was still uncomfortable with prolonged physical contact. He was slowly willing to give her more, but she wished there was some way she could get more, without scaring him off.

Maggie giggled, pressing her for more details about what she was referring to around a bite of her chili. Lynna blushed a little, leaning forward and whispering, "Sometimes I wish we were... Closer." She raised her dark brows, knowing Maggie understood what she meant by her expression. The married woman coughed a little in surprise, explaining that she hadn't believed Glenn when he told her a while back that their friends hadn't consummated their relationship.

"I don't want to push him, because I know why he struggles with being intimate but, I mean... I'd certainly show him a good time, if he'd let me." Lynna said with a sly grin, giggling along with her friend. "Got any ideas?" She asked, hoping her friend might have some suggestions.

 

Maggie sat beside her close friend, questioning Lynna on a few things she had more recently grown curious about. She asked about her second or third ‘getaway’ with Daryl the other day, commenting that she was pleased but not surprised to see that they had made it back in just as good condition as when they left. She smirked over her spoonful of chili, “So… you and Daryl?” The woman waggled her brow slightly, playfully prying into her good friends life. “How’s… all that going?”

Lynna ducked her head nervously but the smile on her lips and the flush of her cheeks confirmed yet again that there really was more than just a friendship between the two archers. She waited, keeping her gaze on the petite brunette to her right as she took another bite of her dinner. Maggie knew Daryl to a certain extent, understood that he preferred having his space except where Lynna was concerned. She had caught them more than a few times brushing fingertips, stealing longing glances across the yard, and sitting together on watch with Lynna practically in his lap.

Anyone with eyes could tell he cared for her on a deeper level than the rest. He wasn’t open about his affection and adoration for others so the behavior she had seen recently alone was odd enough for his usual stand-offish characteristics. “Where are you exactly? Sometimes…?” She repeated Lynna’s last word, drawing it out and anticipating a response. She arched a brow in her direction, giggling against the rounded edge of her spoon, “I need details, Lynna. You’re killin’ me here. What’s it like?” She pressed her for more, grinning widely and out of curiosity to hear Daryl’s scoring card.

She hadn’t really thought about it until more recently when she suspected as Glenn had that the two had slept together. She couldn’t figure out how or why they wouldn’t when they had plenty of alone time and a space all to themselves that they could do as they pleased. Maggie wanted to know just what kind of lover the hunter could be, happy to see her friend happy at least. Lynna’s response hadn’t been what she expected; she had wanted to hear that she’d been right this whole time, to get confirmation so she could brag to Glenn that she got the juicy details before he did. She coughed, half choking on her food and clearing her throat to hide her shock, “Closer? So you guys haven’t even…” She gestured, knowing Lynna understood her. “Not once?” She confirmed, staring at her friend.

Lynna shook her head, “Wow. Thought my man a liar when he told me Daryl insisted you guys hardly even touched…” She muttered, recalling when she had laughed in Glenn’s face for having even believed Daryl when he brushed him off. Maggie giggled at Lynna’s response, having to cover her mouth with her forearm to keep from getting too loud and drawing attention to their private conversation. She gave a little shake of her head, thinking it over for a moment or two. “Can’t say that I do. I don’t have any problems gettin’ my man to take me.” She laughed again, “If anything he’s hard to fight off.”

Maggie turned, seeing Lynna worry her lower lip and waiting for some sort of assistance in her predicament. “Lyn he’s a guy… he’s human… There’s not a doubt in my mind that he wants you.All of you.” She started, setting aside her empty bowl and focusing on Lynna instead. “I don’t wanna say force him… not entirely but Daryl definitely needs some gentle coaxing. He probably doesn’t even know you want him to get… ‘closer’.” She quoted Lynna’s choice in words, shrugging her shoulders.

“There’s a line to be drawn really… You past the point of being respectful. Clearly you need him too and you have to make the man aware of that.” Maggie smirked as she spoke, “Heal him with a slow ride.” She stated, making Lynna flush again and both of them break into another fit of giggles. Once they finally calmed down, Maggie started to get up from her seat, “Tell him what you want. Lay out your terms and I’m sure he’ll pick up on it.”  
\------  
The next week had been about the same for all parties, the days getting warmer which meant more people left the prison walls and headed out into the yard. For the most part, the walkers had died down at least for the time being and everyone hoped it stayed that way.

Daryl was one of the few not out enjoying the warming sun, walking through one of the empty cell blocks, routinely checking up on the empty space to ensure there were no broken down entry points. There were very few sections of the prison that still housed any walkers but he carried his crossbow with him anyhow just for the added protection. He made his way back into C block, kicking a chunk of concrete that fell from one of the walls all the way back to the steps that lead to his space.

He spun around as he heard footsteps drawing close behind him and the voice of Lynna soon to follow. She smiled at him, stating that she was just looking for him over in D Block. “Shouldn’t be in there, Ridin’ Hood. Still got some friends lurking in solitary over there.” He scolded gently as she approached. Daryl pushed the bit of concrete out of the way so no one would trip on it and headed up the steps, hearing her follow and tell him she was careful and only wanted to see him anyhow so she was quick when looking around the place.

Steadily he could feel the air between them both, changing. She was giving him that look, the one that told him she had missed him even if he was standing right there. “Were you worried I left without sayin’ somethin’?” The tracker asked. He knew very well what it felt like to think you’d lost someone, the only person you had. The brunette walked into their semi-private quarters, watching him as he put his things down. He set aside his weapons in their usual location and turned around to face her as she asked how come he was hiding out. “Not. Just tired of sittin’ on my ass all day sun bathin’.” He answered harsher than he meant to.

Lynna hugged her arms around herself and nodded and he sighed, “Sorry I didn’t tell yah. I figured you’d be out with Carol til night fall.” He quietly defended himself, she was the only person he could recall apologizing to and really meaning it. He didn’t like when she worried and he knew she was trying to hide that she had been when she couldn’t find him. Daryl nodded for her to come closer to him, meeting her half way and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head like he often did and started to pull away.

The brunette hugged him back, gripping his waist so he kept still, reaching to tug her chin up to look at him. “I ain’t going no where, Little Red. You know that. Quit worryin’ so much.” He gave her a sideways grin, bending to kiss her in his usual quick manner. She smiled and muttered her understanding, keeping a good hold on him and he let her, the longer they spent together the easier it was for him to allow her in his space. She stood on her toes to reach him, sealing their lips again and hovering just near his mouth. His eyes darted back and forth to both of hers, their gaze locking onto one another.

“Swear on it.” He muttered. His heart raced, the need in her eyes for him was apparent but he hardly knew what he was meant to do with it. Lynna’s hands brushed up over his chest until she gripped his neck and face and forced him to stay still with her. He blinked at her, his breathing growing heavy as she kissed him again and again until the tension in his frame eased out and he returned each one slowly. Experimentally he let his tongue slip and brush her bottom lip, feeling her mimic the gesture until they met and both opened their mouth to the other, allowing entrance. She moaned into his mouth the more he responded, tasting her fully while his hands brushed over her hips, locking her in place against his larger frame as they kissed.

Lynna felt some of the tension ease out of her narrow frame as he assured her that he wouldn't leave her, she gripped him tight and stood on her toes to meet him whispering, "All right. You promise?" She knew it wasn't reasonable to expect him or anyone else to make the kind of promise but she couldn't help it, she needed to hear the words from him anyway. 

He responded just how she hoped he would, and her clear blue eyes held his gaze as she pressed her soft mouth to his entreatingly. Every kiss felt like a gift to her, she loved the way he felt, smelled, tasted. When she was in his arms like this, everything else faded into the background and she wanted more than anything for him to lose himself in her the way she wanted so desperately to do with him.

Lynna gripped her hunter's corded neck, craning her head for better a better angle and shivering as he deepened their kiss. She responded in kind, opening her mouth to him and moaning a little involuntarily as their tongues slid together intimately and his large, strong hands gripped her hips. They stood like that for several minutes, the sound of their labored mingled breath filling the otherwise silent night.

Daryl's hands slid around her hips to press the top of her small, pert bottom, forcing her tighter against his frame and igniting a thousand sparks of want over her whole body. Lynna melted against him and kissed him wildly, feeling a thrill course through him when a rough little growl escaped him and she had to force herself not to busy herself with ripping his careworn clothes off. Even now when she so badly wanted more, Lynna knew she had to tread carefully. This was already much more than he had ever been willing to do, and she had to be mentally prepared for things to stop at any moment. After all the things they'd shared about how they grew up and what their lives had inflicted on them, Lynna was not going to risk losing Daryl for the long term by pushing him too far in the short term.

As if on cue Daryl broke their kiss, his breathing ragged with want. Her heart raced as she noted that while he'd stopped kissing her, his hands lingered on her rear and he was looking at her expectantly, just like every step further they'd taken up until now, needing confirmation from her to proceed.

"It's okay," She whispered in a soothing tone, her own voice rough with desire, "I like how it feels when you touch me..." The brunette assured him with a soft smile, kissing his parted lips again softly and lightly pushing on his broad shoulders, urging him back towards the bed they shared, slowly sinking down to the mattress with him and gently kissing him every few seconds to encourage him not to pull away from her.

They settled down onto the mattress and while lying entwined here was a familiar practice for the pair, this was totally unexplored territory. Lynna laid down on her side, slipping one arm under his and gripping onto his shoulder. Daryl lay beside her, his arm wrapped around her and holding her close as they continued to exchange soft kisses. The brunette grinned at her partner and bent her head to kiss and nip at his neck, trailing her lips up to nibble at his ear and moving naturally with him as he nudged at her head with his to explore her flesh with his own mouth.

Lynna reclined back onto the thin mattress as Daryl rolled to partly cover her body with his, her nails scratching over his broad shoulders as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and nibbled and sucked at her skin from the spot her ear met her jaw down to her collar bone and back. His callused hand slid under her shirt and his palm pressed flat to her toned belly, his thumb running back and forth over her skin and making her stomach jump a bit at the contact.

Daryl stilled and looked back up at her questioningly, making her giggle. "That tickles." She commented, her breath hitching with alarm as she quickly snatched his wrist, keeping him from removing his hand from under her shirt. "I like it." She told him with an encouraging smile, craning her head up off the pillow to seal her lips to his again. After a moment of hesitance Daryl returned her kiss, his hand sliding up her belly beneath her thin shirt, his fingers skidding over the long scar on her ribcage that had been a gift from one of her foster parents years ago.

His fingertips lingered on the mark, brushing across the length of it. His hand moved to grip her side and pull her more tightly against him, kissing her deeply and Lynna mewled into his mouth, her body aching for more contact with him. She reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt, starting to tug it up his back but the second she did his whole body tensed and he broke off their kiss, his eyes full of want but also pain and apology. The brunette knew he'd finally hit whatever that mental or emotional wall in his mind was that kept him from accepting or offering physical affection, and she immediately let go of his shirt and reached up to gently cup his face.

"It's all right, it's okay..." She hushed him, running her fingertips over his scruffy jawline and feathering soft kisses over his lips and cheeks. Lynna didn't want him to feel like she was upset at all for freezing up, as disappointed as she was to have to stop. She knew this was going to be a process, but if the delicious sensations still echoing through her body from his touch were any indication, it would be work the wait.

"Are you all right?" She asked, trying to calm her breathing though it was easier said than done with Daryl still mostly atop her and staring down at her with those intense blue eyes. He nodded, struggling to find his voice but managing to whisper that he didn't want to stop, but she could hear the shame in his voice as he attempted to justify himself and she cut him off with a kiss.

"We don't have to stop. Just kiss me." She murmured, tugging him closer and sealing her mouth to his, closing her eyes and focusing on how good it felt just to lie with him and feel his lips on hers. It was enough for now, for tonight. She just hoped this was the right call, taking it slow rather than forcing him to do more right away like she and Maggie had talked about earlier. Her archer slowly relaxed again as they kissed, his hand gliding up and down the hollow and curve of her side and hip, and she shivered every time his hand slipped under her shirt and brushed her bare skin, sighing softly with want as his mouth wandered to taste her throat again. 

They tasted and touched each other long into the night, maintaining a slow burn that was as delicious as it was maddening. When they finally stopped and cuddled into each other to fall asleep, Lynna's whole body was abuzz with want for him but at the same time she had never felt more satisfied. Being with Daryl, learning him and his body gradually like this was one of the most intimate things she'd ever experienced and she couldn't wait for more. 

Daryl broke their kiss hesitantly when it registered in his mind the placement of his hands had wandered south. He stood still, holding her close despite having halted their contact, waiting for some sort of guidance and reassurance that she wasn’t uncomfortable. He wasn’t one to show affection normally and this was entirely new territory for him.

She muttered words of comfort, kissing him until he relaxed again. He carefully eased them back onto the mattress with Lynna atop him mostly, returning every kiss and following with another as they settled in together only this time in a very different manner. He growled lightly, feeling Lynna’s lips leave his and trail over his throat to his ear, the sensation of her teeth on his ear making him shudder with want. He nudged her to roll over and switch places with him, rolling atop her and letting his lips wander over her flesh, tasting every visible inch of her within reach while his hand brushed up her abdomen, pushing her shirt up and caressing her bare skin with his rough fingers.

Lynna moved a for a second he thought he had crossed a line, hurt her, pushed her away or something, breaking away to look at her blue eyes in the darkness. He was about to ask if he had done something when she told him his touch tickled, starting to draw his hand away and apologize until she gripped his wrist and guided his fingers a little higher, confirming that she liked what he was doing even if it wasn’t much at all. He grinned against her lips, fingers tracing a long pale mark along her ribcage, one he knew the story behind. It hit home with him, knowing that she had been through very similar pain and experiences that he had; it bothered him, killed him to think that someone had ever hurt her.

The tracker gripped her tighter and drew her flush against him, kissing her ravenously and expressing everything he couldn’t with words in his touch. She arched against him, her hands snaking down to his waist, tugging at his shirt but he pulled away from her the instant he felt her trying to undress him further. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her or didn’t want to go any further; he just wasn’t so sure he wanted her to have to see him like he was.

He froze above her, staring back into her eyes with a mix of emotions on his face and a few dozen different thoughts running through his head. Lynna understood without asking that he had his reasons for not simply allowing her to yank off his clothes, for not being as close to her as he might want to. Her fingers traced along his jaw and each kiss he felt her give him made him feel worse. He couldn’t give her everything he wanted to, couldn’t take care of her on every level she needed him to and he worried that his distancing himself might further push her away.

The fact that it hadn’t, he couldn’t decide if that made him feel better or worse. It was comforting to know she still wanted him, still hung around but for how long could he ask her to do that for him? How long would it be before she changed her mind? He felt bad every second he didn’t spend with her when she might have wanted him to but relationships were hard for the hunter to maintain no matter who they were with. He could only hope that she lasted long enough to give him a chance to warm up to everything.

“I don’t wanna stop…” Daryl muttered under his breath, his gaze leaving hers but only for a moment while he tried to decide what to say. “I mean I… this…” He stammered, trying to find words to explain himself. She shushed him, cutting him off and pulling him down to her again, surprising him a little when she told him they didn’t have to in between kisses. He finally returned them again fully, focusing intently on how good this alone felt, having someone even if it was only just simple touching and brushes of skin.

He relaxed into her, letting his hand roam over her frame again, lips wandering along her neck and collarbone, as far as he could go without going too far. He wasn’t certain how long they could keep this going but for tonight he savored it until they both drew back tiredly and his frame fell naturally to rest behind her when she rolled to face away from him. He kissed her shoulder, whispering a good night to her as she held his hand beneath the pillow that was drawn under her head.

\---

More than one night had ended in a similar fashion, the two of them entwined together on their mattress, touching and kissing and pushing the other as far as they could without actually tumbling over the edge. Daryl was still hesitant though he had grown increasingly more and more comfortable with Lynna every night that passed and he hoped things still remained the same or similar. He didn’t want to lose her if he could help it.

Daryl was packing up one of the cars, Michonne at his side, tossing her sword in the back seat. The woman glanced at him, nodding her head and silently indicating that she was ready to roll out when he was. He nodded in return but the look in his eyes made it clear to her as he scanned the yard, that he wasn’t leaving without seeing Lynna first. “Watch tower with Glenn.” The dark woman answered before he could ask.

The tracker looked over at her and nodded his appreciation, telling her quietly that he had to let her know he was leaving. For how long he’d be gone, he didn’t know. He wandered down the dirt path towards the tower, seeing Lynna already standing on the very edge, leaning against the railing. Her eyes widened in confusion when she saw him in his usual sleeveless attire but today he hauled his crossbow over his shoulder. She grinned at him, seeming to not want to address that he had somewhere to be. She playfully asked if he had a date and he laughed, “Yea. Me and Michonne. Goin’ out for a picnic.” He joked easily, grinning back at her.

“Come down for a sec?” He requested, raising his hand to block the sun shining in his eyes. Lynna turned to Glenn and Daryl could faintly hear her telling him she would come right back up. He waited patiently for her to come out of the heavy metal doors, walking over to hold it opened for her. She asked him in a quiet tone what it was he was really doing and he stared back at her as he responded. “Judith. She’s got a fever; not doin’ so hot. Rick doesn’t want Michonne goin’ out alone and he’s gonna stay here keep an eye on, Little Ass Kicker. She’ll be okay I think, just Hershel wanted to get some extra meds in ‘er. Be on the safe side.” He quickly explained.

“You remember what I said right?” Daryl asked, resting his hand on her cheek as she hugged her arms around herself and shook her head. “I promised not to leave for good. I’m gonna come back, don’t you think otherwise got it?” He ducked his head to meet her eyes, seeing her smile at him as she commented that she had heard stories and knew he was hard to put down anyways.

“Damn right.” He grinned, pulling her to him and coaxing her to wrap around his frame. The tracker tugged at her chin, meeting her lips in a reassuring kiss. They lingered for a moment and he knew that the contact had caught her off guard when he pulled away, her cheeks flushing pink and a smile playing on her lips. He didn’t normally kiss her or hug her when others were around because that just wasn’t him but today felt like an exception, trying to get more comfortable with showing how he felt about her. Especially when he was going on a run and there was no knowing what they might run into on the way. He just had to hope that he stuck to his promise and saw her when he returned. “I’ll be back for dinner.” He muttered, brushing his thumb over her soft cheek as they looked over one another.

Lynna waved her man off as he walked away to join Michonne on their mission to help Rick's daughter. She raised her arm and lightly brushed her fingertips over her lips where he had kissed her. It was the first kiss they'd shared out in the open, and he had been the one to initiate it. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it meant the world to her, filled her up with happiness and she was giggling the whole way back up to her post with Glenn on watch.

Well past supper time, the car Michonne and Daryl had taken finally pulled back into the yard. Lynna hadn't eaten, staying holed up in the watch tower pacing nervously back and forth waiting for them to return. She knew it wouldn't do any good getting worked up waiting for them but she couldn't help it. Now that she had Daryl in her life, she couldn't imagine surviving without him at her side.

The brunette watched Daryl and Michonne pile out of the car, the tall dark woman taking the bag of supplies they had gathered and heading immediately to towards the complex. Judith needed her medicine and Lynna was grateful that they seemed to have had some success on their mission. The hunter grabbed his crossbow out of the back of the car and whether he felt her gaze on him or it was mere coincidence he looked right up at the tower where he had last seen her.

Their eyes met and Lynna shook where she stood, trying to keep calm and tell herself she had been worried for nothing, but it was hard to simply switch off the agitation and fear that had been making every moment since they were considered overdue from their trip feel like an hour. She had been so afraid they weren't coming back. That he wasn't coming back.

Daryl's narrow eyes widened with surprise when he spotted her standing there in the growing dark, and he jogged over and up the stairs to meet her in the top of the tower where she had volunteered to keep watch alone while Glenn ate and spent some time with Maggie. She rushed into his arms as soon as he came into the small room and he held her tight against him, his body dirty and still slightly damp with sweat, she could smell faint traces of rotting biter on him but she didn't care, holding him all the closer since he had obviously had to fight to get back to her.

He kissed the top of her head and murmured out a simple apology for being late, she chuckled despite the tears streaming down her face and Lynna craned her head up to meet his eyes. "Better late than never." She said with a crooked smile and a shaky giggle, standing up on her toes and kissing him hard and deep, relief flooding through her as he responded to her. Before she knew it her back bumped up against the wall and she barely managed to catch a quick breath before Daryl's mouth claimed hers again hungrily. Over the weeks they'd spent together the archer had become more assertive in their little trysting sessions and it made her burn with need for him. She clung to his broad shoulders and moaned into his mouth as his mouth ravaged hers, their hips aligning forcefully as he pressed her more firmly against the wall.

"Hey Lynna, I head Daryl and Michonne just got back, I'll take over watch if you want..." Glenn started speaking as he entered the observation room at the top of the tower, meaning to relieve his friend but it quickly became obvious that she was two or three or twelve steps ahead of him as far as finding Daryl went.

The pair of archers nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of his voice, breaking apart and trying to even out their labored breathing but failing miserably. Glenn couldn't help the cheeky grin from spreading over his face as he sidestepped out of the door way and waved his arm at it.

"I see you already found him. Well guys, I'll take over here if ah, you've got some things to discuss. Back in your room. In bed." He quipped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with every word. Lynna giggled and smoothed the front of her shirt self-consciously, embarrassed but also secretly pleased that she and her hunter had gotten to a point where even though they had been caught in a compromising position, Daryl's hand still lingered on her upper arm and a little smirk tugged at his lips. She knew that not very long ago Daryl likely would have stormed out out of self-consciousness from a situation like this.

The pair said their goodnight to Glenn and hurried back to their quarters hand in hand, spending the rest of the night wrapped together, tasting and exploring each other, though still not taking that final step they both desperately wanted.

The next morning Daryl was awake before her like usual, but instead of being up and dressed when her eyes opened, he was still lying beside her in their bed, his hand absently running up and down her flat abdomen.

"Good morning." Lynna hummed as she stretched and shifted to lay closer against him, craning her head up to kiss his lips lightly. "What's with the lazy morning Robin Hood? I like it." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, encouraging him to lie back so she could half drape herself over him and make him stay in the bed with her awhile longer.

Daryl was silent for a moment, his rough fingers gliding over the bare skin of her arm, finally mentioning that Rick had given them both a day off rotation today ahead of schedule to thank Daryl for fetching medicine for his daughter. He told her there was a place he'd been wanting to take her for awhile, now that it was finally warm enough out.

Lynna's brow furrowed with curiosity and she braced herself up on her elbow to meet his gaze again, bumping him playfully when he shot her a mischievous little grin. "What place is that? And why does it have to be warm out to go there?" She asked.

Daryl lay on his side besides Lynna, his arm tucked beneath his head and the other resting over her stomach, brushing his fingers along the tiny bare bit of skin that was exposed. He adjusted himself to get a better view of her sleeping face, being careful not to disturb her. Normally he woke her within a few minutes of the time he roused himself but this morning he was enjoying watching the peaceful look on her face, her eyes fluttering slightly in sleep and her mouth slightly agape. He sighed lightly and soon enough she woke up on her own time, stretching and greeting him sleepily.

He smiled gently at her, returning her morning kiss. “Mornin’.” He responded in kind, draping his arms around her as she moved to lay over him; his fingers brushing up and down her smooth skin. “We got the day off. Rick’s way of sayin’ thanks for goin’ on run when he couldn’t. I figured you could use the extra rest.” He muttered softly, knowing how worried she had been all afternoon and recalling that it had taken her awhile to finally fall asleep, expressing her worry for him having been gone yesterday. He spent most of the start of the night, talking to her, touching her, reassuring her that he would still be here when she woke up in the morning.

“There’s a place I wanna take you anyhow… now that it’s warmer and we got the time, we can go.” The hunter explained, his hands tracing over her back and shoulders, chuckling when she nudged him. He shook his head, sitting up with her in his lap, kissing her enthusiastically. “It’s a secret. If yah wanna know you’ll just have tah tag along.” He smiled against her lips, kissing her one final time and nudging her off him. She rolled her eyes and he reached over and playfully pushed her back into her pillow before he got to his feet.

“Don’t gimme that, Ridin’ Hood. Come on. Best we leave early, get as much time as we can in together before sun down.” Daryl smiled, offering his hand and helping her up to her feet, watching as she bent to grab her jeans. He waited for her to tug them on, grinning as she snatched his hand, pulling it up to kiss his fingers as they laced together. He pulled her towards him and kissed her temple, walking with her down the steps and out to find something to eat.

They ate their breakfast rather quickly, gathering up a few things to take with them on the road. Lynna came up behind Daryl where he was hunched, packing some reusable bottles of water into his side bags of his bike. She reached around him and tugged the strap of his crossbow, “What’re you doin’?” He murmured, a smile playing on his lips, just like every time he looked at her. He arched a brow curiously when she shrugged and pulled the weapon off of his back and he put up no fight against her. She explained that this time she wanted to be able to hold onto him without the slight barrier of his side kick and weapon of choice. She tossed it over her shoulder easier than the first time she had carried it and he chuckled at her, patting his hand over her hip and moving past her to swing his leg over his motorcycle.

She joined him, this time a lot more quickly than she had before. Daryl told Rick where they were headed, or at least informed him they were going out for a while. The front gates opened and the couple tore off down the dusty road and into the wooded area surrounding them. Lynna nuzzled further into him and just like before, his hand brushed over her leg and the hands wrapped around his middle, still wanting to reassure her and have her trust him. They drove for fifteen minutes or more and she finally asked where the heck they were headed but he refused to answer, giving a shake of his head and speeding up to get them there faster.

It was another five minutes or so before they finally arrived and even over the roar of his bike he heard Lynna gasp at the sight. He put on the brakes, easing them close to a line of trees and boulders, the sound of rushing water surrounding them and echoing into the foliage. This was one of the few areas that were seemingly clear of walkers, far enough up the hill that not many even travelled this way. She climbed off the bike and he followed her, taking back his crossbow while she was distractedly taking everything in.

The brunette walked through the pebbly bank along the side of the running water while Daryl set aside his weapons, watching her. She asked him how he found the place and why he hadn’t showed her before, he shrugged, “I told yah, it had to be warm enough to really enjoy it.” He muttered. She padded over to him eagerly and yanked him away from his bike, kissing him in appreciation and requesting that they go for a swim. He hesitated, pulling away from her, “I don’t… I can’t swim that good. You wanna dive in, I’ll stand watch for yah.”

Lynna pouted at him, ducking her head and pleading with him to come with her, teasing him about being a party-pooper when he was the one who brought her all this way. She wasn’t going to let him just sit on the side lines, saying he could hold onto her to keep afloat if he needed. The truth was, not being able to swim wasn’t the only factor as to why he didn’t really want to get in the water with her. She kissed him again, distracting him and encouraging him to come with her, stepping together closer to the edge of the water. She giggled a broke away from him, tugging her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the ground; immediately he broke his gaze from her, always feeling like he was breaking some sort of rule by staring at her body. “What’re you doin’?...” he questioned as she started to unfasten her jeans before him. She answered in a casual tone that she wasn’t going to ruin the little clothes that she had for one afternoon of swimming.

She nodded encouragingly, giving a playful tug at his sleeveless button down and he immediately pushed her hands away from him to keep her from holding onto his clothing. Lynna knew his boundaries and how hard it was for him to break them but when she kissed him, he melted and his heart raced, feeling her warm bare skin as they stood entangled together. They kissed hungrily like they so often did and she muttered softly against his skin, requesting him to come in the water with her. He gave a nod, of all people, Lynna was the hardest for him to say no to.

She smiled and kissed him as his hands roamed her body, her fingers slowly working open the buttons of his shirt and this time he didn’t stop her. His body still stayed tense as she pushed the garment off his shoulders and took a step back, admiring him shirtless for the first time. He nervously ducked his head to avoid her gaze, seeing her eyes flicker down to one of the scars along his abdomen, her hand slowly reaching up to brush over it with her fingertips. He let her touch him, let her trace the few marks that he let her see on his front, his hands shakily working open his tattered jeans and pushing them down his hips. She grinned at him, pleased that he was following her prompting; once undressed she tugged his wrists, walking backwards and pulling him with her into the water.

Daryl moved slow, letting her break away from him to dive down into the cool water, she popped back up, swimming through the rushing water and heading towards the waterfall. He wasn’t really as into it as she was, hadn’t entirely thought this through, hadn’t thought about her wanting him to jump into the water in little to no clothes. He stayed as close as he could to the shallow water, getting in just deep enough to kneel and let the water flood over his shoulders. Lynna swam back over to him giggling as she tried to circle him but he grabbed her before she could pass, drawing her in front of him and telling her to stop.

She stared at him for the harshness in his voice, furrowing her brow and asking why he brought her all this way if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. “I’m tryin’. I don’t you I’m not the best swimmer. I don’t…” He stumbled over his words, watching her as she waded in the water away from him, keeping his back turned and she questioned why he was so tense, why he wouldn’t let her touch him or pull him in the water with her, stating that so far he was doing just fine managing to stay afloat. He shrugged and moved away from her a second time, “’Cause. This isn’t somethin’ I usually do, Ridin’ Hood. You know that.” He answered and she moved into his space, her hands running over his chest beneath the water as she nodded her understanding.

She furrowed her brow and kissed him a few times, keeping his focus on the feel of her lips pressed against his own. Before he could do much of anything to stop her she had brushed past him, starting to wrap herself around his back until he felt her movements halt. Lynna froze when he did, gripping his shoulder to keep him from turning around as he tried to defend himself and get her to stop looking. He hadn’t let much of anyone see the damage on his back, the many scars etched deep into his tanned skin, the tattoos he bore, distorted from the most recent markings before he finally left home. “Lynna…” Daryl murmured, turning around but she pushed at him, telling him ‘no’ and moving so she was behind him on the other side again. It was the first time anyone saw the extent of his abusive past, the memories never faded and neither had his physical wounds.

Lynna made him stay still no matter how hard he tried to keep her from staring, feeling her follow the lines of each mark, up his back and over his shoulders in the same fashion that she had before. “I didn’t want you tah see.” He explained, hating the feeling of shame and weakness the longer that she looked at him, touched him. She didn’t say anything and he couldn’t read what it was that she might be thinking. Her lips pressed to his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist as she stood behind him. He touched her hand that pressed into his abdomen, lacing his fingers over hers and glancing at her as she kissed up his corded neck. She met his lips, muttering reassurances until he turned and hauled her in front of him, lifting her into his arms and returning her kisses with everything that he had, savoring her and devouring her.

 

"No." Lynna told her companion firmly, keeping one hand braced on his shoulder while the other hovered just away from the marred skin of his back. His scars and tattoos were like a road map of the abuses he had suffered, older trails crossed with newer ones and intersected. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she delicately traced over the scars and ink marking him with her fingertips, hardly hearing him when he spoke to her again. He had been through so much, and she understood him not wanting her or anyone to see the indelible way his past had marked him. But... In her mind, sharing this only made them closer. If anyone might understand how he felt, it would be her.

But as she gently traced his marks with her fingers and lips reassuringly, she considered that as much as he might not have wanted her to see the marks on his back, it was more likely he was ashamed of the marks his past had left on him that were not visible to the naked eye. She understood that all too well as well, she didn't bear nearly as many physical scars as he did from her life of abuse and neglect, but she imagined the damage done to her heart and mind were fairly similar to his.

It was why she wasn't angry with him for the contradiction in his behavior, bringing her here but then not wanting to jump in with both feet. She understood the war raging inside him: desperate need for connection versus paralyzing fear to let anyone close. It was exactly how she had felt for the majority of her life. 

She had broken free of it, forging ahead on her own and relying on no one but herself. She had thought that was the answer, that she was fulfilled on her own, but ever since she met Daryl she knew that wasn't the case. Lynna had survived, had done well all things considered on her own, but... Now that she was with him, she felt she was truly living. She wanted more than anything to help him break free of that cycle he was trapped in, bring him into the sun with her.

"There's nothing I see here that I don't want." Lynna murmured. She made a line of kisses up his bare shoulder and neck, brushing his jaw and smiling as he turned to grip her and pull her in front of him again in the water so he could better capture her lips with his. His kiss was hungry and demanding and she yielded to his onslaught, her grip on him tightening as he swallowed her little mewls of want.

Daryl's hands wandered over her body beneath the water, the dial of sensation turned up to eleven with no barrier of clothing between her and his touch. They had made progress over the past few weeks but the boundaries they had been pushing had still never involved being fully unclothed together, especially on his part. Lynna loved the feeling of his hands on her, she stepped into his space, pressing up against his body and shivering at the contact. Lynna wrapped her leg around his hip and rocked her hips into his as they kissed, moaning loudly as his arousal stimulated her clit through the thin layers of his tattered boxers and her panties.

Daryl broke their kiss and stared into her eyes, his breathing rough and uneven as he drew one hand out of the water to cup her face. Just like he done so many times before, he was looking to her for confirmation that she wanted this, wanted him to touch her this way. Lynna smiled at her hunter leaning in to press her brow against his.

"Come with me." She whispered, gliding backwards in the water, drawing him along by the hand out into the deeper water. The brunette giggled at his questioning look, tossing her head at him as she shot off through the water towards the opposite side of the pool. He followed, calling out that instead of Red Riding Hood he ought to call her a mermaid, but despite his claims of not swimming well he kept pace with her easily.

The water on the other side of the pool churned from the falls emptying into it over the wall of rock that had been cut from the hill it flowed from. It streamed in a bubbling sheet over the piled boulders, wearing the rough rock smooth over the ages and forming a natural shelf at the base of it. Lynna pulled herself up onto the stone ledge, sitting on the rocks and leaning back to let the rushing water flow over her delicate shoulders, bracing her back against the slick rock face and letting her eyes fall shut as she savored the refreshing feeling of the water running over her.

Daryl lightly ran his hands over her calves that were still in the water, leaning forward to kiss her knee which made her open her eyes and giggle. He smiled up at her and surged up out of the water, bracing his hands on the stone ledge and holding himself up between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her and she returned it enthusiastically, nipping at his lower lip and tangling her fingers in his long, dark wet hair.

After a moment they broke their kiss, panting heavily and letting their noses and lips lightly brush against each other, unwilling to break contact entirely. "Thank you for bringing me here." Lynna whispered, scooting back and making room for him to join her on the ledge. He made a noise of acknowledgement but from the way he was looking at her she could tell his mind wasn't really devoted to forming actual words at the moment. He joined her and she leaned in to kiss him again, carefully climbing into his lap and straddling him as their mouths met again and again.

Daryl gripped her hips as she settled on him, tugging her forward in his lap and she hummed with want as she felt his hardness pressed against her center again. Her whole body was on fire for him and the cool water rushing over them did little to quench it. She ground against him and his hands wandered over her wet flesh, palming her pert breasts and teasing her stiffened nipples with his fingertips.

She leaned into him, wanting more but still uncertain if she would be asking too much of him at this point. Lynna nibbled at his throat, bringing her lips up to his ear and tugging at his earlobe since she had learned it was one of the things that made him crazy.

"You feel so good..." She moaned, pressing herself against his muscled chest and slowly grinding her center against his erection. There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her, all of her, but she had to convince him that she felt the same and saw him as a worthy partner, the only partner for her.

"I want you so bad baby. Please..." She implored simply, raising her lap far enough off his so she could slip one hand down between them, stroking his bulging length from base to tip and meeting his blue gaze that was nearly black with want. "Please." She repeated simply, kissing him long and hard trying to tell him without words how much she wanted him. Daryl returned her kiss fervently, and her heart pounded with anticipation and relief as she sensed no hesitation from him, no apology as he nodded and kissed her hungrily again.

Lynna carefully climbed up off his lap and stood, tugging her wet panties off her hips while he followed suit, standing and removing his boxers. She looked him over from head to toe, her hunter, her lover, all corded muscle and taut tan skin, delectable from head to toe. He grinned at her a little sheepishly as her eyes devoured him and she giggled, opening her arms up to him, murmuring against his lips again how much she wanted him.

Daryl gripped her waist and turned their bodies on the narrow ledge, pressing Lynna's back against the smooth rock wall and easily lifting her up, bracing himself squarely as her legs naturally wrapped around his hips. The water rushed over her back and shoulders, spilling between their bodies and trailing down his toned legs in rushing rivulets.

Daryl kissed his way up her throat, licking the water off her skin so his lips were wet and cool when their mouths met again. He gripped her firmly, holding her perfectly steady as if her weight was nothing to him, pressing his hot, hard arousal against her tingling center and it was all she could do not to force herself down onto him and get some relief from the fire burning deep in her belly. She had to be patient, had to let him set the terms, at least this first time. She didn't want to risk losing him now when they had come this far.

"Take me, take me please baby." She mewled, threading her fingers into his wet hair and tugging him forward, kissing him desperately. He slid against her clit a few times, making her see stars without even entering her and breaking their kiss to stare deeply into her eyes. He watched her face as he finally joined their bodies, his own expression contorting with pleasure as she cried out from how good it felt to finally have him inside her. 

He pumped in and out of her slowly a few times, asking her through labored breaths if it was all right and she nodded vigorously, wrapping her legs more tightly around him and letting her head loll back into the cool water rushing down over her back. "Oh god yes, yes you feel so good baby, ahh..." Lynna moaned, bucking her hips against him, trying to drive him deeper inside her body. He started moving faster and she lost the ability to form words, he was like nothing she'd ever had before and a ragged moan fell from her lips with every breath she took as he pounded up into her, faster and harder in time with her racing heart.

Daryl nuzzled into her neck and drove into her wildly, his hot flesh at her front and the cold water at her back intensifying the sensations washing over her as she neared her peak. Lynna's nails bit into his shoulders and she screamed his name as she came undone, her whole body quaking with the pleasure he had given her. She heard him growl out a curse as he slipped out of her tight heat at the last second, the warm feeling of him coming over her belly quickly washed away by the rushing water.

They stood entwined for a moment like that, pressed together and struggling to breathe evenly until finally Daryl let her back down. Her feet touched the cool stone and she leaned heavily against his frame, laughing from the sheer joy of finally, finally getting to savor her lover fully. It was everything she had wanted and more from their first time together. 

Daryl pinned Lynna against him, kissing her ravenously and groaning as she ground against him. He pulled away, drawing a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing along her skin just beneath her blue eyes, searching her face for confirmation. He never wanted her to feel pressured either; he wanted her to know that she meant more to him, that he wasn’t out for just sex. She was patient with him, more patient than he expected anyone to be after having been through so much herself she of all people understood his hesitation.

She pressed up against him before slowly slipping out of his grip, telling him to follow her deeper into the churning water. He quirked a brow but did as she requested without much hesitation, he’d do anything Lynna told him to or asked of him, which was a strange feeling for Daryl. He was used to working alone or fighting against orders but not with her, with her he didn’t question anything because he truly trusted her.

The brunette hauled herself up onto the ledge with him in tow; swimming up and kissing each of her knees in turn. He grinned against her skin, his lips brushing over her thigh until he hauled himself up to meet her lips. They never broke contact, not completely, always touching or holding the other in some form. He nudged her nose with his before sealing their lips one final time before bringing himself up to the ledge with her. He nodded and half groaned out a response, no words forming but he knew that she understood him completely.

Lynna shifted until she was in his lap and he welcomed it gladly, feeling her slide against his arousal in his boxers and he groaned at the simple touch. This wasn’t his first time but it was the first time in a long time and the first time it ever meant anything to him because it was with someone who cared about him equally. His fingers tightened around her waist as she trailed her lips up his neck to his earlobe, her teeth nipping and tugging at him, the sensation driving him crazy and only increasing his want for her. She muttered her assurance that she wanted him, begging for more as her hand reached between them to stroke his length.

The hunter nodded at her, tugging her back down to kiss her hungrily to give her the confirmation he was ready and willing to take things a step further, hell the only thing that had kept him from doing so before was the fear that she might reject him for his past and the marks on his skin. They both stood and undressed completely, standing bare before the other for the first time. He smiled shyly at the sound of her giggle but he quickly stepped into her space, gripping her once more and pushing her back against the wall. He lifted her up into his arms and they naturally aligned with one another, kissing and touching every part he could reach.

Daryl ground against her core, feeling her slickness against him, his body stiffening as he resisted the urge to simply slam into her until she made her request and he did as she asked, pushing into her with a ragged sigh. His mind shorted out for a moment at the feeling of her surrounding him. He asked her if what he was doing was okay, if she was okay, just in case she decided it wasn’t what she wanted after all. He wanted her comfortable in anyway and every way possible. She nodded and he took her words as encouragement, taking her hard and fast until her nails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him like her only lifeline.

He cursed under his breath, feeling her hot breath against his skin and her fingers biting into his flesh deeper and deeper the closer he brought her to the edge. She came hard around him, his name falling from her lips and he slipped from her body just in time to lose it himself. They both panted heavily, holding her up against him until her breathing eased and he deemed it okay for her to be set back on her feet. She leaned against him and the laugh she gave made him tense, “What?” He questioned, uncertain of its meaning, asking if he had done something and she shook her head, kissing his chest and reassuring him that everything he had done had been just fine with her.

Daryl chuckled, “Good.” He responded, kissing the top of her head until she shifted to look up at him, his arms sliding over her shoulders and around her frame as their lips met again. “Thanks for comin’ out here with me, Ridin’ Hood.” He gave her a sheepish grin, pulling away and without much warning he let himself fall back into the water, popping back up to see her standing naked and giggling at him.

“We still got a couple hours before sun-down so may as well enjoy it.” He called after her and she dove right in without a fight.

The pair spent the next hour or so entangled together, floating in the water as their under clothes dried at the water’s edge. Daryl was dressed in his jeans again and Lynna insisted on wearing his shirt at least for now, leaving it unbuttoned and it didn’t do much to cover her but he liked the image of her in it. She was sitting with her legs crossed and out in front of her, her back propped against one of the rocks around them while he rested his head in her lap, her fingers carding through his damp hair. They didn’t say much, because that was how it had always been but every so often they would lock gazes and smile.

Daryl fiddled with a twig he found, tracing absently in the dirt while Lynna’s hands continued to play with his hair or trace over his chest and biceps. He had never done this before, never been offered the chance to keep someone around, Merle had always told him how pointless relationships were, how he would never be good enough for someone. His whole life he was told he was worthless and without really wanting to he fell into that scumbag roll just behind his brother. He had changed a lot and even more so since he was left alone; never realizing how much he wanted someone to just be there until Lynna came into the picture.

Lynna’s hand patted Daryl’s chest just as he was dozing, humming inquisitively. She told him quietly that they had company and he chuckled when his eyes opened, seeing a stray walker wandering close to the stream. “Don’t we always. Can’t even get a couple hours off the job.” He complained, kissing her forearm and shifting until he sat up, climbing to his feet.

The hunter reached down to grabbed his crossbow propped against the rock beside them, pulling the string back easily and dropping in an arrow, firing his shot and hitting the walker straight between the eyes. He heard Lynna’s words of approval and then her arms snaked around him as he stared at the being lying still on the hard ground. “Real romantic huh?” He sighed, running his fingers over her hand on his waist. She laughed and he could feel her shrug her shoulders, “Make the most of what we’re given right?" 

Lynna admired the way her hunter's muscles moved and bunched under his taut skin as he loaded and drew his crossbow to dispatch their unwelcome guest. She hauled herself up off the ground, tousling her long dark locks that hung in damp waves about her face and shoulders. "Nice shot Robin Hood." She complimented him, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back, pleased when he didn't tense at the contact she was making with his scarred flesh.

She laughed at his little comment and shrugged. Like it or not, dealing with biters was a common part of life now, and they could never completely let their guard down. But being with Daryl, knowing he had her back and she his, made that dark part of reality much less frightening.

She squeezed him a little tighter before releasing him so he could go retrieve his arrow, a slight smile of satisfaction on her rosebud lips as she watched him. Her smile quickly evaporated however when she saw him tense and quickly crouch down, snatching his arrow from the cranium of the fallen walker and twisting around to gesture at her to get low as well.

Lynna immediately dropped, knowing he had good reason for waving her down. It was likely that there were several more biters where the first one he had felled came from, in a quantity he didn't feel they were prepared to deal with, at least not unless they got to a more defensible position.

Lynna rushed over to where her bow and quiver lay on the grass by the rest of their discarded clothes, careful to stay low as she turned back to face Daryl and fitted an arrow to the string. He was quietly working his way back towards her, whispering that there was a group of geeks milling around just over the rise in the terrain but he felt they hadn't noticed them yet.

"Did you get a headcount? Can we take them?" She whispered, adrenaline flooding her system as her flight or fight senses kicked in. Daryl stayed quiet, considering what he'd seen and weighing the risk in his mind. He looked at her over his shoulder, and she gave him a devilish little grin, letting him know she wasn't afraid. She wasn't the type to go looking for biters to take down, but she had very recently grown attached to this little pool and if she could keep it clear of walkers, she wanted to do so.

He nodded at her, glancing at his quiver and she grabbed it and handed it to him. They crept closer to the crest of the little hill the first biter had come over and Lynna's sharp blue eyes swept the area, counting at least two dozen biters and her heart pounded in anticipation of the looming fight.

They each readied their weapons, looking at each other once more and then beginning the extermination process, taking down each walker with a clean, precise head shot. It was over in moments, not a single one of the walking corpses getting even halfway near them before falling with an arrow lodged in their skull.

They went to gather their spent ammunition and Lynna had to brace her foot on one walker's neck in order to extract a particularly stubborn arrow from the eye socket of a geek. "Give it, you bastard." She growled under her breath as she yanked it from the monster's skull. She glanced up when she heard Daryl chuckle at her, "What?" She asked with a crooked grin as she wiped her arrow off on the grass.

He shrugged and commented that she wasn't like most girls, making her laugh in return. "No I suppose not. Maybe I should pass out from all this gore so you get to be a big man and carry me back home?" She winked at him, pressing the back of her arm to her brow and closing her eyes as she made an exaggerated gasping noise. "Oh my, who will save poor little helpless me?" She said dramatically, but cut off from continuing her teasing by being suddenly swept up off her feet.

She squealed a little in surprise, her eyes flying open and she laughed helplessly as Daryl adjusted her slight weight in his arms, carrying her away from the strewn bodies of walkers and giving her a sly little smile of his own. "My hero. You know this doesn't count as payback for one of the times I legitimately saved your life, right?" She giggled, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling herself up to lightly kiss her hunter's cheek.

Daryl went and retrieved his arrow from the walkers skull but as his gaze flickered over the hill side, eyes widening as he spotted a good number of the undead coming in their direction. How far up the walk they would make it, he didn’t know but he wanted to avoid drawing the extra attention to themselves, internally he wondered if their escapades and the sounds of their voices had drawn out these bastards to the area. It was entirely worth it to be with Lynna even if it was cut short.

He ducked down and turned, gesturing for her to follow his lead, then pressing a finger to his lips indicating for her to keep quiet. She immediately did as he asked, hunching down and he explained that they had walkers coming up to crash the party. She grabbed her weapon and handed off his quiver so he could reload and Lynna seemed fairly certain of herself, of them and their skills to take down the couple dozen or so biters in the distance.

They both rose up at the same moment, aiming their weapons and arrows went flying, taking down walker after walker until it was clear. He watched her with a pleased grin as she fired a shot into the last remaining enemy, loving that she could so easily handle herself; she didn’t need him, not for any of this and he didn’t mind one bit. He had never been the type to care for anyone who couldn’t handle their own, anyone who feared breaking a nail or even a bone. She smiled at him and they both scanned the area for any left overs before trekking down the hillside to get their ammo back for later use.

Lynna bend, bracing her foot on one of the bodies and tugging with everything she had to retrieve one bolt, the words tumbling out of her mouth under her breath making him laugh. His shoulders shook, looking at her fondly as she questioned him. “You’re not like most girls, that’s all. Certainly a different breed.” He shrugged, hearing her laugh.

Lynna responded playfully, pretending she was the damsel and making him laugh again in his chest. He shook his head at her behavior, her arm pressing to her brow and her head slumping back as she acted out the part somewhat teasingly. He threw his last few arrows into the quiver on his back, wandering quietly over to where she stood and bending to scoop her up. She squeaked at the loss of contact with the earth as he hauled her back up the hill with ease. Lynna giggled, kissing his cheek and sounding sincere when she called him her hero, that was until she joked about how this wasn’t at all paying off his debt to her.

The tracker shook his head and smirked, “We’ll see, Ridin’ Hood.” He commented softly, her body resting against him completely as he carried her back to where they were sitting before their little interruption. “Maybe it’s a debt I don’t wanna pay off… makes yah stick around anyhow.” He stated as they made it back. He very carefully set her back on her feet, pulling away to look at her. They lingered in each other’s space but far enough away that he could take in every bit of her.

Lynna flushed and tucked her hair behind her ear in her usual shy manner, asking him why he what he was doing. He shook his head, not breaking his gaze even for a second as he admired his lover. “Nothin’.” He whispered and she smiled shyly, questioning why he was staring like he was, requesting that he stop. “Never. I like when you change colors like that remember?” He teased, smiling adoringly at the woman before him.

She shook her head at him and he stepped into her space again, his hand drawing up to cup her face and urge her to kiss him which she gladly did. “I like that you’re not like most girls.” Daryl told her, her hand pressing over his on her cheek and a soft smile on her lips. He wasn’t exactly the greatest at telling someone how he felt or what he was thinking, even with Lynna but he hoped she knew him enough to understand that he cared about her on a far deeper level than anyone else he knew. They kissed again, lingering a little longer until he pulled away, “And as nice as you look in my shirt, I’m gonna need it back.” He grinned, eyes flickering to hers when they pulled apart.

She arched a brow at him and his hands fell to her middle, unbuttoning the few buttons that she had done up, leaning to kiss her collarbone and neck affectionately as he pushed the fabric off of her shoulders. She mewled a little and he couldn’t help but be satisfied knowing that she still wanted him just the same, grinning gently as he pulled away and tugged the shirt back over his own body. “We’ll come back.” He promised.

 

Lynna grinned up at her hunter when he told her they could come back to this place. "We better. Frequently." She added, turning on her heel and going to pull her own top back on. She took a moment to tease her still damp tresses into side-braid over her left shoulder, hoping to keep it from getting too tangled on their ride back.

The pair returned to the prison later that evening, Lynna pitching in with some clean up and Daryl helping to burn the piles of biters slain at the fence line even though it was technically their day off rotation. Neither of them were the type to be idle for long when there were jobs to be done.

Lynna finished helping Carol and went up to get ready for lights out, kneeling at the foot of the mattress and shuffling through her small bag of clothes and personal items. She bit her lower lip, trying to piece something together before Daryl got back in from his work. She didn't exactly have much to work with, but she wanted to at least try.

The slender woman loosed her long hair from it's braid, letting it hang in soft waves down her back. She put on the nicest shirt she had, a lace-edged red camisole that was a size too small but in this case she felt it wasn't a bad thing for her decollete to be all but bursting out of the tiny red top. She opted for the tank top and her pair of black panties, then dug out one of the most rare items she had from the bottom of her duffle, an almost depleted glass bottle of water lily scented perfume.

She daubed a drop or two on her throat and smiled as the light floral scent warmed on her skin, hoping she presented a tempting sight. Lynna stretched herself out on the the mattress they shared and waited for her hunter to come to her.

She didn't have long to wait, the canvas wall rustled and her heart skipped, a tiny part of her afraid that he would think her silly for displaying herself like this... She hoped this wasn't a mistake.

Daryl and Lynna got back soon after, riding his bike up to the gates where a few of the gang were waiting for their return already. They spent some of the evening together, stealing glances as usual and also spent a good bit of the night apart after they ate, deciding that even though they had the option to simply relax, they preferred doing something to keep them busy until it was ‘lights out’.

He surprisingly wasn’t all that tired, even after his day with his girl and the work he did around the prison with both Rick and Glenn. Hauling put to rest walkers around wasn’t the easiest of jobs nor the most exciting but you built up a tolerance for the activity more or less. He cleaned himself up with a wet rag as best he could, still fairly clear of blood and sweat from having spent most his afternoon in a pool of cool water. He grinned at the thought as he walked up the yard and back to the prison.

The tracker walked inside and up the steps into his usual space, pushing aside the blanket doors and stepping inside. He was seemingly focused on putting his toys away, tugging his knife from his hip and tossing it to lie beside his crossbow that was leaning on the wall. He caught an unfamiliar scent, one that wasn’t of death or sweat that normally lingered in the entire prison, it was faint but he noticed it. His eyes wandered over and he spotted Lynna staring up at him from her position on their mattress.

His heart raced as he dropped hold of the canvas curtain behind him, letting it fall closed to hide them both. “Wh-“ He started, trying to form some kind of word, any word to give her recognition. He licked his lips and side stepped further into the space, running his hand over the back of his neck and clearing his throat. “Hey. Uhh…” He stammered, unsure how to take this.

She smiled up at him and got to her knees on the mattress, he could see on her face that she was pleased with his response despite his lack of saying much of anything. She giggled and greeted him in return, “You…” He muttered, his eyes raking over her curves, the ones he was only just now fully coming to know as she inched towards him. Daryl nodded his head and pointed lazily with his finger to her get-up. “I like your shirt. It’s… different.”

She took his hand and started tugging at him a little, encouraging him to move closer as he took it all in. This certainly wasn’t what he expected to see when he returned to their quarters. He eased himself down to sit on the edge of the mattress at her prompting, still looking over every inch of her, memorizing her like always. She tilted her head to kiss him softly and the closeness allowed for him to get a good whiff of her perfume, uncertainty still playing out on his tanned face. He understood why she was in such little clothing but it was still something to get used to, coming ‘home’ to a woman in bed that he knew everything about, knew by name and cared for, after a long day of work. “You smell good.”

Lynna smiled, bumping the tip of her nose against his. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She whispered, breathing in the faint smell of wood smoke mingled with his own masculine scent she had come to love over their nights spent sleeping in each other's arms. It was obvious that her actions had ruffled him, but she had expected to catch him off guard considering how long it had taken them to finally share each other fully.

"I know it's not much but... I just wanted-" Lynna looked down at herself, a note of apology in her voice that Daryl seemed to pick up on because he immediately silenced her by capturing her lips with his. He kissed her softly at first but when she opened her mouth to him he automatically deepened the contact and she matched note for note. She threaded her fingers into his long tousled hair, angling her head to give him better access and pressing up against his muscled chest.

Lynna shivered with want and her fingers sought out the buttons of his tattered sleeveless shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and trailing her lips down his neck to his chest as she pushed at him trying to get him to lay back on the bed. Daryl complied, easing back continuing to sweep his hands up and down her curves as she straddled his lap. She hummed satisfactorily as she felt him hard for her, grinding slowly against his arousal and biting her lip to stifle a moan.

Daryl's fingers toyed with the hem of her figure hugging camisole and Lynna smiled down at him, gently gripping his wrists and holding his hands at her waist when he tried to withdraw them. "It's okay..." She soothed, craning her body down to sweetly kiss his lips. "I want you to touch me, I want you to look at me..." She murmured, straightening back up and slipping his hands under her shirt. Lynna arched her back and lifted her arms as he tugged the garment up and off her frame, smiling and shaking out her hair once it was removed.

Daryl devoured the sight of her and she flushed, heat pooling at the apex of her thighs from the raw desire in his gaze. His rough hands glided over her smooth skin, cupping her breasts and teasing her rosy peaks to rigid points, making her groan and lean into his touch. She continued rocking against his thick hardness, her panties getting soaked with her need for him. Her body remembered the pleasure it had experienced earlier that afternoon and she craved him more now than she ever had when all she had to draw on was her imagination of what it might be like to be with him.

Daryl started bucking his hips up against her, matching her rhythm and growling a little in his chest as the friction between them intensified. Lynna braced her hands on his broad shoulders, bearing down on him and shuddering as her pleasure built. Daryl watched her with the almost unsettling amount of focus only he could muster, his breathing getting erratic as her pace increased. He craned his head and shoulders up off the bed and nipped and sucked at her breasts, the added sensation making her whimper with need.

"I need you inside me..." Lynna prompted, not wanting to completely dominate him but trying to coach him to make the move that would give them both what they needed. She wanted him desperately, but she felt like if she completely took charge too early he might tie in her domineering with some residual feelings of not being in control of what happened to him like when he was young.

She had little to worry about, he took her cue enthusiastically and reached down to free his throbbing length from his old jeans and surprised her by hooking his thumb into her wet panties, pushing them aside and stroking her soaked center. Lynna tensed and gasped with pleasure at the contact, her nails biting into Daryl's shoulders.

He responded to her reaction almost instantly, forgetting himself for the moment and slowly, almost experimentally dipped his middle and ring finger into her tight heat, making a come hither motion with his digits that stroked her walls in a maddeningly delcious way. Her mouth fell open and Lynna started riding his hand, her sounds of pleasure getting louder as he increased his pace and brushed over her clit with the rough pad of his thumb.

He asked her brokenly if she liked what he was doing and Lynna nodded, panting and trying not to get too loud as she neared her brink. He asked her what she needed, knowing she was on the edge and she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. "Faster... Oh god just like that baby..." She mewled against his lips, her body going taut like her bowstring and he did as she asked, thrusting his long fingers into her vigorously and she kissed him deeply to muffle her moans of pleasure as she came undone above him.

Daryl sighed at his inability to be straight up with Lynna, tell her he thought she was gorgeous and tell her he wanted her but she understood anyways. He glanced at her when she started to try and explain herself, hearing in her voice that maybe his response didn’t show her as much as he thought. He might be horrible with words but he knew now of other ways to let her know how he felt about it all.

He leaned over and pecked her sweetly once or twice until she responded and opened her mouth to him. He deepened it further and she leaned into him just like he expected her to, her hands sliding over his chest and working open his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and coaxing him back onto the mattress. Lynna climbed over him and settled into his lap, his hands wandering over her hips and thighs as she ground down against his arousal in his bottoms. He groaned softly at the sensation, his fingers hooking into her top only to start pulling away and stopping himself.

The brunette gripped his wrists, keeping him from moving like he had planned and she encouraged him to undress her because that was what she wanted. He pushed the fabric up and tore it off her frame, admiring her body not for the first time, his hands wandering up to her chest, fondling her breasts and teasing her with his fingers. His hips bucked up in response, craving more from her but unable to form words, not that he spoke many anyways. His mouth found her peak, sampling her flesh with his tongue and teeth until she begged for more, confirmed that she wanted all of him again.

He understood her prompting and reached between them to unfasten his bottoms, pushing aside enough clothes to free himself for her. Then he thought about something else, thought about what else they could do and how he could rile her up further. He wanted to take advantage of the chance he had to be attentive to her and her desires. He wanted to know everything about her, to learn everything that got her going. Daryl pushed aside her panties, looking back at her as he stroked her clit with the tips of his fingers, making tiny circular motions and testing her reactions.

Lynna’s grip on his tightened in the same way it had when he had pleasured her at the waterfall this afternoon, indicating to him that what he was doing wasn’t horrible. With the sounds she was making and the way she was trembling above him, already nearing that breaking point before he did much else, he forgot all about his own need, wanting to watch her get off, know that he was the one to take her there and make her feel good. Her eyes locked on him almost seeming curious as to what he was going to do, how far he was going to go so he dipped two digits into her soaked center, her slickness surrounding his fingers as he stroked her walls.

Daryl experimentally moved his fingers in different patterns figuring out what she liked, “Is this… Lynna do you like this?” He panted, trying to figure out her body still and learn her likes and dislikes. His thumb drew circles over her most sensitive spot and she quivered suddenly, nodding in response to his question. “Tell me what you need, love.” He requested, growling as she leaned in to kiss him, her words and the pleased mewls escaping her lips between kisses winding him up further and further.

He continued the motion with his fingers, pushing deeper inside of her and quickening his strokes until she moaned harshly into his mouth, her lips breaking apart from his and her mouth falling opened as her orgasm claimed her. Her nails bit into the side of his neck where she was clinging to him and he hissed at the feeling, his eyes darkening as her desire soaked his hand and jeans, withdrawing from her after she rode out her high. Lynna’s eyes finally fluttered back opened to look at him, the flush in her cheeks deepening as he grinned at her. He didn’t care much about her returning the favor, not really, despite his thick hard arousal throbbing with want and need for her, it was satisfying in and of itself to know that he could do something like this for her with only his hands.

He figured it would end there, that she would move on and they would sleep and he would have to calm himself before slipping into bed beside her. But as soon as he moved even if only slightly, her hand shot down between them, taking hold of his shaft and his face distorted at the feeling of her hands on him. Without so many words she scolded him for trying to leave without her getting her chance to help him in return. He didn’t understand this give and take thing, wouldn’t ever expect her or require her to assist but it was clear that she wanted to just as badly as he had wanted to do for her.

Her fingers pumped his length a few times, making him even harder for her, his tip brushing her clit and feeling her slide against him easily. She leaned forward to press against his chest, kissing his jawline up to his ear, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear before taking it between her teeth in the way she knew he liked so much. Daryl growled and for the first time, he asked for her in one single word that he knew she would understand, “Lyn…” He whispered, his hips jolting as he thrust into her hand, desperate for more, for anything that she would give.

Daryl lifted his hand to entangle his fingers in her hair, drawing her back to kiss her hungrily. She sank down onto him, sliding easily along his hardness, still dripping from before. He sighed pleasingly at the connection of their bodies, tightening his hold on her and squeezing his eyes closed, biting back a curse from how good she felt. She rocked her hips, clenching around him with every motion and he latched onto her, biting harder than he meant to at her shoulder, kissing the spot sweetly in apology after. She gasped and cried out for him, his hand shooting up to cover her mouth, silencing her to keep the others at bay. He kissed up her neck, moving his hand so he could meet her lips, swallowing her every moan and hitched breath with his kisses. “God you feel so good, babe.” He breathed, needing her to know for certain that he liked this, every bit of it. 

Lynna knew it was important to be quiet, the last thing they needed to deal with was the aftermath of the whole prison hearing them going at it, but it was much more difficult a task than she anticipated to control the volume of her voice as Daryl stretched and filled her. Her hunter swallowed her moans for her when she couldn't curb them, telling her brokenly how good she felt.

He braced his feet on the mattress and started to drive up into her, matching her rhythm and gripping her hips fiercely to keep her squarely atop him. Lynna bounced above him, her lips parted in a silent moan as she felt her pleasure coiling and building deep inside her again. Her spine bowed in ecstasy as her second peak claimed her even quicker than the first, her walls clenching and fluttering around Daryl's hardness as he slammed up into her.

Daryl's body stiffened and his eyes clenched shut as he came, lifting her up off his length and groaning harshly as his warm seed spurted on her belly and over his defined abs. Lynna panted above him, a bright smile across her flushed face and affection in her blue eyes.

The tracker smiled softly in return, glancing down and back up at her, murmuring a little apology for the mess and she giggled, shaking her head and bending to kiss him softly. "It's fine, really." She gently brushed his sweat dampened hair off his brow, kissing him again and sitting back up off of him. Lynna reached over to the pile of dirty clothes by the bed, using a bunched up shirt to clean her belly off and then wiped him off as well. 

"Guess I better make sure I wash that, huh?" She laughed, lying back down and snuggling up against her lover, sighing with bliss at the feeling of lying skin to skin with him in bed. He chuckled in response, holding her tightly and letting his hands idly brush up and down her bare skin.

The pair lay entwined for the rest of the night, drifting off to sleep like so many nights before only this time it was totally different. Now that they had partaken in each other to Lynna finally felt whole, felt right lying here wrapped up in him.

The next morning Lynna woke up to the blissful feeling of Daryl's warmth surrounding her, she lay on her side facing away from him and his larger frame was curved completely flush against her. The brunette sighed and stretched a little without dislodging her body from his, humming as her hunter's lips pressed against her neck and shoulder when her movements roused him.

"Good morning Robin Hood." She murmured, a sleepy smile in her voice. He simply grunted in response, making her giggle as his lips continued to graze on her neck and his hand slid down her front to brush over her center. Lynna shivered and gasped at his touch, not expecting such a brazen action from him but definitely welcoming it. Maybe their fun last night had given him the confidence to initiate like this.

His arm that had been pillowed under her head shifted to wrap across her shoulders and pin her to his frame, muttering in her ear how soft she was and his warm breath and strong grip made her quiver with want. Lynna raised her leg to give his hand better access to her, her heart racing and her breath growing shallow as his long callused fingers started playing with her clit, alternating slow circular motions with rapid strokes over the sensitive button of flesh.

The brunette strained against his iron grip, trembling and arching involuntarily as he slowly wound her up. She could feel him getting hot and hard for her against her rear and she had enough presence of mind to grind back against his erection, trying to give him a little of the same pleasure he was giving her. His hips started rocking against her and the speed of his hand increased on her most sensitive spot, reaching further down to dip his fingers into her soaked core and drawing her slickness up to tease her clit in even faster strokes.

"Oh god, Daryl, I can't... It's so good, I- ahh!" Lynna's whole body shook as she unraveled, she tugged his arm up and bit down on his forearm to stifle her cry of pleasure making him groan sharply in a mix of pleasure and pain. He followed her over the edge, coming between their bodies and cursing as they came together. Lynna let her head fall back against his shoulder as she came down from her high, her skin damp with sweat and her breathing ragged from her pleasure. She giggled as he pushed back a little from her, using the sheet to clean up her back and swearing in a teasing tone of voice that he hadn't meant to do that, but she was too hot for her own good.

Lynna laughed happily, twisting in the small bed after he wiped her off and leaning in to peck his lips. "It's okay, I'm glad I turn you on baby." She wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully, earning another rough laugh and slightly embarrassed smile from him. She looked at his arm and lightly brushed the teeth marks she'd left on his skin, her blue eyes flickering back up to his. "So, my man likes it a little rough, does he?" She commented with a playful giggle, softly kissing the marks she'd made and storing away that information for good use later.

Daryl slept even more peacefully that night with Lynna in his arms, being entangled together meant something more now than it had before. He pressed up tight against her back like most nights after cleaning themselves up as best that they could. He felt a little bad having made the mess that he did but the expression on her face had told him she didn’t mind at all, she wasn’t put off by it in the least bit. He grinned to himself as the scent of her perfume and nuzzled further into her neck as they drifted off together.

The next morning he heard her rouse beside him, stirring and bringing him to full wakefulness as well. His eyes barely opened to slits, craning his head to kiss along her neck and shoulder. He grinned against her skin at the effect he had on her, hearing her sigh and gasp as his hands roamed over her bare frame. He grunted in greeting, too busy nipping and kissing her to really focus on a proper response. He let his fingers slipped down her front, caressing her center and feeling her steadily getting wet for him the more he touched her. He liked that he could do such a thing that he caused such a reaction in her body.

He teased her center with the pads of his fingertips, drawing her slickness up to swirl around her clit, alternating and dipping his fingers deep inside her. He sped up the motion of his hand until she was shaking, rocking back against him and forcing him to grind on her more firmly in return. He groaned as he drew out her pleasure, crying out in pain and pleasure as Lynna snatched his arm and bit into his flesh. The pain she caused him adding to the sensation of her pressed up against him and coming around his digits. He gave into his own pleasure, coming between them and against her back and rear.

The tracker panted out an apology, withdrawing from her center and leaning back to clean her up. “Sorry… that was ‘pose t’ be for you not me. I didn’t mean t’…” he glanced down shyly as his hand wrapped in their sheets ran over her rear, knowing she understood. “Can’t help it when my girl is too sexy for her own good.” He muttered in an apologetic tone despite his compliment to her.

She turned in his arms to face him, kissing him sweetly and teasing him in return. He laughed at her actions still feeling a little embarrassed and bad for pouncing on her like he had even if it had been meant for her benefit. He pulled his arm up and ran his fingers over the spot Lynna’s teeth had nearly torn into and she grabbed at his hand to examine the mark as well. She questioned if he liked it rough and he smirked a little, “Guess we’re both learning that huh? Never thought I’d have a thing for a biter.” He chuckled, making her giggle at the use of the term. He bent to kiss her once more before pulling away despite how much he wanted to keep going all morning, they had jobs to do. “Come on. Go see if the showers are open, huh?” He prompted, pecking her a final time and reaching over to grab his clothes from along her side of the bed on the floor. Lynna kissed up his arm and to his shoulder, not entirely willing to let him dress.

“Come on Ridin’ Hood. Aint’ you tired of me yet?” He joked, brushing his hand over her pretty face and giving her a smile. “I promise it’ll happen again. But we don’t have the time for another go.” Daryl chuckled, kissing her forehead affectionately, hauling himself up to his feet and tugging his jeans back up his hips.

They dressed and he held open the canvas door for her to walk out, ready to go get breakfast and then possibly head to the shower if it was empty enough. Daryl wasn’t a fan of an audience when he went in there but Lynna understood why now. Lynna smiled at him and he pushed past her down the steps until he felt her hand gripping the back of his shirt, slowing his stride and requesting that he walk with her. He chuckled and gave a nod of understanding, so maybe he was bad about all this.

Daryl gestured for her to walk and snaked his arm around her, pressing against the small of her back to guide her out of the prison. His hand lingered there until they made it outside where more of the group was wondering and sitting eating their meals. He still wasn’t one for being overly affectionate in front of the groups with Lynna but the longer they were together the more comfortable he got. They grabbed their food and he followed her back to one of the stoops, sitting down close at her side and for the first time he had chosen to sit with her rather than the other way around.

Lynna didn't miss the sidelong glances and little smiles here and there that her and Daryl were getting as they walked with his arm wrapped around her into the commissary area and got their breakfast. It might have embarrassed Daryl but it simply made Lynna happy, she was glad to finally be more open about what they meant to each other and have the others in the group accept it.

Glenn and Maggie were sitting at a table eating together and when Lynna and Daryl sat off by themselves to eat she could feel their eyes on them and it made her giggle as she started to eat. Daryl didn't miss their observers or Lynna's reaction either, scoffing and shaking his head as he tore into his sludgy cream of wheat and commenting that some people had nothing better to do than stare. The brunette laughed and nudged him as she ate and he smiled at her, it felt good knowing that he was accepting of the attention they were getting even if he didn't prefer having attention of any kind focused on him typically.

The crossbow wielding marksman went out first thing with Rick to check over the perimeter, looking for weaknesses in the fence line that kept them and the undead separated. Aside from being one of the more important jobs that Rick didn't trust many aside from himself to do, it was an opportunity for him and his most trusted team member to talk alone, discuss issues within the group and how life at the prison was running in general. Rick depended on Daryl's silent and keen observations, he often saw things that no one else did and his instincts were rarely off. 

Lynna made herself busy helping Carol with the laundry, it was no small task and often an all day job. She didn't mind though, having to stifle a grin as she discreetly washed a particular shirt of Daryl's and their bedsheets. A few hours later when most of the clothes were hanging up to dry, Carol had gone to teach their improvised classes for the children of the prison and left Lynna to the task she preferred and was most apt at, mending and sewing various clothing items in need of repair.

The brunette had long enjoyed sewing, needlework and crocheting, in fact as she sewed up various items with the rough white thread they had available she couldn't help but pine for a few spools of vibrantly colored embroidery floss or perhaps a few skeins of yarn to make use of the small set of crochet hooks she had packed away in her dufffle bag.

Maggie came by to gather up some of the clean clothes to distribute out to their respective owners, but she stopped to watch Lynna at work, her long fingers deftly guiding the needle and thread through the fabric of a pair of cargo pants she was patching. It took several moments for Lynna to realize she was being observed and smiled when she looked up and met Maggie's kind eyes.

"I guess you'll be needing some bigger things to wear pretty soon, hmm?" Lynna commented, glancing at Maggie's abdomen that was only just barely starting to show any signs of the life growing inside her. Her friend smiled and brushed her hand over her middle, agreeing with her statement with a sigh. The taller brunette sat herself down by her friend, folding up what Lynna had already mended beside her.

Maggie leaned in close and commented that Lynna and Daryl had seemed awfully cozy that morning, to which the younger woman giggled and nodded. Maggie asked her if things had progressed since they last talked and Lynna glanced around before replying in a conspiratorial tone, "Oh yeah. Things have definitely... Progressed. Progressed my brains out." She and her friend burst into peals of laughter at her comment, spending a good part of the afternoon enjoying their rather explicit girl talk.

That evening as the sun was going down, Lynna stood on watch with Glenn and got similarly grilled with questions by him concerning her and Daryl's relationship just like his wife had done earlier. It was strange but also nice to have friends who were so invested in her happiness, and while she went into far less detail with Glenn than she had with Maggie, Lynna let her friend know that she and her hunter were definitely enjoying a new level of their relationship.

Things were fairly quiet as the darkness got deeper, Lynna's mind was starting to wander to when her shift was over and she could go find Daryl and drag him to their bed. Glenn broke her out of her thoughts with a quiet word to alert her that he thought he saw something, pointing out to the east and grabbing the binoculars, trying to make out details in the almost full dark.

The slender brunette joined him, taking the binoculars from him to look herself. Her night vision was fairly good, and she could make out someone vigorously shaking the fence, their movements far to fast and frantic to be a walker. Lynna's muscles tensed and she looked at Glenn, "What should we do?" She asked, already slinging her bow over her shoulder in preparation to head down to the fence line.

"We need to go get Rick. Probably Daryl too." Glenn began, gathering his own weapon to follow her down. Lynna nodded but when they got to the bottom of the tower instead of following him she ran for the fence where the lone human was standing. "Lynna! What are you doing?" Glenn called after her, taking a half step to pursue her but knowing he needed to tell Rick first and foremost so they could decide what to do about their uninvited guest.

"I won't let him in or anything, just gonna go see if they're all right. Hold off any walkers around him while you go get Rick and Daryl!" She responded over her shoulder, running across the yard and fitting an arrow to her bow as she went in preparation to aim at any biters around the innocent visitor, or at the visitor himself if he wasn't so innocent. Glenn groaned in frustration but knew he had no time to argue with her, running to get Rick as quickly as possible.

Lynna pulled up a few feet from the fence, seeing now up closer that their 'guest' was a dirty, haggard man looking to be in his early twenties. He was alone, obviously frightened and from the look of the crude, dirty bandage wrapped around his arm he was wounded as well. He saw her and called out to her, trying not to be too loud since there were biters in the immediate vicinity that fortunately hadn't noticed him yet.

He asked her to let him in, his voice raw and cracked with desperation and likely dehydration. Lynna's heart bled for him, she knew what it was like to be alone out there, but she couldn't exactly just let him waltz right in. "Just hold on, and be quiet for god's sake. Someone's on the way..." She assured him, looking back up at the prison hoping for signs of Rick or Daryl to be coming but she saw no one yet.

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna die if you don't let me in now! Please... Please I'm begging you, I don't wanna die..." The man rasped, collapsing to one knee and Lynna flinched, wondering if he was in worse shape than he first appeared and glancing around worriedly at the lumbering walkers only a few yards away on either side of him. 

The brunette grabbed her canteen off the strap that held her quiver to her back, closing the distance between them and crouching down to offer him a drink of water at least through the fence. The young man pressed his parted cracked lips up between the chain link and Lynna tipped her canteen up to let some water flow into his mouth. "That's it, drink it slowly..." Lynna whispered, keeping an eye out all around while he drank.

The young man took all the water she had, she didn't want to think about how long it had been since he'd had a good drink of water with how ravenously he gulped it down despite her advising to take it slow. Lynna heard footsteps in the distance behind her and she smiled, "Here they come. I'm sure we can work something out to help you." She whispered.

"I'm sure we can too." The young man responded weakly, but as Lynna moved to stand up again his hand suddenly shot through a small gap in the chain she hadn't noticed against the supporting pole, wrapping around her throat quicker than thought and Lynna's whole body tensed as she felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed to her temple. The man stayed crouched behind her body for cover glancing out around her head to peek at the three men running up to meet them across the yard and hissing in her ear, "If you scream I'll shoot you in the fucking head. I didn't come this far just to die, tell your people to let me in or I'll pull the trigger!" He hissed, the fatigue and desperation apparent in his voice but his grip on her throat was extremely tight.

Daryl was busy helping Rick out with a few things inside the prison and out around the fence line when Glenn came barreling toward them telling them that they had a visitor. The three men exchanged seemingly heavy glances knowing full well that most visitors they ever encountered since living where they did, tended to end up being someone they didn’t want to keep around. Glenn stumbled over his words a little telling them that Lynna was over there talking to the man. “She’s what? You left her?” The hunter questioned harshly, stepping into Glenn’s space and letting his shoulder smack into him as he brushed past him.

Glenn stared up at him, telling him that he had confidence in Lynna’s ability to watch out for herself and the man was on the outside of the fence anyhow. Daryl didn’t care, he trusted his girl but it was the rest of the world that he expected to turn on them; they never knew what to expect and leaving her alone wasn’t exactly something he approved of, whether she could handle herself or not.

He took off like a shot and headed straight to the east side where they could see her in the distance talking to someone, Rick and Glenn both running in step with the redneck. Daryl’s pace increased when he saw the man suddenly turn on her, gripping her and pressing her against the fence. He raised his crossbow, ready to fire at the stranger regardless of anything else. No one touched Lynna, not his lady, and not while he was watching and perfectly able to put an end to it.

“You let her go!” He yelled, locking the man in his sights but fearing pulling the trigger just in case he shot too or tried anything funny like pushing the brunette in front of the bolt. It would be too close for comfort in his opinion but that didn’t stop him from aiming at the enemy. Rick came up beside him out of breath and raising his hand, half stepping in front of his friends line of sight.

“Whoa hold on, Daryl. Keep a level head about this, man, alright? We can talk it out.” Rick muttered softly but sternly, his dark greying brow arching in anticipation for the hunters confirmation that he would take a step back and let him work.

Daryl shook his head, rambling about not taking orders this time, about how this sorry son of a bitch needed to drop his own before he would do shit. “You shoot her and I swear I’ll make It my life goal to hunt your ass, tear you to bits and stuff what’s left of yah for prize. Yah hear me?” He snapped, drawing closer and closer to the strange man as Rick and Glenn tried to calm their friend down and keep him from making the situation worse than it already was.

Lynna looked up at him, her eyes locking on her lover and the tension in his body slowly began to ease. He still kept his weapon drawn but the look on her face told him that she didn’t want him to kill the guy holding her hostage either, pleading with him without saying a word to step back and lower his bow. He didn’t say anything, shaking his head to indicate that he couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that because while his reflexes might be fast, they weren’t faster than a bullet and if he dropped his bow he would have less chance of getting a shot in, in time to cancel out his somehow or at least make up for it.

He’d be out for blood if something happened to her, even more so now the longer they spent together and the more open they got about their relationship. Rick seemed to understand, not afraid to cross Daryl’s path and stand in front of the line of fire, knowing he wouldn’t shoot him even if it was to get to someone else. The tracker grunted in frustration, trying to move around him but stopping as their leader spoke up. “Listen, we’re willing to compromise and give you a chance but you gotta let our friend go and I’ll need your weapon. We don’t carry unless on watch or going on a run… We’ve got rules.” Rick explained, trying to keep the man as calm as possible by assuring him they would at least talk it through.

“Killing the living isn’t something we do unless good reason. Don’t give us a reason.” The sheriff muttered in his usual smooth tone of voice. “There are a couple questions I’ll need to ask you when you get inside but first you have to let her go. You don’t wanna do this and we don’t wanna make you do this.”

 

Lynna was frozen in a half crouch-half sitting position on the ground, doing her best to take even breaths but it was a trial with the crushing pressure of the man's forearm on her throat and the stress of having a weapon pressed to her temple. She couldn't speak but she pleaded with her lover with her frightened blue eyes, she could see her hunter was barely holding back and if they wanted to get through this without a body to clear away, either hers or the stranger's or both, Daryl needed to keep his head.

She was grateful for Rick, his aura calm authority did a lot to keep many a tense situation from boiling over, though she wasn't so sure if he'd be able to keep things in check this time. Lynna barely managed to whisper to the man holding her hostage, "Please. This doesn't have to end badly. Just let me go, we'll help you, I promise." She pleaded, keeping her voice even but her whole body was shaking.

The interloper either didn't register her words because they were so quiet or he was too distracted by Daryl's weapon trained on him and Rick speaking to notice, talking over her in a desperate, rough tone, "I can't let her go, not yet... Not until you let me in. He'll just shoot me if I let her go first." The man gestured at Daryl for a second with his pistol then returned it to Lynna's brow.

Rick's expression was full of apprehension as he looked from the archer to the stranger, but he kept his voice calm and reasonable when he reminded the man that in order for them to let him inside he'd have to release her anyway to walk to the gate, asking him again to let Lynna go.

"No!" The man yelled, his voice breaking with emotion. He was barely hanging on to his sanity it seemed, and as terrified as Lynna was, she couldn't help but pity the man who was so far past the end of his rope he thought this was the only option left to him.

"Gl-Glenn..." Lynna managed to choke out loud enough for them all to hear her, "The bolt cutters and the zip ties by t-the tower..." She sputtered before the man tightened his grip on her throat again and she had to focus all her energy and trying to keep enough breath in her lungs to avoid passing out.

Glenn's eyes flashed with recognition and he looked at his comrades, "She's right, we left some stuff for fence repair up there, I can go get it, we can cut a hole in the fence and patch it back up, get him inside, nobody has to get hurt..." He finished Lynna's thought for her since she couldn't speak. Both Rick and Daryl seemed less than happy with that option but after a tense moment of thought Rick nodded and Glenn took off like a shot to get the supplies.

Lynna's vision was starting to blur at the edges, her body's base instinct for survival starting to kick in and she started to squirm and flail weakly for breath. A desperate, angry noise ripped it's way out of Daryl's throat and he yelled at the man to loosen his grip on her, shoving a pace past Rick and leveling his weapon at the crown of the man's head over Lynna's.

Rick tried to talk his friend down, putting his hand on Daryl's crossbow but Lynna couldn't make out his words through the fog of oxygen deprivation. She reached out and lightly gripped Daryl's tattered jeans, unable to speak but desperately pleading with him to calm himself. The only way she was getting out of this alive was if the man holding her hostage could stay calm enough not to panic and crush her windpipe or worse shoot her.

Daryl watched as the man kept his hold on Lynna, pinning her back against him as best he could through the fence and closing off her airways. Glenn finished her thought and ran off to get what they would need but the tracker hardly even registered that they were making any attempt at fixing this. He just wanted Lynna back in his own arms, wanted her out of harm’s way, and wanted this bastard dead in front of him.

He could see her slowly fading, gasping for air and trying to keep her cool in front of them all. “’Ey! Let ‘er breath, you loosen your fuckin’ grip or I’ll snap your limb and draw it back myself!” He whisper yelled, trying to keep quiet to not draw more walkers towards their direction but also wanting to get his point across. He pointed his crossbow at the stranger over Lynna’s head, his finger tightening millimeter by millimeter on the trigger, contemplating the idea of just taking the shot, risking it to save her and end all this bullshit.

Rick pushed up to him, knocking his weapon aside gently and pressing a hand to Daryl’s chest, “You could miss. This could be the one time you don’t hit your target. It’s too much of a risk to take, Daryl.” He murmured, staring up at his friend and trying to keep him as calm as he could. The hunter’s lips pursed in his usual tight and angry manner, his mind reeling and trying to decide what was best, fighting with Rick for a moment or two to let him do as he wanted.

The Sheriff shook his head and Daryl felt Lynna grabbing at his jeans, her touch bringing him back to the reasons he was acting out. Her. Rick was right, he couldn’t risk shooting the man knowing he could pull his own trigger just in time to take her out with him. He lowered his weapon completely, glancing down at her with his soft blue eyes, watching her steadily starting to black out. He looked over to the man behind the fence, his eyes angry but at the same time pleading with him to loosen up a bit. “She can’t breathe. Just let up… Please.” He requested through his teeth.

The man did as he was asked and his arm around Lynna relaxed even if only a tiny bit, just in time for Glenn to come running over with the gear they needed. Rick and Glenn got to work, prying opened the side of the fencing and pushing it opened enough to let this fool inside the walk of the yard. He still had his gun trained on Lynna and Rick opened his mouth to speak, telling the guy that while inside the grounds they would help him get back on his feet, ask him a few questions and get him food but in order to stay he would have to give up his pistol.

Daryl’s head was pulsing with a rush of thoughts and fear for his lover, without a word he rushed past the others and slammed his crossbow into the strangers head, knocking him to the ground, crouching and catching his girl before she could fall back. “Guess we don’t gotta worry about that.” He quipped, keeping a grip on Lyn’s arm and hauling her upright, she was still dazed and he pushed her back to Glenn for protection, standing between them and kicking aside the strangers weapon that he’d used to threaten them. He wasn’t going to tolerate this, through playing into the game as he tossed his crossbow over his back and knelt to grab this asshole by the front of his shirt. “We don’t fuck around, got it? You want our help, you ease up.” He grumbled close to the man’s face, “Got it?!” He spat out again, waiting for a response before tossing him back in the dirt.

Glenn handed off Lynna when she was safe with Daryl again and he wrapped his arms around her, asking her if she was holding up okay while the Asian man went to close up the hole in the fence. “You got anything else on you?” Rick requested, his hand on the butt of his gun just to be on the safe side and readying himself to draw in case the man had back up hidden somewhere.

 

Lynna was only partly coherent, feeling herself getting shuffled into Glenn's arms and barely managing to stay standing with his support, hearing Daryl's angry tone of voice as he put himself between her and the interloper, handling him roughly but at least he hadn't shot the man outright. The stranger croaked out an affirmative response and the tracker released him, and Lynna gratefully fell against her lover's strong frame, feeling dizzy and like she might be sick but otherwise glad to be alive.

Glenn quickly began repairing the hole they'd cut in the fence and Rick bent to question the stranger further, cautiously inspecting him closer. The man must have used the last of his strength or maybe it was just adrenaline that had kept him going because no sooner had Rick asked the stranger if he had other weapons he passed out in the dusty grass, the wheezing sound of his breathing the only indicator that he hadn't simply expired.

"I'm okay, I just... Need to sit for a minute I think." Lynna assured her hunter, sinking slowly to the ground in a controlled fall as Daryl helped her settle on the ground, propping her up against his side as he knelt behind her for support. The brunette let her head loll back against Daryl's shoulder and he softly brushed his fingertips over her temple where the stranger had held his gun to her head, saying nothing but the tender way his lips brushed over her skin spoke volumes to her about how grateful he was that she was still with him.

"Hey, check this out. Gun's empty. Poor bastard probably wouldn't have lasted another five minutes out there." Glenn commented from a few feet away, he had gone to retrieve the stranger's gun after he patched up the fence and held it up for the others to see that it was unloaded. Daryl growled out a comment that it wouldn't exactly have been a great loss and Lynna reached up to gently touch his scruffy jaw, getting his attention since it still hurt to speak very loudly.

"Don't be... Too hard on him Robin Hood... He's alone, just like I was... That could just as easily been me on the other side of that fence a few months down the road, if you hadn't found me..." She rasped, smiling gently up at him and nuzzling her brow into the crook of his neck for comfort and support.

Rick asked Daryl if he thought Lynna could walk and the hunter shook his head, scooping her up off the ground as if her weight was nothing and carrying her back towards the prison without a backward glance, having no part in helping Rick and Glenn carry the interloper back.

Glenn ran his hand through his thick dark hair and chuckled, watching his friend all but storm off and looking back down at the man lying prone between them. "Well if nothing else I guess I can say things don't get boring around here." He gave Rick a pained look and the pair of men hauled their inert guest up between them, dragging him back up to the prison.

Daryl nodded, helping Lynna slowly ease back onto the ground with him propped behind her, keeping her upright as much as he could. He brushed his thumb over the spot the gun had been pressed into her temple, leaning in to gently kiss her head, cheek and shoulder, appreciating that he could still do so with a living Lynna.

Rick stood above their intruder of sorts, waiting for Glenn to finish up and half watching the way that Daryl cared for the brunette who not long ago was a stranger to him herself. Glenn showed them all that the gun was empty and both men turned around to hear Daryl’s harsh comment about he wouldn’t have minded watching the sucker get eaten.

The hunter glanced down at the woman in his arms when she touched his face, nuzzling a little instinctively into her hand to further the contact of her skin on his. He leaned in to listen to her and in some ways he knew what she was getting at but it didn’t exactly change his mind about the man. “That’s different.” He mumbled, not really caring much for the other at all not when he threatened Lynna.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting her weight fall naturally against him and holding her close for comfort as Rick asked if she could walk. Daryl shook his head without saying a thing and looped his arms around her frame, getting to his feet with her in his arms in one swift motion. He hauled her easily back up to the prison, not letting her feet touch the ground once until he got her back to their quarters and ensured she was sitting down at least.

Rick brushed his hand over his scruffy face and nodded at Glenn, giving a faint chuckle at his comment. “Let’s get our friend here moved up to A Block away from the others until we’ve talked to ‘im.” He suggested, telling Glenn to take one of the man’s arms and they both looped them over their shoulders, lifting him up as best they could and half dragging him back to the cell block that was cleared of walkers and people.  
\----

It was late into the evening by the time the man was starting to come to and Rick and Daryl stood discussing their options. They let him in, now what was next for how to handle this. “Still vote we feed him t’ the walkers. Either that or watch ‘em hunt him, set him free in a group of the snarling hungry bastards, watch ‘em go to town.” He only half joked. Rick stared at him and shook his head, raising a hand and gesturing as he spoke.

“I know you’re upset about Lynna but we have to treat this like any other new comer. I trusted you with Lynna now trust me with this one. It’s like she said, he’s just gone a little over board lookin’ for help.” Rick responded, his free hand on his hip, glancing over Daryl’s shoulder at the man pinned to the metal chair in the center of one of the dayrooms of the cell block.

Daryl nodded, Rick was one of the few he trusted completely and he knew that if he ended up being wrong, the man would give him the reins and allow him to handle the situation himself. He didn’t say anything but the nod of understanding indicated to the Sheriff that he was more or less okay with proceeding how they would normally. He shifted and adjusted the quiver on his back, prepped in case the man made a move.

Slowly but surely the stranger came to and Rick moved close to his position in the hard chair. The man started to panic, likely worried now of what they were going to do, muttering something about if they were going to torture him, saying he didn’t know anything didn’t have anything on him they could use and if he did he would gladly give it up. “Nah, boss won’t let me. If I had it my way, you’d be on the stairway to heaven or dropping down to see Lucifer himself by now.” Daryl snipped.

Rick glanced back at his friend standing a few feet behind him, arching a brow and telling him without words to let him handle this. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We just got some questions. I can’t promise that we’ll keep you around but if you pass we’ll let you linger a day or two until you’re good to travel and send you on your way.” He told him, starting with his usual round of questions when the man nodded in understanding. 

The young man's eyes widened with panic as he noted the deadly serious tone to the crossbow wielding man's threat, refocusing on Rick since he seemed to be the more magnanimous of the two. He did his best to forget the other man was in the room altogether, trying to focus only on the leader of the people he had met so far at this prison. He answered Rick's questions as best he could.

"My name is Chase. I don't know how many biters I've killed, a few I guess..." The young man swallowed hard, keeping his wide eyes trained on Rick as he answered the last question more quietly, "I ain't killed any people." He mumbled, his heart fluttering in his chest like a frightened bird. The man with daggers in his eyes for him barked out a retort, calling his answer bullshit before Rick once again pleaded with his friend to be calm and let him continue with his questions.

"I swear! I ain't killed anyone! Did you check my gun? It's not even loaded, I-" Chase's eyes suddenly sparked and he talked over Rick as he started to respond, "That girl, she's okay right? I never woulda hurt her, I promise. I just... I had no where to go, I needed a place to stay." He pleaded, struggling against his bonds and coughing a little from speaking so much.

Lynna got herself cleaned up while she waited, the strange man was still unconscious and Rick and Daryl were the only ones allowed in A block to speak to him once he came around. She brushed out her damp locks, her head spinning as she replayed the evenings events. As frightened as she had been, mostly she felt sorry for the lone man, worrying that ironically she might be the only person in the whole place that genuinely wanted to give the stranger a chance.

After another hour or so of waiting she finally couldn't stand not knowing what was happening anymore, tugging on her red hoodie over her tank top and jogging over to A block. She still felt a little weak but she put it aside, confronting Glenn where he stood watch at the door to the room Daryl and Rick were interrogating their 'guest.'

"Glenn, you have to let me talk to him. Talk to them. Please. I'm afraid they'll just turn him out without giving him a chance." She gently gripped her friend's arm, searching his face knowing that of all the people she'd grown close to over her time here he was one of the more compassionate.

"Lynna, he threatened your life. We can't just let that slide." He argued, but his face was sympathetic.

"I know he did, but..." Lynna sighed, trying to find the right words to justify why she felt he deserved a shot. Maybe it was pure pity, maybe it was knowing how it felt to be utterly alone without anyone out in the world that knew you or cared you existed, but she wanted to fight for this man's case, or at least find out if he was really worth that fight anyway.

She looked in the little window panel of the door over Glenn's shoulder, her eyes catching Daryl's where he leaned against the opposite wall with his crossbow still on his shoulder. She pleaded with him silently, knowing that he would be the hardest one to win over considering how fiercely protective of her her hunter was. It was part of what she loved about him, but at the same time it would make lobbying for this stranger all the more difficult when she could already feel the bruising starting to surface on her throat from the man's rough handling of her.

Rick patiently listened to what Chase had to say, stealing the occasional glance back at his friend to ensure he stayed put and kept his distance from their newest arrival. It was made clear from the beginning that anything concerning Lynna and her safety was going to trigger the hunter to leap into action. They didn’t kill in cold blood and Rick refused to allow Daryl to break that rule just because of one incident. “Bullshit! You fuckin’ liar!” Daryl’s voice echoed from behind him and the man rushed forward only to have Rick’s arm sling around him halting his advance.

“Daryl!” The leader hollered at him, forcing him back like he had done so many times before. Daryl was just the same when it came to Merle, when he loved and cared for someone he tended to forget everything else but looking out for them and Rick knew that well. Daryl stepped a few paces backwards still keeping his gaze locked on Chase, apprehension prevalent on his face. Rick turned back to the other man and listened to him argue in return, asking about Lynna.

“So yah stuck a gun to ‘er head? Never thought maybe we’d ‘ve helped yah if you just fuckin’ asked?!” Daryl screamed, feeling Rick pushing on him again but this time he wasn’t so easy to guide back into his previous position. He fought him, thrusting a hand into the other’s chest, telling him he needed to calm down or he would make him leave and give him no say in what they were going to do. Daryl huffed but nodded, his raised hand dropping in a fist at his side, moving back to lean against the wall and force himself to keep a good distance. Even he was within swinging distance of that asshole he would gladly throw a punch or two just to make up for hurting Lynna.

Rick let Chase keep talking for a while, asking him again if he had killed anyone just to see if he could tell for himself if he was lying or not. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest, keeping himself away from the others and quietly observing. His eye caught movement at the door, seeing through the tiny slit that Lynna was standing outside with Glenn. Her gaze told him that she was trying desperately to ask him to keep his head, to give this man a chance like he did her. He shook his head and the motion caught Rick’s attention, looking back and seeing Lynna outside.

Chase followed their gaze and he yelled to her, requesting to see her, “You shut up! You ain’t got any right talkin’ to her!” Daryl yelled. Rick could see Lynna’s mouth move as she asked to come inside and Glenn looked on the verge of caving. “Jesus, she’s not gonna make this easy is she?” The tracker grumbled under his breath, moving towards the door to pull it open. Lynna stepped up, nudging Glenn aside and requesting for them to let her in or at least to hear her out.

Daryl gently coaxed her back away from the entrance and shook his head again, “We don’t know what he’s gonna do. He coulda killed you; he still might try again for all we know. I can’t believe you’re just gonna ignore the fact that you… that I coulda lost you today.” He muttered, his brow knitting together, still not quite grasping why she would put up such a fight for someone that hurt her.

Her hand brushed over her neck, covering the marks that had started to form over her slim throat. The hunter reached out and snatched her wrist, making her let him see. He gestured with a nod of his head to the bruising of her skin, “You’re just gonna pretend those aren’t around. I did that for years, Lyn… People that hurt others don’t just stop. We both know that. You can pretend all yah want but they’re there.” He pointed out, bringing up in as few words as possible their abusive pasts.

Lynna stared up at him and her eyes watered a little but he couldn’t tell for what reasoning, whether she was angry with him or in pain or really didn’t want to see something bad happen to this other man. She muttered something under her breath, saying that if he hurt this guy, would that really make him any better? It struck Daryl differently than he would have imagined, dropping hold on her wrist and he understood what she was trying to get at. “He hurt you, Lyn.” Daryl said again, his voice soft as he gave the reminder, looking over the faint marks in her pale skin. His fingertips brushed over them as he looked at her, hearing Glenn clear his throat to remind them that they weren’t alone.

The hunter’s gaze broke from her and he apologized, “I won’t touch ‘im okay? Rick won’t lemme anyhow… But I can’t say that I’ll be alright with lettin’ ‘im stay here, Ridin’ Hood.”

Lynna's heart swelled at Daryl's soft words, feeling his light touch in every corner of her body. Her hunter knew better than anyone what it was like to live with being hurt, especially by those you cared about or supposedly were meant to care for you. But what he didn't know, not like she did, was the bitterness of being totally, utterly alone. Even a toxic home environment like his was not the same kind of pain that having no one and nothing was. Not better or worse, but hard to make someone who had never been utterly alone like she and this man had been understand the feeling of desperation.

She gently cupped Daryl's face, tugging him gently to make him meet her gaze again. Lynna smiled softly as she brushed her thumb over his cheek, "I understand. All I'm asking is to give him a chance. I don't know if he's worth our compassion or not, and if he isn't, we'll turn him out. But... We have to find the answer to that question at least before abandoning him to the biters." The slender brunette craned her neck up and ever so softly brushed her lips against Daryl's, not caring that Glenn was awkwardly standing by trying not to watch their exchange.

Lynna didn't need to say anything else then, Daryl knew what she wanted and even though he clearly didn't like it, he stood aside to let her pass through the doorway into the room he and Rick were getting to know their 'guest' in.

Chase jolted against his bonds, eyes wide and full of fear and apology as he looked her over from head to toe. The poor man looked like a starved dog crossed with a cornered cat, all nerves and tension and hunger. Lynna's heart broke for him, she had been on her own for so long, had felt that same raw, starving feeling in her heart and her bones. She had come out on the other side of it by going numb, convincing herself she was better off alone, but really she had been fooling herself. Being here with Rick's group and especially having Daryl had taught her that.

She could see he was barely maintaining his grip, and she slowly approached, kneeling down and looking up at him unconsciously making herself seem less threatening. "It's okay, it's okay, just breathe..." Lynna soothed, trying to calm him down enough to actually be able to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Chase sputtered, his wide eyes dropping to her exposed throat and the deepening purple marks painted across it.

"I know you didn't. It's okay, I've had worse believe me." Lynna smiled, looking back at Rick, "Do we really have to keep him tied up? I mean he can hardly stand on his own." She asked, biting her lip worriedly when Rick insisted on the precaution for now.

The brunette sighed and stood, brushing off her pants and taking the handcuff keys off the table by Chase's chair. "I'm the one he attacked. Don't you think if I think it's safe for him to be loose, that counts for something? He's not a wild animal, Rick. Please." Lynna asked, her tone soft and gentle but her blue eyes level and confident. Rick appraised her for a moment, glancing at Daryl who shook his head advising against setting Chase free.

"I'm not saying he should be kept under guard, but... Rick his arm is bleeding, can't we help him with that at least?" Lynna looked back down at Chase's injured arm and the little trickle of blood dripping off his bound hand to the concrete floor. The leader of the group sighed and nodded, letting her free his wrists which he babbled gratefully at her and the two men for.

Lynna left to go get medical supplies to tend the cut on the man's arm, returning quickly lest she find him chained up again in her absence. She didn't miss the way both Rick and Daryl were staring at her as she cleaned and bandaged Chase's arm, but the gratitude in the blonde man's eyes was well worth their disapproval. She knew how much it meant to get even a little bit of kindness after living how he had.

"Okay." Lynna finished up and wiped her hands, taking a few steps back and folding her narrow arms over her chest. "Now we can talk like people." She smiled at Chase and then at her comrades, pleased that they were willing to concede this for her. Growing up bouncing from one foster home to another, group homes, and finally being left on her own on the streets had given Lynna something of an abandonment complex, she couldn't just let this man go on feeling like he didn't have anyone on earth on his side. She had felt that way for far too long.

After an hour or so of tense conversation mostly refereed by Lynna to keep things calm, they found out that Chase had been a cemi-truck driver when the outbreak started, alone on a delivery run to Atlanta. He had hidden in his truck, barely escaped with his life and been scraping by ever since, the only living people he'd met along the way desperate drifters like him that only wanted to take anything he might have. He had been wandering the woods after the last car he'd taken ran out of gas and was certain he would have died within a day or two if he hadn't found the prison. The more they talked the more obvious it became that what Chase wanted was a more permanent stay with them, rather than what food and clothes they could give to get him back on his feet and send him on his way.

Daryl more than a little roughly dragged Chase to a cell for him to spend the night, leaving him food and water and fresh clothes for the morning. He thanked them all profusely, still obviously afraid and trying to keep his focus on Lynna since she was the least threatening of them all. Rick did his best to smooth things over between Chase and Daryl, not saying anything definitive but telling them all to get some rest and tackle things again fresh in the morning.

Lynna and Daryl walked back to their shared quarters in silence, the brunette stewing more and more, worried that her lover would be angry with her for showing Chase sympathy. She wanted him to understand why she was doing this, why she wanted so badly to give Chase a chance with them.

As soon as Daryl let the canvas door of their area fall shut, she turned and lightly gripped his biceps, hoping he wouldn't pull away from her so she could look at him while she tried to talk to him. "Daryl, I-" She started, but was abruptly cut off her hunter gathering her tightly against his frame, hugging her hard and she could feel how rapidly his heart was beating in his chest. His actions startled her, but relief washed over her as she nuzzled deeper into his warmth.

 

Daryl didn’t pull away from Lynna when she cupped his cheek like he would have weeks ago, hell like he would have even a few days ago. Instead he lingered there and accepted her soft kiss despite Glenn indiscreetly staring at them as they conversed. He didn’t like letting her inside the room with Chase still hanging about but he wanted to give her the chance to prove the man’s innocence. Though he doubted that she would change his mind, she made it very clear that she wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon if he didn’t let her in.

He pushed open the door and stood out of the way, letting her walk in in front of him. He watched her approach their more or less ‘hostage’ pinned down to a hard metal chair. Daryl remained tense the whole time he lingered, worried to see Lynna drawing close to the same man that had hurt her only just an hour or so ago. He rolled his eyes out of irritation as Chase apologized to her, thinking it lacked any real meaning at all. He scoffed and started to speak but she caught his eyes and silently told him otherwise, nodding and giving her the time she wanted or needed to talk to the other man. When she questioned the bounds they had wrapped around Chase’s wrists and tied to the chair, he exchanged a glance with Rick.

The sheriff assured her that it was merely a precaution until they got to know their ‘guest’ a little bit better. Lynna didn’t seem to appreciate that in the least bit, snatching the keys off the table and unlocking the cuffs without consent but Rick trusted her, unlike when they first met. He looked to Daryl who gave a shake of his head, wanting Rick to tell her ‘no’. Rick sighed and nodded at her, “Alright but just long enough to fix him up.”

Lynna departed for a few moments to stock up on the supplies she would need to fix up the man’s arm, bending to clean up him and speaking to him soothingly. Daryl hated every second of it and he made that more than clear to the others, hardly able to stand seeing how kind she was being to someone that left marks on her, that hurt her at all. He didn’t deserve her kindness.

She spoke to him more than the others for another hour or more, getting to know the man more than Rick or Daryl would have wanted to allow but Chase seemed to relax the more that they let him talk and the more they had Lynna around him. Daryl grabbed him by the back of the shirt, nearly lifting him off his feet as he dragged him all the way back to an empty cell near the others. They left him food, after a little convincing from Lynna to her hunter that the man deserved at least a decent meal if they were going to ship him off on his own later on. He hated watching her fight so hard for someone like him but he had to, he couldn’t fight her couldn’t tell her that he thought all of this stupid simply because he was bitter about someone laying a finger on her.

He didn’t want to admit aloud in front of anyone that he was afraid he was going to lose her that his heart was still racing a thousand miles a minute as he thought about the incident and how things could have gone. He kept his eyes trained on her every second he could after he had her back and watched over the asshole who made a grab at her. He wasn’t angry though he could understand someone misinterpreting that because he was never good at truly voicing how he felt, hell half the time he didn’t know what he felt himself.  
The couple said their goodnights to Rick and Glenn and he followed closely behind her towards their shared space, pushing aside the canvas wall and walking into the ‘closed’ quarters. There was tension in his shoulders until he let the fabric flutter closed around them, his gaze flickering up to meet hers and she immediately reached out to him. He didn’t pull back, hearing her mutter his name, something he half expected he might not hear again.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and smashed her against his larger frame, his heart still racing even having her so close to him. She nuzzled her cheek into him and her arms reached up to hug him in return, soothing him with her touch. He held her for more than a few moments, his eyes closed savoring the warmth of her against him something he would never take for granted, not to say he ever did. He knew this world was hell but it was a whole lot better with Lynna still breathing in it with him and by his side. He heard her giggle and whisper to him that he was squishing her and he chuckled, pulling back and loosening his grip just a little. “Sorry.” He mumbled, his eyes soft and full of love and affection as he still held her. She shook her head and told him she didn’t mind one bit, an adoring smile on her pink lips.

The tracker bent his head to kiss her shoulder, her neck until he met her lips, kissing her ravenously and leaving her breathless. She muttered to him that she was okay, promised that she would be fine against his lips. “Lynna…” He whispered her name struggling to break contact with her, wanting to touch her in any form that he could and hold her there for the rest of the time that they both had. He pushed her back just enough so he could look at her, cupping her cheek in his hand and she stopped too, her hands unfastening his shirt froze and she met his gaze, sensing there was more he had to say.

He fidgeted, staring into her blue eyes for a long moment, “Lyn.” He repeated, “Y’ know…” He stammered, trying to muster up the courage to say what was on his mind. He swallowed hard, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, his other hand gently holding her slim waist to keep her close. “Y’know that I love you, right? That that’s why I… Why I acted like I did. I don’t ever wanna see someone hurt you. Not ever.” He told her softly, his heart racing, those words, the few he had never spoke to anyone, not even her though he was certain that she knew, that she understood even if he never were to voice them but now… he had to get it out, had to let her know in case something did ever happen that he couldn’t stop or protect her from.

Lynna's heart skipped a beat at Daryl's words, words she had secretly longed for but had accepted when she let the rough tracker into her heart she might never get to hear. Her blue eyes shined in the low light of their room as she gently rested her hand over his that cradled her face.

"I know." She whispered, her smile widening as she leaned in close to him again so their lips nearly brushed together. "I love you too, Daryl Dixon." Lynna said softly, craning her head ever so slightly and pressing her mouth to his in a tender kiss. She felt the tension easing out of Daryl's broad shoulders as they kissed, warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach as their contact grew more heated.

They broke apart, gasping for breath and the slender brunette nuzzled into Daryl's neck, tasting his flesh earning little growls from deep in his chest as her teeth toyed with his ear and the pressure point just below it. Her fingers resumed their earlier task of unfastening the buttons of his tattered sleeveless flannel shirt, pushing the garment open and letting her nails skid over his muscled chest. He shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor, immediately putting his hands on her again.

Daryl's hands swept over her willowy figure to give her firm rear a good squeeze, making Lynna giggle as he grinned at her mischievously. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to grip her thighs, easily lifting her up off the floor and carrying her over to their bed.

He set her gently down on the thin mattress, kneeling between her legs and placing gentle kisses on her bare shoulders and throat. Lynna's flesh was still tender where Chase had choked her, but Daryl's touch was so light and tender she felt only pleasure, no pain. His scruff tickled her clavicle and she giggled again, feeling lightheaded from the potent mix of desire and happiness swirling in her. 

Daryl watched her face, seeming to examine her feature by feature like he so often did. He asked her what she was getting so giggly about and Lynna tugged her bottom lip with her teeth, looking at him through her long dark lashes. "You." She traced her index finger down the center of his chest, toying with the fly of his weathered jeans. He raised an eyebrow at her and she slowly slid the palm of her hand up and down the straining bulge in his pants, keeping her gaze locked on his as she teased him through the coarse restrictive fabric.

Her hunter's breathing grew more ragged, he sat forward and Lynna lowered herself backwards onto the bed. she loved how he could make her heart race with his presence only, he hovered close above her, not touching but making her ache for him all the same. She couldn't bear it for long, raising her head up off the pillow and kissing him deeply, reaching down to blindly stroke him through his jeans again. Daryl grunted a little into her mouth, his hips tipping down into her touch instinctively and she smiled against his mouth, bringing her other hand down to unfasten his pants and get better access to her lover's body.

Daryl broke their kiss, roughly whispering for her to stop and for an instant Lynna's heart clenched with panic, that she had somehow done something wrong to cause a backslide in his willingness to be intimate. But her fear was unfounded, the archer began a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down Lynna's throat, traveling down between her breasts then pushing her flimsy tank top up over the swell of her chest so he could continue to taste her flesh. He ventured further down her flat abdomen, making her shiver with desire as the scruff on his chin tickled at her exposed hip bone when he started working on her worn button fly jeans.

His narrow eyes flickered up to her face as he tugged her pants off her hips, lowering himself back down between her legs and Lynna bit her lip, a helpless little sound of want escaping her just from anticipating what his mouth would feel like on her. Daryl placed a light kiss on her inner thigh, his blue gaze studying her as intently as if she were a target in his crosshairs.

He positioned himself more comfortably between her legs and leaned close to her center, inhaling her scent and making her hands flex in the sheets as he closed his eyes and mouthed at her through her already wet panties. Lynna's whole body ignited at the contact, feeling his tongue and teeth through the thin fabric and moaning brokenly.

Daryl looked up at her again, coming off of her enough to ask her if she liked him touching her this way, it was all she could do to speak coherently and it was barely that, "Yes... More,please baby." She pleaded, feeling like she might fly apart if he didn't put his mouth on her again.

Daryl lifted Lynna easily into his arms, picking her up and hauling her the couple feet over to their mattress. He settled above her, feathering kisses over her bare skin and making her giggle. He lifted his head to look at her, a smile on his face as he asked her what was making her giggle like she was. Her response made him chuckle until her hand traced down his chest and to the bulge of his jeans.

He groaned, breathing raggedly and keeping his attention on her face, following her further back until she lay completely across the top of their bed. She reached between them again after only a few short moments and started stroking him through his restrictive pants. When she started to unfasten his bottoms to continue her ministrations he broke away, “Stop…” He panted, pushing her hands from his waist as he bent to kiss his way along her throat and down over the swell of her chest. He pushed her tank top up, exposing more of her skin to his lips and traveling south inch by inch.

The tracker could feel Lynna go still, keeping herself from moving as though if she did, she might scare him off or make him stop. He kept his lips pressed against her hip, his tongue flicking out and following the low line of her bikini cut panties as he unfastened her jeans. He pulled away just enough to look up at her, sliding her bottoms off her narrow hips and settling between her thighs once more.

He kissed her thigh lightly, letting his lower lip glide over her skin, studying her face and ensuring he caught every hitched breath he caused in her. He breathed in her scent of desire, the desperate sound that escaped her parted lips made him sigh with want himself, he had barely even touched her and yet as he closed his eyes and mouthed at her center it was made apparently how much she was anticipating him and wanting him.

A growl rumbled out of him as he mouthed at her with his tongue and teeth, feeling her arch in the slightest against his face. He pulled off her just enough to speak, “Do you… like my mouth on you, Lyn?” He prompted, wanting his usual confirmation that she was comfortable and her response was more than he expected to hear, her voice pleading and desperate as she asked for more from him.

He couldn’t fight the subtle smirk on his face, hooking his fingers into her panties and tugging them off her slender frame, exposing her to him completely. He kissed his way back up her thigh once more until he found her center, lapping at her core with his tongue, pushing her thighs further apart to give him better access. He hooked his arms around her, coaxing her legs over his shoulders as he devoured her, tongue tracing circles over her clit before sinking further into her body.

She bucked against him and her hands fisted into the sheets, tossing her head back and pursing her lips. He watched her fighting to keep her composure, trying not to cry out to him as he tasted her. His hands reached out, nudging her hold opened and lacing his fingers with hers that immediately clasped tightly around his own in an almost deadly grip. He hummed pleasingly against her clit as he ravished her and her back arched, meeting his blue gaze in the darkness and panting out his name as she came against his tongue. He slowed his motions and eased off her when her body slumped back down onto the mattress beneath them, her grip on his fingers loosening and he slipped out from between her thighs, climbing up her body.

Lynna’s cheeks were flushed red, her breathing heavy against his face as he settled his lower half against her, smiling at her fondly and trying to catch his own breath. His lips glistening with the remainder of her slickness, opening his mouth to speak unsure of what to do now, how to respond to her or tell her that he surprisingly liked going down on her in such a way and he hoped she didn’t mind it either. He wanted to kiss her but at the same time he wasn’t so sure that was something you did after an act like that. But then she snatched at his neck and drew him down to her, claiming his lips with hers and tugging them between her teeth.

He growled as her heels dug into his lower back, allowing him to grind against her and he did, still clothed and throbbing with need for her but she was his number one. She kissed his neck down to his chest and asked if she could return the favor somehow and he paused, his heart racing. He wanted it but, lying prone like that would take him a little convincing. “Uhh… You don’t have t’ do that, Ridin’ Hood.” He said, giving a nervous chuckle as she tried to prompt him to lay back and switch positions with her.

 

Lynna's body was humming from the pleasure her hunter had given her, and tasting herself on his lips as he ground against her was one of the more erotic things she'd experienced. The brunette was hungry for more from her lover but the pleasure he had imparted filled her with the desire to reciprocate what he had given her.

"That was amazing Robin Hood, anything I can do to return the favor?" She asked playfully against his tanned skin as her mouth wandered down his throat to nibble at his collarbone and her fingertips skimmed the waistband of his jeans.

She grinned at the way he used the little pet name he had for her in turn, the note of nervousness in his voice apparent but his narrow eyes were full of desire. 

The slender brunette gently pushed against Daryl's chest, prompting him to let her up and he rolled off of her, lying on his side on the mattress watching her like a hawk as she sat up and languidly stretched, letting her hands glide down her willowy curves. She wanted the tracker to stay out of his own head, keep his focus on her so that old demons wouldn't get the better of him and not let him enjoy her taking control of his pleasure.

"I know I don't have to," she murmured as she turned and swung her leg over his hips to straddle him, gently requiring him to shift and lay on his back with her positioning. "But I want to..." She smiled affectionately down at her lover. Lynna leaned down over him, her hair falling in soft wavy curtains on either side of his face and closing them off from the rest of the world.

"You make me feel so good, I want to make you feel good too." She told him softly, her bottomless blue eyes searching his face trying to determine if he was ready for her to push him a little outside his comfort zone. Her rosebud lips curved up into a smile as she bent her head to lightly kiss him. "Do you trust me?" She whispered, her voice barely audible over his ragged breathing.

He nodded slightly and she smiled wider, nuzzling into the crook of his neck to nip and kiss her way down his throat and chest. Her pink tongue traced along the ridges of his defined abdominal muscles as she climbed down his body, ending in a kiss at the top of the sparse trail of hair that began just below his navel. Lynna unfastened his jeans and he raised his hips to help her tug them along with his worn boxers off his body. 

She could tell he was on edge lying prone and exposed beneath her, but she worked to put him at ease by not immediately pouncing on his throbbing length, instead starting by working over his muscled calves and thighs, massaging him and grinning inwardly with satisfaction at his little groans. After a few moments he was far more relaxed and she curved down to kiss and nip at his defined hipbones as her nails lightly scratched his legs.

She watched him carefully as she moved closer to his erection, licking her lips and arching her dark brow at him before slowly, languidly licking a stripe up his shaft from base to tip. His reaction was more than satisfying, his whole body flexing and a breathy growl escaping him as she swirled her pink tongue around the weeping tip of his thick, hard length. She hummed with pleasure as she tasted him, relaxing her throat and swallowing him down. He cursed and muttered her name, his thigh muscles twitching under her fingers and she could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust up into her.

Lynna purred around him, bobbing her head up and down in time with his labored breathing and gripping his firm thigh muscles hard, her nails leaving little crescent moon marks in his skin. She could feel him pulsing against her tongue and sucked him harder, wanting her lover to lose himself the way she did under his ministrations. She increased her pace and took him to the hilt, feeling a surge of satisfaction when he jolted beneath her and growled her name, exploding against the back of her throat and panting brokenly as she sucked him dry.

Lynna pulled off his thick length, making a pleased noise as she licked her lips and gracefully slid up his body to sprawl her slight weight atop him. She nuzzled his neck again, kissing him and letting her lips wander up over his scruffy jaw to meet his mouth in a deep kiss. "I like how you taste... That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She murmured teasingly, nudging his nose with hers and giggling when he somewhat awkwardly admitted that what she had done felt amazing. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I certainly did." She replied, kissing him again and trying to convey how much she loved him without words.

Daryl tried to fight her at first but the more she coaxed him back, the more she pushed at his shoulders and as she climbed above him, the harder it was for him to want to deny her. He wasn’t much for being prone like this, to giving anyone control over him in any ways because he had enough of being told what to do when he was younger. Though this was different, with Lynna everything was different.

He rolled onto his back and let her settle above him, giving her a weak nervous grin as he stared back at her and she told him this is what she wanted. He returned her soft kiss and gave a tiny nod at her question, indicating that he did. He had no reason not to trust Lynna since day one he had been the only one to really trust her.

Her lips traveled over his still form, making him shiver and breathe unsteadily. She teased him until he was groaning lightly at her touch on his thighs, the kisses she left just near his erection. He slowly relaxed, watching her intently until she licked up his shaft. He growled his want, making it apparent that he was taking a liking to how this might turn out and her mouth closed around him, sucking him hard and making him moan with every motion of her tongue against him. His muscles flexed and she increased her pace until he found his peak, coming against the back of her throat with a muffled curse.

He grinned sheepishly as she pulled off him and kissed his lips, tasting himself on her, “Nah it was… uhh… was amazin’.” He told her shyly, making her giggle at him and his cheeks tinged a darker shade of red. He kissed her again and she relaxed against his frame, her body going slack and her head on his chest as they lingered against the other for warmth until he flipped their bodies, taking position above her and kissing her with every thing he had felt for her. They spent the night touching and kissing the other until sleep claimed them.

A few days passed and Rick had managed to convince Daryl that Chase was okay to be set free so to speak. The man for the most part had started to be an asset to the prison group, helping with clean up and monitoring the fence from which he came, trying every way possible to get in good with them. Daryl was the only one it seemed that was having a problem with him.

Lynna was out in the yard of one of the empty cell blocks, the same one where the hunter had taken her fro their first date, firing off arrow after arrow at the targets she set up in front of her across the way. He grinned to himself until he heard someone from off to his left, “She’s good.” Chase pointed out with an airy laugh, mentioning her form and Daryl wasn’t so sure to what context he should take that.

“Put your eyes back in your head, kid.” Daryl grumbled as Chase came walking over to him. He stared the man down, standing tall and shaking his head, “I catch yah starin’ at anyone too long and I’ll be sure yah never see again.” He warned, pushing past Chase and letting his shoulder slam into the other, hearing him sputter from the impact.

Daryl smirked to himself, quickly letting it morph into a smile as he walked up to Lynna, stepping behind her and letting his hand brush her hip as he greeted her. “Hey. Haven’t seen yah much this mornin’.” He stated softly, “Been out here all day?” He asked, checking out her work from where he stood, hearing her giggle as she fired off another arrow even with him lingering just inside her space.

She let it fly and it hit dead center; turning to face him with a pleased grin of her own, waiting for him to congratulate her on her flawless shot. He shook his head at her and she let it slide, her hand pressing into his chest, sliding up until it reached his neck, tugging him down for a kiss and he obliged despite knowing that they weren’t really alone. She pecked him again and he pulled back a little, “I think yah got a fan club…” He pointed out, his eyes darting back over her to where he could see Chase watching them but trying to pretend that he wasn’t.

Chase sputtered with pain as the gruff archer shoved past him, deliberately jarring the shoulder of his injured arm as he went. The young man had been bending over backwards trying to get in the group's favor, doing anything they asked of him and dutifully allowing himself to be locked up and placed under guard every night without complaint. So far the people living at the prison seemed to be warily accepting of his presence, though it was no secret how he'd 'bargained' his way into their home and so despite his best attempts most people still gave him a wide berth.

The only person who was still actively aggressive towards him was Daryl. It made sense, the tracker obviously felt he had a claim on the slender brunette who was responsible for allowing him to stay and probably had saved his life. He was very protective of her, not letting Lynna get anywhere near him unless he was with her. Chase wanted the chance to talk to her privately, get to know her better and properly thank her for saving him, but it seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon unless he could slip under the redneck's radar.

He had been watching her from a distance all morning while he was helping to till the prison's garden, shooting her arrows in the adjacent yard. After his chores were done he had volunteered to check the fences, but really it was just an excuse for him to get closer to her. Chase had wanted to take the chance of talking to her alone but he had found once he got to the yard she was in he was too nervous to approach her. He didn't know where her brusque body guard was lurking so he contented himself with watching her at work until he was interrupted by the man himself.

The wiry blonde man watch the pair talking, not missing the easy manner between them and the way Daryl was possessively touching her and even kissed her in front of him. The posturing was enough to make his hackles rise and Chase tried to shrug it off, reminding himself that if he wanted to get closer to Lynna he'd have to play on her sympathy for him, make Daryl seem unreasonable by comparison if possible. It was obvious the man was volatile and had trouble dealing with people, if he could get Lynna on his side, any reactionary behavior the hunter displayed would only drive a wedge between them. His brow furrowed with thought and he decided to back off for now, his mind spinning with the things he wanted to say to Lynna and how he might manage to glean the opportunity to say them.

Lynna followed Daryl's line of sight, just in time to meet Chase's gaze for a heartbeat before he turned and trudged away from them back towards the prison. The blonde man gripped his injured arm and she felt a pang of sympathy, he had probably been pushing himself harder than he should in an effort to earn their trust and favor.

Her delicate brow furrowed with concern and she turned back to face her lover again who was still shooting daggers after the man with his gaze. She made a tsking sound in her throat and brushed his scruffy jawline with her fingertips to draw his attention back to her. "Do you have to be so hard on him Robin Hood? I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but... He is trying to make up for it." She asked softly, smiling and lightly kissing his cheek before backing out of his grasp to go and retrieve her arrows embedded in various targets across the yard.

Daryl trailed a few paces behind her as she gathered her spent bolts, muttering about how it was going to take more than a few days of Chase doing chores for him to trust the man, and that no matter what he'd never trust him with her after the marks he'd left on her. The brunette sighed as she stowed her last arrow, turning to face her hunter. Part of her felt precious and loved knowing how much it bothered Daryl to see her hurt, but she also wanted her lover to give Chase a chance.

She stepped into his space, smiling up at him and arching a dark brow. "It's okay, I've had worse. Will you try to give him a chance? Please? For me." She asked sweetly, standing on her toes and bringing her lips a whisper away from his. 

Daryl glanced over at Chase, staring the man down and giving a shake of his head at the fact that he had yet to leave them alone. He held venom in his gaze until he got the point and finally started to wander off. Lynna reached up and tugged him to look at her with a single gentle touch of her fingers against his jawline. He faced her and his expression eased only slightly.

He grumbled under his breath, still hating that she was so willing to give this man a second chance after he had harmed her. He followed her out to retrieve her arrows, “Gonna take a hell ofa lot more than him doin’ a few loads o’ laundry and walkin’ the fence once for me t’ trust that sorry son of a bitch. ‘Specially someone who laid a hand on my girl, no less.” He pointed out in his raspy low voice, pulling out one of her arrows for him to idly play with as they walked around the space and retrieved the rest.

Maybe he was pushing too much but it was only because he loved Lynna and wanted her to be okay always. He never wanted to see her in danger again or hurt again. “I know but…” He started, wanting to tell her he didn’t ever want her to experience that ‘worse’ again like years past. He handed over the arrow he was fidgeting with so she could put it away as she stepped into his space again, leaning up to murmur in his ear.

He sighed, smiling softly as she requested he do this for her. Finally he nodded his confirmation, giving in to her like he so often did. “Alright. But that doesn’t mean I won’t stop keepin’ an eye on ‘im.” He responded, smiling as she kissed his cheek and thanked him for at least letting up a bit. “Only cause you asked so nicely… and you’re cute.” He admitted with a chuckle deep in his chest. She patted his chest and started to step away from him until he snatched her wrist and pulled her back, slinging his arm around her and making her giggle as he bent to capture her lips.

She playfully fought him and teased him about being suddenly showy of his love for her but she knew it was because they were more or less alone in the empty cell block yard. Even more so now that Chase had left the area from what he could tell, so he shrugged and happily kissed her again when she tugged on him, lacing her fingers with him and pulling him with her back to their ‘home’ with her materials in tow. “’Ey, what d’yah say we take our lunch to go and we can take Glenn and Maggie’s watch hours.” He suggested, not wanting to openly voice that he missed her and wanted the extra time to have her to himself to spend a little time together.

The spent every night in each other’s arms but he liked having every second he could get to talk to her and without interruption or the urge to sleep. She turned and looked up at him, likely knowing he partly just didn’t want to leave her alone in the same cell block as Chase without his being there. “What?” He muttered, avoiding her gaze and moving his arm from around her, moving past her and gesturing for her to simply follow.

Lynna smiled coyly at his suggestion that they take their friend's watch, knowing it was his way of requesting they spend time together. She thought it was sweet but it also worried her, she knew that even though he said he would try to let up on Chase, he was still planning on taking measures to keep the man from getting at her without his supervision. He seemed to sense her reservation and moved past her, falling back on his usual mannerism of closing in on himself.

The brunette immediately reacted, taking a couple quick steps to get abreast of him again, catching his forearm as it swung and digging her heels in to stop his progress. "Hey," She squeezed his fingers reassuringly, "I just want to help Chase because I know what it's like to be totally, completely alone. I don't expect you to make friends with him or anything, just... Give him a shot. Like you gave me. Turned out pretty well for us I think." She smiled affectionately stepping closer and leaning up kissing him. He chuckled against her lips and she felt a little better when he responded to her, deepening their kiss a little.

The pair left the yard and went in to get their meal, spending the rest of the afternoon into the evening keeping watch over the west side of the prison talking about everything and nothing. At the end of their watch, they came down the tower steps and headed back inside, but were stopped abruptly at the door into the prison by Chase.

Lynna was talking to Daryl on her way in and didn't see him, squeaking in surprise when her hunter abruptly pulled her back, barely keeping her from crashing into Chase and neatly tucking her against his side in the process. The blonde man stuttered and blanched at the poisonous look the tracker shot him as he apologized which Lynna quickly silenced, reassuring him that he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Right, sorry I uh..." Chase stammered, shoving his hand into his jeans pocket and Lynna felt Daryl tense against her. She gently placed her hand over her hunter's chest, hoping to silently urge him to be calm and remind him that she cared about him with the same simple touch.

"Carol just um, she asked me if I'd give this to you, you forgot it in the cafeteria and she was too busy to come out to the tower-" Chase said softly, holding out the small mending kit of Lynna's she used to help repair the group's clothing. The brunette's eyes widened with recollection and she smiled appreciatively as she reached out to take it from him. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the kit and Chase almost but didn't quite release it, making her tug it slightly.

Chase's heart fluttered when her fingers skidded over his as she took his offering, and while he knew under the venomous stare of the redneck tracker he shouldn't linger but he couldn't help but want to be near the beautiful woman who had made such an effort to help him.

"Um thanks, Chase..." Lynna prompted, tugging the kit a little more firmly and wincing a little when Daryl barked at the man to give up the kit and clapped a hand on his wrist, making him flinch away as if the tracker's touch burned. Daryl immediately released him and Lynna tucked the kit in her hoodie pocket and bit her lip, not sure if there was anything she could say or do to diffuse the tension in the air so she just hurriedly thanked Chase and tugged on Daryl's hand trying to get him to follow her up to go back to their quarters.

Daryl let go of Lynna's hand, telling her in a low voice that he'd be right up and she should go on to bed. Lynna felt a little shiver run down her spine at his tone and as much as she didn't like the thought of leaving him alone with Chase, there was a part of her that knew if she insisted on him following her right now, he'd only get more angry at the man he still saw as a threat to her.

"Okay. See you upstairs." She said quietly, but Daryl's focus was entirely on Chase and she shot a sympathetic glance at the blonde man before turning and hurrying off.

Chase watched Lynna go, swallowing hard as he glanced back at the hunter who was glaring at him.

 

Daryl didn’t like it much at all but he gave in to Lynna and agreed once more to give the man a shot. At least a tiny chance to show he wasn’t a complete idiot nor was he out to take Lynna away from him in anyway. Though he thought otherwise.

They spent the next few hours of their day together talking up in one of the few watch towers, not discussing anything in particular but addressing most everything that came to mind. Daryl was always the quiet type and Lynna had been for the most part too but sometimes when they got together, they said a lot with such little verbal communication, only a few sentences here or there to indicate the other’s opinion and hums of response or nods of approval.

The couple walked back to their housing unit together and Daryl grabbed Lynna, pulling her back and against him as she nearly ran right into Chase. He glared at the man despite his promise to his lover, feeling her hand on his chest as they exchanged an awkward greeting. Chase made the attempt to further talk to her but stumbled over his own words, making the hunter have to resist the urge to start laughing at him.

Chase reached out, handing off a mending kit that belonged to the brunette and there was nothing wrong with that he supposed, knowing full well how much his lover liked sewing when she got the chance, she would be upset if she lost her kit at any point and couldn’t further her passion. He gave Chase the chance, a very long one at that, staring at him as he kept hold of the object and part of Lynna’s fingers.

Daryl shifted, a groan of annoyance rumbling in his chest as he reached out and slapped at the other man’s wrist, “Give it up or I can cut off yer hand and take that with us too if you’d prefer. Your choice, Chase.” He snipped, his face getting nearer to the blond man as he finally let go of the mending kit, giving a gulp and a nod of understanding. Lynna thanked him again and Daryl started to walk with her but the longer he was forced to look at Chase who was still eyeing Lynna, the harder it was for him to want to take a step away.

“I’ll be right up. Go to sleep, Lyn.” He instructed her, not meaning for his harsh tone to come out when he addressed her as well. He nodded back to their quarters to encourage her to get moving and she quietly agreed, leaving the two men alone.

Daryl waited, some what impatiently for the canvas door to flutter closed so he knew Lynna couldn’t see them. He turned on his heel to face Chase straight on and the kid froze suddenly, like a deer in the head lights, not moving from his position, simply awaiting the death he would be given. “I ain’t gonna warn yah twice so you listen and you listen damn good, Blondie.” He demanded, backing the other up into one of the empty cell doors.

Chase was nearly cornered, with no way out, staring straight up at Daryl and awaiting for what was to come, whether that be a lecture, a few hits or two or something more. The tracker reached out, snatching the mans neck in his large hand and pushing him until he was pinned, getting in his face. His fingers kept loose enough around the other’s throat as to not hurt him but merely get his point across, “Doesn’t feel so hot does it? Nah. I’m not even holdin’ you…” He muttered through clenched teeth. Chase tried to grab at Daryl’s shirt and keep him off him but his hand tightened and he pulled him forward only to slam him back into the cell door again.

“I see yah, eyein’ her again, touchin’ her again, breathin’ the same air as her, again—“ He began once more, his voice low and heavy with anger, his urge to throw this guy to the walkers was made well known and he was pleased to remind him anytime he needed reminding. “And I’ll mimic your gestures, you hurt her, you grip her neck again and I’ll break yours. Yah hear?” He demanded, his voice full of venom. He loosened his grip on Chase and pulled back, letting the man have a little space again.

He glared at him none the less, “She’s asked me t’ give yah a shot. Don’t make me regret it because every step outta line brings me closer to what I want and that’s drivin’ you out. Nobody fucks with family.” Daryl finished, “Get to yer bunk before I change my mind.”

Lynna awoke the next morning, a little bit surprised and worried to find herself alone in the bed. Daryl typically woke before her, but he always roused her and waited so they could start their day together. The slender brunette got up and dressed, hoping there wasn't anything amiss but unable to shake the sense of unease curling in her stomach and tightening the muscles of her shoulders.

She went downstairs and found Carol doing the breakfast dishes with a couple of the other women and Lynna tried to keep her tone light and casual when she asked the older woman if she had seen Daryl. The taller woman looked at her quizzically, mentioning that the tracker had accompanied Rick, Glenn and the newcomer Chase on a supply run and would be back later that afternoon. She seemed surprised that Lynna didn't know about the trip, and the younger woman quickly played it off, fidgeting with tucking her long hair behind her ears out of reflex when she felt nervous.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot he mentioned that before he left... I'll catch up with you later, okay? I'm on fence duty this morning." Lynna told her friend, taking a can of pears for her breakfast off one of the shelves. She spent most of the day trying not to think about what might be happening out there, what she might find when the men came back from their run. She could only hope that Daryl remembered his promise to her that he'd try and give Chase a chance.

After a long morning of executing the many biters that had accumulated along the fence by the gate, Lynna finally stopped to take a break. She sat in the long grass with her water bottle, shielding her eyes from the sun as she tried to will her stomach to unknot.

Finally as the afternoon grew late, Lynna spied the silver SUV coming down the road in the distance. She stood and watched from the opposite side of the yard as Maggie let the car inside the gate and the car pulled around to the parking area. She observed the men piling out of the car and noted with a deep pang of disappointment that Chase was markedly limping and even with the distance she could see the blonde man was sporting a gash above his right eye that had been only partly cleaned up.

Daryl came around to the back of the car and opened it up, starting to grab armloads of items they had retrieved but as if he could feel that he was being observed, he paused and turned, looking straight at her. Lynna crossed her arms tightly over her chest, turning on her heel and storming away, grief, disappointment, anger and confusion all warring for top spot in her heart.

Daryl left Lynna to sleep in for the first time ever, normally he woke her for the start of the day and took her with him out to breakfast but he skipped their usual morning ritual all together, didn’t tell her where he was going or why he was leaving. The least he did was let Carol know they were heading out, or at least Rick did. If she woke up and asked questions someone would surely inform her of his whereabouts.

He didn’t like keeping things from her but even more so he hated this Chase guy and the fact that she was so willing to help him out and look past the very obvious indicators that he had a thing for Lynna or an odd sort of appreciation for her that put Daryl on edge every day the man was around. He had plans to bring him on this run, to let him go to the walkers and leave him to fend for himself but at the same time he knew if he did and Lynna found out, he would be in more trouble than he could explain. Most important to him was keeping his girl safe and if that meant driving out the bad guy and leaving her hating him than that’s what had to be. He would rather her be breathing and never speak to him again than watch something else happen to her, to watch her get hurt again.

Maybe he didn’t know which was worse but as they drove in the SUV down to one of the more off the beaten path towns that still had a good amount of useful inventory and wasn’t entirely over run, he found himself leaning more and more towards leaving the man behind if it had a good story behind it. He glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing a very nervous Chase, the only man that they didn’t give a gun considering how he used the last one in his possession. The tracker felt Rick’s eyes on him, silently telling him with a single look that whatever he was thinking about trying wouldn’t be good for any of them in the long run. He immediately broke their gaze and stormed out of the car when they came to a stop at an expansive store front, the windows shattered and the sound of hungry biters roaming the area echoing through the openings and out onto the streets.

Daryl walked a good distance in front of the others, his crossbow raised and ready to fire as he rounded each corner. He could faintly hear Chase repeatedly trying to make conversation with Glenn who seemed awkwardly on the fence about which side to take, jumping back and forth between helping his friends and being nice to the new guy. “You’re friends with Lynna? She doesn’t talk to me much… I uhh- I don’t-“ Chase started, glancing up at the sleeveless archer yards away from them already but still Chase kept himself from talking about how Daryl hadn’t exactly allowed her to talk to him.

Glenn simply nodded, only half paying attention to what he was saying while trying to keep an eye out for walkers and cover the new guy’s ass as they moved. “Was he, like this with her too? And the other new comers? Lynna—she’s new?” He repeated, trying to figure out if it was only him when suddenly Daryl’s shoulders curved back and he straightened out, whirling around to rush back towards the rest of the group.

He aimed a finger right at Chase and ordered him to shut up before he shoved an arrow down his throat or worse. “You’re not t’ talk about her!” He warned, feeling Rick’s hand on his abdomen as the sheriff reached around him to tug him a few inches back from the blond boy. Daryl fought him only briefly, shaking his head, “I don’t want him sayin’ nothin’ ‘bout her. I hear ‘im mention her again, say her name and I swear I’ll-“ He started ranting and raving until Rick cut him off harshly, forcing him to keep walking with a push to his chest.

Daryl stumbled a little backwards but kept his harsh gaze on Chase, seeing Glenn trying to bite his tongue and keep from getting involved much. They headed into one of the stores and cleared out a good bit of walkers, the first place they went was over run until they got out of there, leaving it abandoned and quiet, their bags full of canned goods and as much ammo as they could carry in their backpacks.

Rick wiped his brow clear of the blood and gunk from the walkers he stabbed up close, giving a little shake of his head and a tired sigh as he looked to the others. “Alright, let’s get back and get everthin’ packed. Daryl and I will hit up a couple of the houses on another run, maybe take Michonne with us.” He explained, growing quiet suddenly when he spotted movement just off to their left, pressing a finger to his lips indicating for the others that someone was watching them from inside one of the other buildings.

Not long after a shot was fired, making Daryl’s instincts kick in, he roughly tugged Glenn down and ushered him behind an abandoned chevy pick up. Rick stuck a hand up then the other, showing that he meant no harm, “We’re friendly.” He whisper yelled to whoever fired at them, easing his way forward and hoping they wouldn’t shoot.

“Nah, not so much man. Those’re our goods, bro and we ain’t afraid to kill for a can of beans or two.” A voice echoed in return. Slowly but surely three men made themselves known, guns raised and ready to fire at them should they need to, calling out to leave the bag and go but Rick refused, adamant about this stash being the prisons.

“We cleaned out the grocer of nearly all the lurkers. Earned these fair on our own and there’s plenty left inside.” Rick argued but the tall dark skinned man shook his head at him as they all drew near.

“We don’t want your leftovers, man. We want it all. We gotta survive and I’mma kill yah for it all.” The stranger warned, dropping his rifle from around his frame and instead pulling a knife from his hip. “And I’mma do it nice and quiet.” He advanced on the others but Daryl was quick, jumping from around the car and rushing at the large black man.

Just as he made it over another enemy followed his lead, tackling Daryl to the ground and keeping him from putting their leader out while he took care of Rick. “Get off me!” The hunter fought him, using all the force he could to kick his attacker up off of him, pushing him to the ground and taking his position, slamming his fist into the enemy’s face, blood sticking to his knuckles as he kept at the motion, swing after swing until he heard more commotion, Rick battling the black man, fighting for his knife and Glenn calling for Daryl to watch his back as the third rushed right at him.

The tracker whirled around and shoved the butt of his crossbow into the third enemies face, then slammed his gut with a swift kick of his foot. Chase must have felt this a good time to redeem himself, running over and trying to help, telling Daryl over and over frantically that he had this one that he could help, to just let him help. Daryl’s ears were ringing and the last thing he wanted to hear was the voice of the bastard that irritated him from day one. The hunter swung back, his elbow colliding with the blond man’s face, hearing him groan as he forced him to the ground, “I don’t need the help o’ scum like you.” He hissed through his teeth, pushing up to a standing position.

Rick yelled to him to get the bags and head to the car and Daryl obliged, grabbing all he could carry, including Rick’s own bag he dropped and starting towards the car. He stopped as he heard Chase holler in pain, one of the two men Daryl was tussling with had taken it upon themselves to end Chase for good. Daryl looked back just in time to see the larger of the two throw all his weight into a kick to Chase’s ribs. The sudden stop made Glenn halt and question what he was doing when he turned back. Daryl ignored him, padding back the couple yards and slamming his fist one last time into the enemy above Chase, gripping the blond by his shirt and roughly hauling him to his feet. “Come on!” He screamed at him, pushing him forward towards Glenn so the two could at least get out.

Daryl saw Rick struggling but putting up a good fight and he opted for the easy way out, raising his crossbow and firing a bolt into the side of his attackers skull. The black man dropped almost instantly and Rick nodded at him appreciatively. He shot two more arrows and took down the others without another thought, simply needing to get back to Lynna.

They made it out and when they pulled up to the prison and filed out of the car, the first thing he saw was Lynna. Her icy gaze as her eyes flashed from Chase who was battered, bloody and beaten and over to the hunter himself. He stared right back at her, even as she stormed off, knowing he would need to explain what happened while they were out and why Chase looked the way that he did.  
\----

Daryl excused himself after unloading the car, walking hard and fast to find his lover in their quarters. She was grabbing her pillow and one of the spare blankets, “You’re just gonna leave?” He half demanded, hearing her give him a positive indicator that she was going to another cell because clearly she was that pissed off. “Lyn—Lyn—Would you stop fer ten seconds?!” He shouted when she kept talking over him, telling him how she didn’t even want to see him at the moment.

He roughly grabbed her things and tore them from her hands in an attempt to get her attention. She stepped right up into his space as though challenging him to take things further and he stared down at her, “Don’t I get a chance to talk? To tell you that I went back for ‘im?” Daryl muttered harshly, his face still a little blood splattered from the guy’s face he punched in just recently. “I went back for him first. Not Rick. Yah know why?!” He spat out, waiting for her to answer, getting riled up himself as he saw her angered face.

He gripped her and yanked her against him, ravishing her mouth with his even as she fought him and pushed him off her at first. The tension in her frame eased a little and she stared up at him, searching his face as though she didn’t believe he had done so. “’Cause I knew if I didn’t, that I’d lose you. That you’d blame me and I thought I could be okay with that but I can’t.” He explained, shaking his head, “I had every intention, it was goin’ good and I coulda done it but I heard you, beggin’ for me to give ‘im a chance and I couldn’t.”

Daryl was still breathing heavily, his back a little achy from when he fell to the ground and his fists covered in another mans blood. Lynna looked down at his hands that were balled into fists, gently touching them and asking him what happened, why his hands were bloody then and why Chase’s face was messed up. “Got attacked by a couple crazies… I had t’ beat a guy and Blondie came over t’ help and… took an elbow to the face.” He muttered softly, easing his fingers to lace with hers and trying to push out the tension between them.

She nodded but he wasn’t so sure she believed him or not and maybe she never would but he knew what happened and he was honest with her at that counted for something. His thumb brushed over her knuckles as he opened his mouth to speak, “Killed all three of ‘em. Arrow t’ the head… Was the only way to get Rick out too. I’m sorry.” He whispered, knowing she might not like to hear that but hoping she would understand.

Lynna's head was spinning from the conflicting emotions swirling inside her as she processed everything he had said to her. His fingers laced with hers and he softly admitted to killing three men, but that only solidified what he told her about the run and how he had protected Chase instead of leaving him to die. He wouldn't come clean about something like that, about all of this, if he didn't love her and place her own wants and needs above his own.

Lynna's breathing hitched and she stood up on her toes to press her brow to Daryl's not caring about the lingering dirt and blood smudged on his face. "It's okay..." She whispered, giving his fingers a light squeeze. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten angry, I should've given you a chance to explain first, I..." Her voice trailed off and she pressed her lips to his again, he responded and kissed her till she was breathless and trembling against his muscled frame.

She tugged her hands free from his, her nails skidding up his front to grip his neck, aligning herself seamlessly with him and mewling with want as his large hands pressed into her back, holding her tight as their kiss deepened. Lynna's anger rapidly evaporated in the blaze of her desire for her lover, her body reacting to his heat and the hungry way he was ravishing her.

She wasn't sure if it was her pulling on him or him pushing her back but suddenly Lynna gasped as her back bumped up against the far wall of their quarters, her whole body on fire as Daryl ground against her and his strong arms braced her firmly between him and the wall.

"Daryl... Please baby..." Lynna moaned, her hands slipping down between them to start unfastening his tattered jeans. Her hunter groaned roughly as her fingers wrapped around his straining length beneath his boxers and pumped him from base to tip. She shivered as his battered hands roamed her body, pushing her shirt up so he could nip at her cleavage while he tugged her jeans and panties off her hips. With just enough clothing out of the way their bodies merged, Lynna managed to tug one leg out of her pants to wrap around his waist and he took her hard and fast, wringing desperate little moans from her throat with every breath.

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his mouth wandering up her throat to her jaw till their lips crashed together again and Lynna saw stars as he pounded up into her. 

They broke apart to share a ragged breath and Lynna's head tipped back against the wall as her pleasure crested, her most feminine muscles clamping around her lover, drawing him deeper into her body. A loud, broken moan escaped her as she came and she could only hope there wasn't anyone around to hear it with most of the group being busy preparing their evening meal. Daryl was too lost in his own pleasure to try and stifle her sounds, in fact it seemed like her cries of pleasure were what sent him over the edge after her and he growled out her name as he came deep inside her. 

It added to her own pleasure as she felt him release within her, but it also made her heart skip a beat as the reality of what had just happened sank in on the back of her mind blowing orgasm. They were always very careful, but this time had been so desperate, so heady that neither of them had caught it in time. Her blue eyes flickered between his as comprehension dawned on him as well, panting out a little curse as he slipped out of her. He held her close, apologizing brokenly over and over as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

Daryl leaned into her kiss, groaning lightly as her nails skid over his broad muscled chest and up to grip his neck and keep him in place. He crushed her small frame against his front, backing her up until they collided with the wall behind her. He ground his hardness against her firmly until she begged for him.

Her hand slipped between their bodies to stroke him fully hard for her and he pushed her shirt up to reveal more of her willowy figure he loved so much. He nipped along her chest and roughly tugged her bottoms from her hips, pushing aside his own and guiding her freed leg around his waist as he slammed into her. He panted heavily against her neck, trailing kisses up along her jaw until their mouths seeked out one another and collided wildly in a battle between tongues.

He pushed in and out of her heat, moaning in time with each thrust, hardly caring if anyone was close enough to hear them going at it like they were. He was too intently focused on having her and it wasn’t like the things they did were any big secret anyhow but still he hoped that most the prison was still clear of people for a little while longer. Long enough for him to hear her nearly scream his name.

The tracker felt her clamp tight around him, drawing him in deeper inside her body with each rapid thrust, her hips frantically trying to match his motions as she moaned, coming hard around his shaft. Her nails dug further into his flesh and the sounds of her crying out to him pushed him over the edge faster than anything else, coming deep inside her body with a rough mention of her name, his fingers holding her pinned between him and the wall tightened their hold as he rode out their shared high.

Not but seconds after his motions slowed, realizing what just happened, every time before this they had ensured to be careful and do what they could so no accidents happened but he was so caught up in her touch, her scent, the sound of her voice that he lost his control and withdrawing from her heat didn’t register in time. “Fuck.” He panted in nearly the same moment she did.

Daryl quickly slid form her body and kept her gathered against him, seeing the recognition in her own blue gaze. “I’m sorry. Lyn- I’m so sorry.” He repeated over and over, encouraging her to nuzzle into him, another angry curse slipping from his parted lips as his breathing began to steady again. “I-- You felt so good, Lyn I just-“ he shook his head, pulling back and cupping her face in his hands. He could feel her rapid pulse against his fingertips that brushed just near her neck and he wasn’t so sure if it was attributed to their little tryst or if she was scared for the outcome.

“Shit—I’m sorry.” He whispered again, his eyes full of worry themselves as he spoke to her. She didn’t really say anything but nodded, her hands resting on his chest until he pulled her to him to hug again, feathering kisses over any spot he could reach to keep her from worrying. She finally tugged him, meeting his lips and muttering her own reassurance that they were probably fine, the chances were slim and he grinned at her somewhat awkwardly, giving a nod of his own.

\---

Daryl didn’t sleep much that night or the next few nights, trying not to disturb Lynna each time he would get out of bed just to walk to the bathroom or get water simply so he had something to do when he couldn’t rest. He thought time and time again about Lori, what happened to her and then Maggie who had it a little easier but there were no guarantees that she would make it through birthing her little one either.

He got up early one morning, telling Lynna he had watch duty, which was true but he could see in her face she was a little frightened by leaving him alone to get wrapped up in his own head. Most of the time they took watch in pairs but sometimes things came up or someone was needed elsewhere. The hunter spent most of the morning with Glenn at the top of the tower who time and time again tried to ask him how things were going and if he had gone to see Chase at all after what happened. If he was being honest, he hadn’t thought much of Chase but the mention of the man put the archer even further on edge and he snapped at Glenn to shut his pie hole before he tossed him off the ledge.

Glenn half laughed but soon nodded, understanding that Chase was a trigger for Daryl it seemed but it was clear he could sense something else was off about the man even as Daryl made a quiet attempt at apologizing. An hour or so into their watch time Michonne called up to Glenn to accompany her on a run as per Rick’s request and the Korean man obliged, handing off his weapon to Daryl for back up. He said a good bye but the hunter didn’t return it, letting himself lean up against the railing. He was alone for maybe ten minutes when he heard the heavy metal door creak open and soon after felt Lynna’s arms around his waist.

“Hey. Thought Rick had yah on cleanin’ duty all day… what’re yah doin’?” He question, resting his hand over hers on his abdomen. She laced their fingers and turned, coming to his side, pulling his arm around her shoulder so she could slip in against his frame. She shrugged and said she saw him up here and thought she would at least come say hi. He laughed in his throat, “I just saw you Ridin’ Hood. Not but a few hours ago and yah already miss me huh?” He teased as she pecked his lips sweetly.

She didn’t respond, simply looking up at him and asking if he was still worried. “Naw.” He lied, shaking his head at her and avoiding her gaze by instead looking over her head and out into the wooded area surrounding the prison. “Just got me thinkin’ ‘s all.” Daryl muttered, hunching to kiss the top of her head, his hand absently running up and down her back as he held her to his side, keeping her warm and in his space.

It felt good to be tucked in against her hunter's frame, but no matter how close they stood there was still that same barrier of tension that had sprung up between them ever since their little slip a few evenings ago. The corner of her pout tugged up as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, sighing at the soothing feeling of his hand running up and down her back. Still, no matter what he said she knew from the tone of his voice and the lingering heaviness in the air that what had happened was still weighing on his mind.

"Thinking, hmm?" She commented, tipping her head to the side to rest against his chest. "I've been thinking too..." The brunette murmured, staring out over the yard for several moments. It was like they were both afraid to be the first one to put a voice to the thoughts that had been hounding them. Finally Lynna gently cleared her throat, pulling back a little so she could watch his face as he kept his gaze pointedly out towards the edge of the woods. She didn't mind, if it was easier for him to talk about without looking directly at her she could understand that.

"I don't know anything yet, I mean... It'll still be a week or more before I... Well. You know. But, I just don't want you to feel like, I mean you don't have to blame yourself." Lynna stammered, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt, "I lost control too. In case you haven't noticed, I really, really like being with you." She smiled, a light flush staining her cheeks just from the thought of their heated encounter.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand if you don't. But-" Lynna swallowed hard around the sudden lump in her throat, "But if it turns out that I'm... That we're..." Her voice faltered as the gravity of what she was trying to get at and she took another breath before continuing, her hesitation prompting Daryl to meet her gaze and she could see the same mix of fear and hope in her eyes that she felt.

"There is no one else I would rather have a family with." She said softly but with conviction. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, her heart pounding so hard and fast she was afraid he might be able to hear it. The seconds ticked by and Daryl didn't say anything, and her fear and doubts started gnawed at her insides.

Daryl pulled her a little tighter against him as her head rested against his chest. They hadn’t really brought up what happened and he had barely let himself touch her since then as though that would halt the process or something by not giving in to her completely. He could feel her staring at him even as he watched out along the border of the fence, simply listening to her speak.

He knew that she knew him far too well to believe that he was fine and nothing was on his mind. He shifted a little, not entirely sure he wanted to discuss this kind of thing because it made it much more real, made him all the more worried but they needed to and he knew that much as well. He knew what she was getting at and nodded in understanding, a faint smile on his lips as she told him how much she liked being with him.

He finally looked at her when her voice broke mid-sentence, making her pause to gather herself enough to speak clearly. Daryl met her gaze, his eyes full of fear and apprehension, wondering what the outcome could be and how they would handle this in the world they lived in. He didn’t say anything at first, bending to capture her trembling lower lip in a soft kiss, his large free hand cupped over her cheek. We’re. That was the key thing, the one term that reminded him they were in all of the together no matter what the verdict was. He kissed her again and when he pulled back tears streaked her rosy cheeks. 

“Stop that.” The hunter whispered, wiping beneath her eyes with his fingertips, a gentle smile on his lips. He was just as scared but Lynna was everything to him and he couldn’t let that go, couldn’t give her up, not ever. He ducked his head to lock his gaze with hers completely, making her look back at him. “Ain’t nobody else I want more than you, Lyn. You know that.” He stated as a reminder, propping his hip against the railing as he turned to fully face her. “And you’re the only one I’d ever wanna have a family with.”

“Fer what it’s worth, I’m in this with yah. Kiddo’s gonna come out firing arrows at walkers.” He chuckled, trying to ease the tension between them and seeing her face light back up as she laughed. It met her eyes and the stream of silent tears flowing down her cheeks slowed as she nodded, blinking them back. It wasn’t the greatest of circumstances but he couldn’t have Lynna feeling worse than she already did, thinking that he was mad at her or something.

“Will yah tell me when… Well when y’know.” He muttered awkwardly, giving an arch of his brow and hoping she understood what he was implying so he would know if they needed to really start planning or worrying. She nodded again and said that she would, her cheeks flushing again and he quickly kissed her embarrassment away. His main thought was that she might die in the process, that his mistake, the one slip in judgment could make him lose his last thing he felt was worth fighting for.

Things were a little easier between the pair of archers after their little conversation, though still the air continued to feel a little different between them. Lynna tried to stay calm and centered, knowing if she got overly stressed she would disrupt her cycle and she wouldn't have the answer they both so desperately needed for that much longer. 

This wasn't the first scare she'd had of this kind, but this was definitely the first time she'd been so conflicted over what the outcome of it would be. As much as she was afraid, as much as she knew how dangerous and difficult it would be to carry, deliver and raise a baby in this day and age, there was a part of her that actually hoped there was a little spark of life in her that Daryl and she had created.

A few more days passed and Lynna got her answer early in the morning as she showered for the day. It hit her harder than she ever could have expected, sudden tears welling and rolling uncontrollably down her face and she held her face in the stream of the lukewarm shower to hide them since she wasn't the only one in the communal bathroom.

The slender brunette finished getting cleaned up and got ready for her day, telling herself over and over that this was a good thing, the best possible outcome that she wasn't pregnant. She got a handle on herself, but then she went into the commissary and saw Maggie and Glenn getting their breakfast. The loving married couple were standing in each other's space, Glenn's hand slipping from Maggie's hip to brush affectionately over her middle that was only just showing her baby bump now.

Lynna's heart clenched and she shook her head, blinking rapidly to keep her vision clear and hurriedly got her breakfast and slipped out of the room to get away from having to watch them when her own revelation was still so fresh. She was in such a hurry she didn't even notice that Daryl had come into the mess area to find his own breakfast after getting cleaned up himself.

The brunette made a beeline for the unoccupied cell block of the prison, gripping her little bowl of oatmeal and sniffling trying to keep her tears in check. She rushed up the stairs and yelped a little in shock, seeing one of the last people she expected to sitting up against one of the barred cell walls. Chase was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eating his own breakfast off on his own like he often did since he didn't really have any friends to share a meal with.

"Lynna, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I-" Chase stuttered, scrambling up off the floor and hurrying over to her, reaching out but halting when she flinched away from his touch. "Hey, are you crying? Wh-what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her again.

"It's nothing, I just... Don't feel very well." Lynna replied brokenly, her narrow shoulders shaking with the little sobs she was trying so hard to hold in. Chase obviously didn't buy her excuse, but he seemed torn on what how to act.

He took a step closer to her, craning his head down to meet her down turned gaze and give her a small smile of sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" He asked, inching into her space further, she backed away in the same increments, upset and trying to hold herself together but also wary of Chase getting too close to her.

Daryl wandered into the mess hall to get breakfast after taking his turn in the showers. He spotted Lynna just as he was starting to grab his bowl of oatmeal but she seemed like she was distracted or upset? He couldn’t tell what was going on, his brow furrowing as he tried to decide if he should call to her or not. Carol scolded him when he ditched his bowl and tore off in the direction she went, forgetting all about his food so he could make sure that she was okay.

He tried calling her but over the roar of the crowded hall she likely couldn’t hear him anyways. “Lyn!” He tried again, or maybe she was ignoring him all together. He couldn’t think of anything he had done that might have pissed her off over the last hour or so since they last really saw each other. Something was wrong and he knew it, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that maybe she was sick, maybe she started developing more signs that she was pregnant.

It took him a moment or two to finally make his way to the cell block where she was headed, one that was more or less untouched by the prison survivors. He made it to her in time to see Chase reaching out to cup her face and forcing her to meet his eyes. Lynna fidgeted and repeatedly tried to duck away from him as best she could with him having nearly cornered her into one of the cells. “Somethin’ yah need, Blondie?” He spat out as he drew closer to where they were standing, venom in his gaze even as Chase stammered out a response.

“I- Lynna said she felt sick…” He started, pulling his hand from her but soon making a grab for her hand, “Lynna tell ‘im. Tell ‘im you’re sick and I was—“ Chase kept on, squishing the brunette’s fingers between his a little harshly.

Lynna shook her head at Chase, trying to pull her fingers from his grasp and when she looked up desperately to Daryl her eyes immediately welled with tears. A broken sob tore its way out of her throat and she pressed her free hand to her mouth to stifle it as best she could. Daryl’s first thought was that Chase pushed her to her breaking point finally and caused the tears in her eyes. “If yah thought I was angry before-“ The hunter growled, that alone was enough to make Chase let go of Lynna’s fingers and pull back from her space, his hands raised to defend himself and keep Daryl at bay but even as the tracker felt Lynna’s small hand press against his chest he still kept moving.

If he found out Chase did anything more than what he saw, the man didn’t stand a chance in the world. He tugged away from his lover and threw a solid punch, smacking Chase right in the jaw and sending him to the ground. “I warned yah about touchin’ ‘er.” He roared, throwing another solid hit into the man’s face as Chase struggled to gather himself from the first blow, begging him to stop. “Were you gonna stop? When she told yah no? When she asked yah to step off?! Were yah?!” He demanded through his tight jaw, tossing his foot back and letting it slam into Chase’s jaw when he heard Lynna sobbing behind him over Chase’s repeated apologies.

Daryl’s fist unclenched as his lover slid down the wall and collapsed in on herself, her breathing shaky and desperate to try and calm herself down. Her body was trembling, her shoulders shaking with sobs and Daryl straightened back out, his gaze softening when he looked at her, immediately leaving Chase where he was hunched and tending to Lynna instead. “Lyn? Ridin’ Hood?” He gripped her face, making her look up at him and open her eyes so he could see her completely, pushing her still damp hair out of her face. “You don’t feel good? How?” He whispered with a demanding undertone.

She took a few shaky breaths and tried to explain but he couldn’t understand her, shaking his head, “Shh… Shh… Stop cryin’. Please.” He pleaded with her, his own eyes starting to water with sympathy and fear that something was seriously wrong with her. He waited for her breathing to even out a little more and she finally told him what made her come out to be alone. She had seen Glenn and Maggie and it triggered the image of her and Daryl as parents, as a completed family and he stared at her. “So are you..?” He barely managed to get the words out, looking down at her stomach then back to her face.

Lynna shook her head, her lip trembling and he understood, tugging her against him and letting her nest with her head in his shoulder, her arms tight around him as he dropped to the floor to be right beside her. He pulled her into his lap, cradling her and fighting back his own feelings for the time being as he feathered comforting kisses over her neck and shoulder until she was ready to talk to him.

She steadied herself again and looked up at him, giving an ironic chuckle as she told him how stupid this was, that she was supposed to be glad things turned out like they did and not feel upset that she wasn’t having his baby. “Nah, Lyn you’re allowed to feel however yah wanna feel.” He assured her, tucking her hair aside and staring back at her sad face, hating seeing her like this. In a way he understood, he never saw himself being a father ever but when he had thought Lynna was carrying his child a part of him was pleased and excited to see Lynna as a mother, to have a whole other piece of her to care for and see smile every day. “It’d ‘ve been difficult anyways but… it’s alright to be disappointed ‘kay?” He confirmed, waiting for her nod and looking back at Chase who was huddled trying to reposition his nose.

“We’ll talk more after we get cha somethin’ t’ eat, alright? Yah need to eat ‘cause you’re important too.” He smiled softly, letting her lean in to capture his lips until she broke away. “I got a mess t’ clean up anyhow.” He indicated to Chase.

Chase stayed well away from Lynna for days after that, and even though he had made her a little uncomfortable up in the cell block she still felt a little pang of guilt when she'd catch glimpses of him and his injured face before he would hurriedly turn away from her. She had wanted to help him, to get him a place in their group but so far he was staying fairly isolated and she was worried that that was partly due to negligence on her part. Maybe if she hadn't been so focused on herself the past few weeks, she could have done more to help him acclimate into the group but now she was worried that if she spent much time with him it would only earn him more injuries from her protective lover.

Lynna often thought about trying to reach out to Chase and at least apologize for his nose being broken, Hershel had told her about his injuries and as much as she'd been glad for Daryl coming to her aid when Chase had gotten too close she wished he hadn't been quite so rough on the poor man. The blonde stranger wasn't exactly her favorite person but she pitied him and wished things were a little easier for him here. She hoped that over time he'd get more well integrated with the others here like she had.

The late in the evening a couple weeks later, Lynna was busy on her hands and knees scrubbing down the community showers. It was a big job especially for one person, her and Carol were supposed to do the task together but then Hershel had needed her help with Carl who had cut open his leg pretty badly working on mending a fence with Rick so the brunette had waved her off, cheerfully promising to get the showers squeaky clean in her friend's absence hoping that the boy would be all right. It was nice to have the hard work to do so she wasn't worrying about Rick's son who had become almost like a younger brother to her.

She was using an old ratty scrub brush and a rag, putting all the elbow grease she could into getting the showers clean since they didn't exactly have any Clorox handy to help her out. The brunette got most of the floor scrubbed in the last of the line of tiled shower stalls as good as it was gonna get and turned on the water to rinse away the dirt she'd cleaned up, standing and rinsing out her rag in the spray of lukewarm water. She was sweaty all over from her task and was considering just stripping down and rinsing off quickly, but all coherent trains of thought were suddenly dashed from her mind as the wooden paddle of the brush she had been using solidly connected with the back of her head and she lurched forward, getting sprayed by the shower water and coming up hard against the tile wall in front of her.

She tried to scream but it only came out as a painful groan, the blow hadn't knocked her out but she was dazed and her vision was swimming from pain and disorientation. Lynna coughed as the breath was driven from her lungs when a larger figure slammed against her and rammed her chest against the shower faucet, again she wanted to scream out in pain and alarm but her sputters for breath weren't even audible over the hiss of the running water streaming over her and her attacker.

The rag she had been using was yanked from her grasp and she recognized the wiry arm and bitten down nails, Chase. It was Chase attacking her. Her stomach bottomed out and her heart beat frantically with panic, she tried to rally herself but she was still dizzy from the blow he'd dealt and she couldn't do a thing to stop him from shoving the sopping dirty rag roughly into her mouth to keep her from making more noise.

He wasn't solidly muscled like Daryl but Chase was still much stronger than her, his wiry limbs keeping her pinned against the shower wall as he leaned in to start licking and painfully biting at her neck and ear. She thrashed as much as she could but her vision was graying in and out from his first assault and she couldn't even fight his one handed grip on her arm as he twisted it violently behind her back, using his free hand to yank her pants down off her hips. 

Her heart quailed as he pulled her jeans down far enough to grant him access and ripped her panties off from behind, without preamble he jammed his fingers up into her center and pumped into her furiously, making her whole body lock up and what would have been screams were barely audible squeaks and moans around the cloth shoved partly down her throat.

The blonde man put his mouth to her ear, murmuring about how much he wanted her and how there was nothing to keep them apart now, and even through her fear she could tell he didn't sound stable. Her mind flashed to that morning and Daryl telling her to have a good day since he was going out on a hunting trip with Michonne that would keep him away till likely till dark, and she lost all hope of anyone coming to her rescue this time. Daryl wasn't back yet, her other friends were all distracted with Carl and his injury and she was totally at Chase's mercy. The worst part of all of this was that she felt partly responsible for this, if she had handled Chase differently, maybe been firmer on her stance to reach out to him, maybe he wouldn't have gone this far... Maybe she could have done something to keep him from snapping and doing this to her, he was obviously fixated on her since day one and she hadn't done enough to make sure he wasn't ostracized.

Chase withdrew his hand from her and Lynna's eyes screwed shut as she waited for what she knew was coming next, another bolt of pain lancing through her as he slammed her hard again against the shower faucet as if to reassure himself that she was under his power. He rammed his hard length into her core, thrusting into her vigorously, tearing her delicate flesh and making her whole body recoil from his invasive presence inside her.

She cried, screamed, used all her waning strength to try and buck him off of her but in her weakened state she had no chance whatsoever. Chase pounded into her mercilessly, mumbling in her ear about how long he'd wanted her and how nothing was going to stop him from giving her everything he thought she needed and it tore her apart not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well. This ruined creature causing her such pain had been her responsibility and she had all but abandoned him thinking she was sparing him from Daryl's anger, but... Really she had been damaging him far worse psychologically than her hunter ever could have physically.

Chase suddenly with drew from her and cast her roughly to the wet tiled floor, she hit the ground hard and looked up at him just in time to watch him take hold of his throbbing length and work himself to completion, spurting his seed across her prone, shaking body and moaning her name as he finished. Lynna flinched as he leaned over her, gently pushing her soaked hair that was plastered to her face and neck away. The water was still streaming over her body and he dunked his head in the spray, shaking out his blonde locks and smiling down at her with an almost manic gleam in his wide eyes.

Lynna could only whimper in pain, her world falling away from her as her body started to shut down from what it had sustained. She vaguely registered Chase turning the water off and leaving, but after that, there was only pain, and cold, and finally darkness as consciousness slipped away.

Daryl was on a run with Michonne until night fall, finally making it back to camp just around the time everyone would be wrapping up their last meal of the day. Rick saw them return, from where he stood at the front of the prison, watching Glenn push open the gate and quickly close it behind them with the help of another survivor. The sheriff’s weight shifted, hands on his hips as he tried to think of what to start off with, how they were going to tell Daryl what happened.

Daryl was unpacking the car and Michonne wandered up to where their leader stood, seeing in his face that something was wrong. He didn’t need to say anything, his expression towards the archer told her enough to understand that whatever it was, it involved Lynna. “I’d let him wind down first… wasn’t exactly a cheerful ride back. Ran into trouble just up the road, group of biters. Said he’s getting tired of the same old thing.” The dark skinned woman informed the other, both pairs of eyes following over to Daryl as he huffed and stomped up towards them. Rick gave a simple nod but this wasn’t exactly something that he could hold back from the man when Lynna had been hurt.

“The hell’s everybody starin’ at? I got the goods, how ‘bout someone else do a little labor ‘round here. Grab a damn bag or two. Nah leave it t’ the redneck t’ do all the heavy liftin’.” Daryl growled, pushing past them both but Rick halted him.

“Daryl.” Rick started and the tone in his usual gruff voice was enough for him to understand something was up. The sheriff shifted and stood half a pace in front of his friend, still trying to decide on how he should tell Daryl the update on his lover.

“Where is she?” Daryl asked softly at first, his gaze falling to the ground but when he didn’t get his answer quick enough his hand shot up to push Rick back, demanding once more that he be told where Lynna was. “Where the hell is she?!” He spat out and Rick back peddled, following Daryl up to the building that housed cell block C.

“Medical ward. She’s with Hershel and Carol.” Rick said in a rush, trying to keep up with the other man when his direction changed and he made a beeline back to the wing where they used to take care of inmates should they need emergency medical attention, just near solitary. “Daryl, she’s pretty shaken… we don’t know what happened yet… she’s in and out of consciousness.”

Daryl ignored the sheriff, racing up to the building and finding his way back to where they had Lynna placed. “Why isn’t someone with her?” He asked, trying to push past, Maggie, Hershel and Carol who all were looking after her in turn. “Step the fuck aside, I ain’t afraid to hit an old man or a woman!” He roared threateningly.

Carols eyes were watery as she looked up at Daryl, her hand pressed to his chest as she shook her head at him. “Nothing I can’t take. Hit me if you must but know that I found Lynna—“ She started, her voice shaky, the women had grown so close to one another, Lynna was her best friend here and one of the few she could talk to easily. Daryl’s gaze was harsh as he waited for her to continue, still making the attempt to get through the doorway.

The grey haired woman could hardly get herself to speak so Hershel took over in his normal calm demeanor. “She was in the shower room alone as far as we knew. Carol found her a couple hours later when no one had seen or heard from her… Lynna was bloody and on the ground knocked unconscious. We don’t know the details yet because she hasn’t managed to stay awake long enough to talk to any of us but she hardly wants anyone in there with her.” The man explained, his soft eyes meeting the hunters.

“Why? Why wouldn’t she let anyone talk t’ ‘er if she just slipped? Clumsy, girl.” Daryl tried to joke to ease his mind but deep down he knew there was more to this than any of them were letting on. The change in Hershel’s expression told him something happened, something he likely didn’t even want to hear.

“She wasn’t fully clothed, Daryl. She didn’t just slip. I want to believe it to be false but signs lean towards that she was attacked. She was raped.” Hershel responded in an apologetic tone. Daryl shook his head, refusing to believe that and trying to push past them again but then he turned as though contemplating which he wanted to do more, confront who he thought might have been involved or go in and comfort his lady.

Daryl’s eyes welled up with tears, Lynna was the few people he would ever cry for and knowing all that she had been through, knowing her whole past made this hard on him to take. “Lemme see ‘er.” He pleaded quietly, his jaw clenching as he looked past them and saw her in the tiny window, trying to fight back his tears. His chin quivered, “Hershel.” Daryl growled simply, meeting the older man’s gaze.

Hershel’s eyes darted over to Rick, the men exchanging a nod and Hershel agreed, “If I let you in, you have to let her sleep. Daryl, you have to understand that she’s struggling herself. Carol is the only one who’s gotten more than a few words out of her. We don’t want to frighten her, do you understand?” The man asked, waiting until Daryl gave a nod, letting him push past to get into the room finally.

 

Lynna snapped in and out of awareness on the cold wet shower floor. She heard the sound of her name tugging at her from the black void of unconsciousness, Carol's tear streaked face hovering over her or maybe she was just imagining it, putting a familiar face to her own wracking sobs. She was only dimly aware of her friend gathering her into her lap, her body instinctively clinging to the slender older woman for warmth and shelter. Carol was trying to talk to her but every time she neared a more lucid level of awareness her mind shrank from it, shrank from the pain and the awful knowledge of what had been done to her. Again.

Lynna didn't catch much of the next couple hours, she knew Hershel was tending to her at intervals, she recognized the elder man's soft voice and kind eyes, but shrank from his touch and anyone else who came near her. She drifted off, not into the blissful blackness of unconsciousness but into a hellish dream world where her greatest hits list played over and over, first her stepfather, the worst of her foster homes, culminating in the freshest wounds given to her by a man she had only wanted to help. What was so wrong with her? Why did the universe seem hell bent on causing her pain, on dealing out punishment after punishment when all she wanted was to be left alone in peace.

No... That wasn't what she wanted. Not anymore. An image of Daryl flashed across her mind's eye, wearing the small crooked smile that was hers alone and her heart quailed. She didn't want to be left alone, not anymore. She wanted her hunter, but how could she expect him to want her in return? He knew her dark past, and now there was a new chapter in what seemed to be an endless cycle that was her twisted, painful story. She didn't know how she could have been so ridiculous as to think that the pair of them could write in a happy ending.

Lynna woke up suddenly, she had no way of knowing how much time had passed but she hardly gave it a thought. The world could go on spinning without her for all she cared, she just wanted to hide. She didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to have to talk about what had happened, didn't want to think about how she had earned the intense pain making her whole body tremble inside and out.

She heard the tiny creaking sound that meant the door of the little room she was recovering in had opened. Lynna closed her eyes more tightly, retreating deeper into the pile of blankets she was nested in and hoping whoever it was had come to check on her would just leave her alone. Carol had tried to talk to her when they first put her in bed and she had done her best, but now all she wanted was to forget. To focus on the physical pain and push away anything that forced her to think about what had caused it.

She heard the slide of fabric against the opposite wall and the heavy thunk of someone sitting down on the floor, so whoever had come to check on her was planning on staying awhile. She supposed it was pretty obvious she was just pretending to be asleep, but... Her visitor said nothing. 

It was the silence that let her know it was him. She and her lover had never needed many words from the very beginning. She could feel his gaze on her, could picture him sitting on the ground with his elbows braced on his knees, looking up at her with his sharp, narrow eyes that were intense and lovely and feral and the only thing she wanted to look at in the whole world. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Couldn't stand the thought of him meeting her gaze and seeing the damage. 

Daryl slipped in through the doorway as quietly as the heavy old door would allow. He listened to what Hershel had told him, followed the rules the man laid out and opted against rousing her. He propped himself back against the wall, arms over his chest until he finally decided to slip down and sit on the ground beside the thin mattress on which she lay. It took him a bit of strength to finally look at her, or rather look at the heap of blankets she was hidden under.

He settled with his knees bent and arms propped on top of them, hands close to his face as he nibbled on the calloused skin of his fingers like he so often did when in thought or worrying. Lynna, had she been looking at him would have grinned, bat his hand away and kissed him to make him stop and pay attention to her and only her. She never allowed him to get lost in his own head because she knew it was no good for him and she knew what it did to her when she did it as well.

It didn’t take him long to notice that she wasn’t sleeping, not really. He had rested with Lynna many nights over the past months since she came to the prison to live and he knew the difference between her sleeping and her pretending. But rather than saying anything about it, because he hardly knew anything to say… he reached out ever so slowly and let his hand lay on the bed where she was. He inched it a little closer to where he could see her fingers were curled into the blanket hiding under their shelter, nearly every inch of her skin she had covered. He had never seen her like this before and it was killing him to think that she had been through things like this before.

He still didn’t know for sure what happened, how it happened, how she felt but maybe he was just hopeful that Hershel was wrong, that she wasn’t really having to go through the aftermath of an unwarranted touch again. Daryl’s fingers curled and balled up into a fist, resisting his urge to brush over her cheek. He didn’t want to add to the list of people that had pushed that boundary, never having ever drawn near to her without some form of confirmation that she was okay with him around. After they had been together he caught on to her cues and would kiss her in the morning without being prompted but it was different this way, though she loved him and he her, that didn’t mean she wanted him there right now.

Though her eyes were closed, she must have felt him there as his hand pulled away, watching tears slip down her cheek and her eyes barely fluttering opened. He remained quiet, until she was ready to address him first, her fingers wrapped in her blanket slowly peaked out in offering and his eyes welled again, his arm extending again to meet her fingertips, tiny in comparison to his own. Her shoulders shook, making his heart race as his head fell back against the concrete wall behind him, his own breathing shaky wanting more than anything to curl up with her, hold her and tell her everything would be okay that he still loved her, that he wasn’t going anywhere but he feared scaring her off, furthering the damage caused.

Lynna finally looked up at him and she completely fell to pieces, her face crumpling and tears soaking her flushed cheeks. “Shh. Lyn—I’m right here.” He comforted, chin quivering once more, from a mix of anger and sadness. She mumbled his name and said she was sorry and his brow furrowed, shaking his head not understanding why the hell she felt the need to apologize. She sat up in bed until he scolded her and told her to take it easy, knowing she was likely in pain for a number of different injuries both emotional and physical. He wanted more than anything to at least hug her, even if only briefly but he held off.

Everything hurt. Her body hurt, her soul hurt, forcing herself to let his fingertips touch hers hurt, and finally meeting Daryl's gaze hurt worst of all. Lynna dissolved into tears, pain lancing through her chest from her injuries as she cried but she couldn't stop. 

She wanted nothing more than to feel the comforting warmth of her hunter's embrace that had kept her demons away for so many nights that they had been together. And yet the thought of being touched again, by anyone, made her stomach do flips and her body quake with fear that it would receive more pain. The expectation for abuse had been carved into her flesh, as hard as she had worked to grow beyond her dark past and tell herself she had put her demons aside, they seemed hellbent on not being forgotten. All right, universe. I'm damaged goods. Message received. Lynna thought bitterly as she stared at her lover from beneath her dark tear soaked eyelashes.

She could see the hurt and anger radiating from her hunter, despite his soft tone and stillness every line of his body was tensed to fight and there was a fiery need for blood in his sharp eyes. Lynna could only blame herself for his pain, she had dragged him down into the mire that was her fate and it killed her to know that it was his feelings for her that were causing him such distress now. It was all her fault, she had insisted on bringing Chase in, ignored all the warning signs and not taken enough care with the damaged newcomer to keep this awful thing from happening to her. Feelings of guilt and shame pressed down on her chest like lead weights on top of the bone-deep pain permeating her from head to toe and so when she spoke it was barely a whisper.

"Daryl, I- I'm sorry." She wheezed, making herself sit up despite the way her poor broken body protested the movement. At least the other times something like this had happened to her, she'd had access to a well stocked hospital with a morphine drip. She saw the frustrated confusion color his features and she hung her head, no longer able to meet his gaze.

"I should have seen it... The way he was winding up to this. I could have stopped it, but I..." Lynna's voice wobbled and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop her shuddering but the pressure against her wounded chest made her wince and mewl with pain and she quickly dropped her arms again. "I shouldn't have insisted on letting him stay here, on getting Rick to stop having him guarded before we really knew if he was stable... I should have listened to you, I-" Lynna's jaw kept working but no more sound other than painful little gasps escaped her lips as she started to cry too hard to be able to speak further.

Daryl watched Lynna hug herself only to wince away from her own touch and he knew without her voicing that she was in a great deal of pain. She kept the covers she was entangled in, wrapped over her shoulders, barely allowing him to see much of her other than her face. “It wasn’t your fault, Ridin’ Hood.” He muttered in response, using the nickname he gave her long ago in an attempt to calm her further. “The bastard took advantage of your kindness, you was only tryin’ t’ help and I should’ve been there..” He started, inching over to her and starting to reach out to hug her close until she flinched back.

He raised his hands in innocence and let her know without saying that he would give her space, as much as he wanted to hold her, he understood the scarring ran deeper. “I should’ve been there t’ protect yah.” The hunter told her, angry with himself for leaving her behind. “You needed me and I was off playin’ arrows for no damn good reason.” He grumbled under his breath but she commented back that he couldn’t very well do that every second. He knew that he couldn’t but he also would never stop trying, Lynna could hold her own for the most part but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to protect her every second he could and keep anyone from harming her.

He started to continue with his comforting words, somewhat awkwardly as his emotions fluctuated and changed between that of sheer anger towards Chase and sadness towards his lover. He hardly could maintain his calm exterior but the look on her face told him that he needed to or he might lose her all together. A knock at the door interrupted them and Glenn nodded for Daryl to come with him out to the hall way. He excused himself with a quick promise to Lynna that he would return immediately following his conversation with Glenn and the others.

What Glenn started off with didn’t come as much of a surprise to Daryl at all, shaking his head angrily as the man continued to talk about how he assumed Chase to be the offender. “I already know if was that fucker, second I heard she was hurt! Ain’t nobody else that’d pull shit like this and lay a finger on her, not if they knew what was t’ come after!” He practically screamed, offended and enraged that anyone would question who it was that could do something like this to such a sweet girl or anyone for that matter. You had to be pretty fucked up in Daryl’s eyes to even consider the idea of anything along these lines.

The others knew where his anger was coming from and that he didn’t mean it towards them as he stormed back into Lynna’s room making her jump at the sudden sound. “Sorry… Lyn?” He knelt down to her level again and watched her wiping away her tears with one hand while the other yanked her blanket up tighter around her again. She slowly eased back onto the mattress and nodded at him, indicating for him to continue. He could tell she wanted to know what they talked about but he didn’t know what to say and not say, fearing he would cause her to break further if he so much as said the man’s name.

“I’m gonna go. Might be awhile… I don’t know yet. I don’t wanna leave you but I can’t—“ Daryl sighed, jaw flexing and clenching as he looked away from her, thinking of what this man had done. “I have to take care of somethin’ okay?” He muttered, figuring she would know what he meant by that alone. He was going after Chase though she might not know yet that the man was missing but Daryl was determined to find him. Something like this couldn’t just be let go and forgotten, the thought alone of Chase somehow finding Lynna again or coming back to the prison for another go at her, sickened him.

Lynna’s eyes shined bright with tears and she stammered to get words out, clearly not wanting him to leave her but at the same time she knew it wasn’t worth much trying to keep him there. Especially when there wasn’t anything he could do to make her better, only time would heal her wounds but he would gladly wait an eternity for her to smile at him again. She blinked back tears and he shushed her before she could say anything, “Y’trust me don’t yah? I’ll always come back for my Little Red Ridin’ Hood. Ain’t nothing else worth fightin’ for but… I gotta do this, Lyn. Don’t ask me to let it go ‘coz I can’t.” He half pleaded with her.

Lynna stared at him, her body still trembling and she said not a single word to him as he turned back around and left her on the floor to her own thoughts, knowing there wasn’t much he could do as far as good byes. He stepped out, walking past Glenn and Rick followed him a little ways, asking him if this was the best idea and Daryl simply glared at him, focusing his attention onto Carol who was still struggling to keep her emotions at bay for everyone else’s sake. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed unable to find words of comfort for the man and instead opted for another route. “He deserves it. Make it hurt, Daryl.” The woman murmured softly, knowing full well what he was going off to do. “He deserves every bit of it.” She repeated.

Daryl nodded and stepped into the woman’s space, “Someone should be with her, no matter what she says, I don’t wanna leave her alone t’ get sucked into her own head.” He stated, hoping Carol would take the bait and she did, giving an understanding nod and promising she would watch over her for him until he came back home. He gave a faint appreciative grin and gently pat her shoulder in thanks, moving past her and picking up his crossbow he left outside the door. He made eye contact with Michonne, the woman nodded and followed him out the exit back into the prison yard without question.

“He can’t ‘ve gotten far… I won’t let ‘im do this to anyone again. Can’t risk scum like him being around. Lynna’s been through enough.” He muttered to his friend who kept pace with him and without communicating they filed back into the car with Rick’s slight nod of approval as he waved them off. Not a single thing could stop Daryl from doing what he felt was needed to rid the world of evil, dead or alive.

 

Daryl immediately countered her words, telling her it wasn't her fault and that Chase had taken advantage of her kind heart, that she couldn't blame herself. He shifted up off the floor and moved towards her, making her gasp sharply and shrink back. She didn't want to be afraid because she could see how much her flinching away from him wounded her hunter but she just couldn't handle being touched, being held right now. Not even by him.

Daryl stopped and held up his hands as if letting her know he wouldn't come any closer, continuing in his low tone that if anyone was to blame, it was him for not being there to protect her when she needed him. Lynna's heart twisted and she managed to look up at his face again, shaking her head. "No, you can't watch over me every second. Everyone here depends on you and you have nothing to be sorry for." Lynna responded, feeling the same desire to hold on to her lover for comfort at war with the ingrained revulsion at being touched within her. 

Daryl spoke again, trying to comfort her in his way and it did help calm her racing heart to hear him speak, but he was soon cut off by a gentle knock at the door and Glenn poking his head in the room. His dark, kind eyes met Lynna's and he gave her a heartfelt smile of sympathy, then his attention turned to the tracker and he tossed his head back, indicating that Daryl should join him outside the room and from the alarm in his expression it was obviously urgent.

The hunter cursed under his breath as Glenn shut the door again, turning to face her and murmuring a little farewell, promising to return as soon as he heard what their friend had to say. Lynna bit her lower lip and nodded, hoping he he wouldn't be gone too long. Even if she couldn't handle physical contact at the moment, his presence was soothing.

Glenn waited staring at the tops of his boots for Daryl to join him and Rick out in the hallway. When the redneck tracker finally did emerge from Lynna's sickroom, he and Rick traded a look and the leader indicated he could be the one to speak.

"There's no sign of Chase anywhere on the grounds." Glenn told his friend, careful to keep his voice down just to be sure no snippets of their conversation could be overheard by the brunette in the next room. "It looks like he took what he could carry and bolted. Carol didn't say anything about Lynna naming her attacker but I think it's safe to assume..." He shrugged, his heart full of anger and pity over what had happened to his friends, his family and remembering how close his wife had come to enduring similar abuse.

Daryl snapped back that he already knew Lynna's attacker was Chase, seemingly disgusted and enraged that there could be any question of it being anyone else. But both Glenn and Rick knew their friend well, the poison he was spitting wasn't really meant for them, he was just so angry over what had been done to the woman he loved that he couldn't help but rail at whoever was close at hand.

Lynna watched Daryl leave, hugging her blankets close about her and trying to keep her tears in check but not really being successful. She knew exactly what he had meant when he didn't quite tell her where he was going or what he had to do. She didn't want her hunter to leave her side, especially not for revenge, but she knew there was nothing she could do or say to keep him from going after Chase. 

The brunette flinched involuntarily when her door opened again, her racing heart slowing somewhat when her friend Carol appeared in the doorway. The older woman had a bowl of hot chili left over from dinner for her and came to sit beside her, close but not too close. If anyone truly understood something of what Lynna was feeling, it was definitely her. Lynna tried to smile at her friend as she accepted her food, though there wasn't much warmth to the expression. She just couldn't muster up the will for it. But still she gratefully ate her food and enjoyed having Carol at her side even if she didn't feel like talking.

\---  
Michonne followed her friend out to the prison yard, settling her prized katana more comfortably against her back as the pair took off at a brisk pace to where the vehicles were parked. Daryl seemed to know exactly what he was after, yanking open the back of the SUV to rummage through the packs stored there. He was breathing hard and all his movements were all harsh and over extended, his rage bleeding through into his actions. 

"It'll be dark soon." Michonne commented matter-of=factly. The redneck archer snapped back at her in a clipped tone that he was aware of that, grabbing a couple large flashlights out of one bag and stuffing them into the other that held other emergency supplies for going out on runs, hefting it over his shoulder and turning sharply to face her. They stared each other down, Daryl almost seemed to be daring her to question his haste, to suggest that they get a fresh start looking for Chase in the morning.

A slight smile graced Michonne's face and she nodded slightly, understanding her friend's need to pursue his lover's attacker without wasting a moment. In her mind, making this scumbag pay for what he did was worth the risk of hunting him at night. Daryl nodded back at her, now fully confident that she was willing to go along with him to whatever end.

They double checked their supplies and headed out, following a trail that was invisible to the layman but obvious to master trackers like them. The hurried footprints led to a pair of bolt cutters in the grass and a hole in the fence. Daryl noted with some satisfaction that Chase must have sliced himself on the sharp sliced metal, pointing out the ends of the severed links painted with now dried blood. They slipped out and Michonne quickly zip-tied the cut open section of chainlink behind them so they didn't leave their home vulnerable like the interloper had. It was fairly easy to pick out the trail of trodden down grass now, but the somber woman wondered just how well they'd fare after night fell.

They got to the treeline and for a moment they lost the trail in the ground cover but Michonne's sharp gaze caught a few spots of blood in the dirt, and from there they were able to pick up on Chase's route again. He obviously was fleeing in a blind panic, there was no direction to his trail and no care in his travel, the man was leaving behind rustled leaves and broken branches in his wake, making it easy for them to pick out his trail even in the gradually growing dark as the sun sank lower and lower.

They got deeper into the woods and finally there was no trace of sun left. They clicked their flashlights on, but it was challenge enough on it's own to keep their footing in the rough terrain let alone follow a trail at the same time even if their quarry wasn't doing much if anything to conceal it. Daryl came to a halt, swinging his light around and bouncing on the balls of his feet with frustration and nervous energy that had no outlet. He was out for blood and it was clouding his normally sharp senses, that on top of the darkness was making an already difficult task impossible for them.

"Dixon." Michonne stepped up beside her friend, glancing around trying to make out anything more than a few yards away in the darkness. Daryl was all but spitting with anger and she put a hand on his bare shoulder to bring him back to the here and now with her, looking at him with measured calm that came from the deep well of patience she had cultivated being out in the wild on her own for years.

"It's no use trying to continue now. Let's take shelter over by those rocks, pick up the trail again at dawn. He won't get far." She half suggested, half instructed her companion as she gestured over at the collection of weather-exposed boulders a few yards away. 

Daryl and Michonne left the rest of the group immediately after the man said his good bye’s to Lynna, ignoring most everyone else as he booked it out to the car. He started to unpack a few things, shoveling them into another bag that he could more easily carry a mix of necessities in for their travels, tossing it over his shoulder and staring Michonne down for challenging and pointing out the fact that it was getting late. He didn’t care, not one bit, he would fight and easily could handle just about anything right now when it came to Lynna, he had the will and need to protect her even if that meant risking his own neck.

The dark skinned woman seemed to understand that Daryl was in no rational state and wasn’t going to back down, not without good reason. And darkness, was nowhere near a good reason in his eyes. They trekked down to the opening in the fence line and pushed through it; the male tracker left his companion to close up the gap and follow after him, if anything he would rather be doing this alone, only risking himself but Michonne was a good fighter, an asset and he knew in the back of his mind that traveling in pairs was better than being alone in any situation one could cover the other.

He didn’t linger around the prison long, following the trail as far as he could, specs of blood, broken twigs, crushed leaves, any sign of disturbance in the normally quiet wilderness that indicated a fresh trail. Chase must have known he would be caught, known that he would attract the attention of the hunter whether he wanted it or not but what he didn’t realize was that Daryl and Michonne had spent years of their life fighting, years of their life hunting and they both knew the signs and triggers. The archer felt they were hot on the bastards heels just as the sun was completely set, his flashlight hardly doing much of anything for them in the falling darkness.

They were completely engulfed in a matter of moments and he was growing frustrated, infuritated with the entirety of the situation, rocking on his heels and trying to find another tiny indication that someone had been where they were but it was getting too complicated in these conditions. Michonne touched his shoulder and he quickly flinched away, yanking his arm back roughly and out of her hold. “What if we don’t find a lead again? He could get miles from ‘ere ‘nd it’ll be days before we catch up.” He pointed out harshly, staring at her shadowy figure and getting up in her space so they could talk without disturbing their surroundings. For all they knew walkers could be lurking just a few feet beside them after all.

He could feel her staring back at him in the way she almost always did, understanding but she was still standing her own ground. “We will cover more ground when we can see.” She snipped back, hand jutting out again to push his arm, pointing to the rock formation that she had previously referred to and guiding him more or less back to it whether he wanted to or not. Daryl pulled away from her and walked himself, tossing his bag aside and propping his crossbow up against a tree just nearby. He didn’t like it, and he made sure to make that clear to her.

Michonne rolled her eyes in the dark and strategically placed her own weapon near her so it would be within reach, dropping down beside him and getting herself settled in. “Sun up.” Daryl grumbled simply, lying back and rolling to face away from the woman. He stared into the darkness, hardly able to sleep at all under the circumstances, all he wanted was to put this to rest, to put it behind them and get back to Lynna as soon as possible to make everything okay again. He wanted her to be okay again…

He slept little less than an hour, already up while the sun was starting to peak out over the distant horizon barely spotted between the thick forest. Daryl was throwing his bag back over his shoulder, adjusting his crossbow and counting his ammo out when Michonne woke, staring up at him and without communicating a single word she followed him out, barely getting the chance to wake. He shoved a granola bar of some sort her way and pushed past her out into the trees and brush again, searching for another sign of the man and his location.

“Musta found a couple o’ geeks.” Daryl stated simply, spotting a walker body lying face down in the mud and as he glanced up, a few strands of blond hair were laced in with the bark of a tree trunk. Chase, clearly had a bit of a fight and a fall or two, making him smirk. Maybe the asshole was bit, scratched, something to make him turn and maybe he would leave him like that, let him live that way for as long as he could last. But then again, knowing he felt pain and knowing he could watch him suffer was a little more appealing after all he had done to Lyn.

They followed the faint line of footprints and found his trail once more, getting miles deeper and deeper into the woods until something caught Michonne’s attention. She nudged Daryl, her hand on her katana as she turned to the sound of heavy wheezing. He nodded his head and rather than lifting his bow, he put his hand on his rather tiny blade in comparision to the woman’s own. They wandered over to a thick section of underbrush and rocks near a stream of water and there sat the battered blond who had been obviously fighting to live despite the conditions.

The hunter came around into sight, startling the man who made a desperate attempt to get to his feet and away from them but his head was bloody, his shirt was torn and the large gash in his left leg kept him from reacting like he might have wanted. “Please.” Chase coughed out as Daryl’s hand shot out to grab him, making the other flinch and expect that he was going to take a rather brutal beating in less than a few seconds.

“That what Lynna said? Did she beg too? Beg yah t’ stop?” Daryl jammed his finger into the man’s open wound, making him howl in pain where he sat. The tracker slammed his hand over the kids mouth, muffling his yelling so he could keep speaking. “I’m gonna make y’beg too. Make y’beg for me t’ kill yah.” He told him.

“Gimme a couple o’ zip ties.” Daryl requested, forcing Chase’s head back to smack against the tree he was propped against. Michonne dug in her own bag and handed over his order, standing aside as Daryl tied up the blond man. “Guess y’thought I was kiddin’. Now y’know, don’t cha? Bet you wanna take it all back now.” He spat out as he yanked the kid to his feet making him cry out again but he put up little fight as the hunter took his bonded hands and raised them up, tying them off to the lowest branch of the tree.

Daryl was about to pull out his own knife when Michonne’s hand was on his shoulder again and for a brief second he thought maybe she was going to tell him not to do this but when he turned to yell at her to back off… she placed the handle of her beloved blade into his hand, giving him a nod indicating her okay for him to use her weapon of choice. “Make it good.” She instructed, taking a step back for him to have his space to work.

The tracker grinned, liking the option he now had and his gaze flickered back to Chase tied to the tree, his eyes watering with tears he was fighting back. He knew all too well what was coming and soon. Daryl was going to make him suffer, make him feel physically what Lynna did emotionally and psychologically. He drew the weighted blade up, letting it press into the blond’s flesh, not enough to cause much damage but enough that blood trickled from his wrist in which it touched. Chase started to whine, whimper and beg for him to stop, let him go and he would leave.

“Shut him up.” Daryl ordered Michonne who seemed to understand his harshness and bossy tendencies at the moment weren’t directed towards her completely. She stuck her hand out and Daryl gladly gave her the bandana he carried with him from time to time, watching her with a satisfied grin as she gagged their prisoner. “Being prone, don’t feel so hot now huh? Not when the tables are turned.” He shook his head with disgust in his gaze as he eyed the other.

Michonne moved again and nodded for Daryl to proceed, further digging the blade into his skin but then Lynna flashed in his mind. The fight she put up for this man not to be hurt by him, the smile on her face and the sweet way she kissed him when she asked the hunter to be on his best behavior. She had far more compassion than he did for most anyone and though his inclinations about this bastard were right, he couldn’t bring himself to do this slowly like he wanted. The image of Lyn in her red hoodie, keeping him from going further like he wanted to, the tension in his frame eased and he glanced at Chase, watching tears slip down the blond’s cheeks, his breathing heavy and he knew he was frightened by them both.

Daryl pulled away and both Chase and Michonne seemed confused by the action as the hunter shook his head. He tugged his arm back and with a forceful thrust of his weight forward he drove the blade straight through Chase’s skull. A flick of his wrist and a spin of the blade once withdrawn, cut the man down from the tree. He walked back to Michonne and handed her, her weapon back, meeting her gaze. “She’d ‘ve wanted it like this.” He muttered simply. Lynna would never have wanted someone to suffer, not even for all that was done.

 

Michonne watched with measured intent as Daryl poised her razor sharp blade to make the man who had hurt his girl suffer. The tall dark woman believed wholeheartedly in an eye for an eye, and so she wasn't going to bat an eyelash at anything the tracker chose to inflict on this miserable young coward.

But just as he seemed to be getting started, in hardly the time it took to blink Daryl ended it. He drove her katana through Chase's skull and sliced him free from the tree they had trussed him to. Confusion flickered across her features and she questioned her friend's choice with a look, to which he responded in a sober tone but she could tell based on it that the redneck sincerely loved his partner or he wouldn't have been able to make such a choice.

A small smile tugged at her full lips and she nodded in agreement, cleaning off her beloved blade before sheathing it once more. "What do you want to do with the body?" She asked, tossing her head back at the dead man crumpled against the wide tree trunk.

Daryl scoffed and spat on the dead man, telling her in a curt yet satisfied tone to just leave the corpse for the crows. She simply nodded again and fell into step beside her friend as they walked away. It was a long trek back to the prison, each of them covered with a light sheen of sweat from the high afternoon sun when they finally arrived back.

Rick was out working in the garden in the main yard and saw them coming, waving them down and jogging over to let them in while Maggie and Glenn kept the few walkers around busy several yards away with loud yelling and banging on the fence. The pair of trackers slipped inside the barrier of safety and reported to their leader all that had transpired. The tall lanky sheriff seemed to approve of their story and sent them off to get cleaned up and to rest for the remainder of the day.

Michonne and Daryl walked back towards the prison and she could see the tenseness in the lines of her companion's muscled shoulders and scruffy jawline. "Are you going to go to her? Going to tell her?" She asked succinctly. The pair stopped at the door and Daryl sighed, struggling to answer her perhaps because he wasn't really sure what was the best course of action himself.

\---  
Lynna hadn't slept more than a few winks all night, the potent combination of waking nightmares and her worry for her lover making rest nearly impossible. Carol had brought her some water and hot cereal early in the morning, taking one of their very few remaining packets of sweet dried apricots to give her and she was touched by the gesture but had been unable to do more than nibble on the food.

The slender brunette stayed cocooned in her blankets in the tiny sick room, trapped in her own mind except during those times when her friends could find time in their busy days to come sit with her for whatever moments they could spare. Maggie came, Glenn, Carol and Beth, but even with them there she had a hard time not replaying the horrific things that had happened to her over and over in the back of her head.

Towards the afternoon she was sitting alone on the thin mattress with her legs tucked up to her chin, tears silently rolling down her cheeks because she simply lacked the strength to actually sob anymore. She had a bitter thought as another tear rolled off her jaw and dripped on her arm that after all the things that had happened to her, surely she should have run out of tears by now. But apparently that was not the case.

The sound of her door opening made her flinch slightly, but she didn't bother to glance up and see who had come to dutifully put in their time with her next.

Daryl didn’t give much care for how to handle Chase’s body, if it hadn’t been for Lynna lingering in his mind in those few moments, he would have cut the kid bit by bit and hand fed him to the walkers surrounding the prison yard while the others watched. When Michonne asked, he decided to give into that at least a little, they wouldn’t burn him, wouldn’t burry him, simply let him get eaten by who or whatever came strolling by.

Michonne didn’t argue with the decision he had made to simply leave the man there, the pair taking off once their things were gathered and they headed back towards the prison. Rick spotted them first, helping them inside and Daryl rushed past him, giving him a nod to let him know that the deed was done and they could move on finally. Rick sent them to get cleaned up and gave them the rest of the day off to relax but Daryl had other things in mind. He needed to see Lynna.

The hunter simply shrugged at his teammates question, unsure of what to say or how he was going to go about all this but he just wanted to go in and sit comfortably with his girl for the rest of the afternoon and on into the evening. He pushed past his friends after setting aside his weapons for the night, trying to be as quiet as he could as to not disturb Lynna if she was sleeping or something.

He stepped inside and found Lynna curled up in on herself, her head propped on her knees as she silently cried. She refused to even look at him and he understood maybe she was completely sick of visitors. “Hey Ridin’ Hood.” He greeted with a soft sideways grin, trying to ease the tension in the room and let her know it was just him. She recognized his voice almost instantly, her gaze flicking up and she stared at him as though waiting to hear more of him. He swallowed hard, worrying about voicing what had happened and what he did.

Her lip quivered and she tried to open her mouth to ask him what happened and he shook his head. She closed her eyes and the tension in her small shoulders visibly relaxed as she let out a shaky sigh, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I had to do it, Lyn. I’d never’ve been able to sleep had I not went lookin’.” He explained, climbing down onto the floor like he had the night before.

She jolted a little and looked back at him, trying to hide that every sound seemed to startle her more than before. “No one is ever gonna touch you or hurt you again, love. I’ll make sure of it. Hell I’ll leave to if y’ask me to.” He muttered, inching closer to her and hoping she wouldn’t pull further away. She asked him what he didn’t really want to answer, how he did it, if he even found him but deep down he knew that she knew he had otherwise he never would have been back like he was right now.

“You don’t need to deal with all that right now, okay?” He murmured, letting his hand lay out on the edge of the mattress for her to take if she wanted. She didn’t, not at first and he understood that she was a little upset he was unwilling to tell her the details. “Michonne’s sword… Tied him up. Was gonna make ‘im suffer but you…” He started with a little shake of his head.

“Your voice popped in my head, saw y’standin’ there telling me it wasn’t worth it. Nothin’ was worth this, even scum like him.” He answered, not wanting to go into details but knowing she wanted and deserved to hear. “He made it a few miles out. Tied him to a tree and got in and out, did it fast and clean. I knew you’d ‘ve preferred that.” He answered easily and they sat silently for awhile until he felt her hand over his, a tiny brush of skin but it was enough for him right now to know that she didn’t hate him for how he reacted for what he had done and most importantly for not having done it sooner.

“Want me t’ stay here with you?” He questioned, wondering if she wanted to linger in the sick room longer or if she would prefer their own tiny mattress in the cell block. “Hershel said y’ didn’t have to hang here if you felt well enough. It’s up to you I think.” 

Lynna let her hand rest on her hunter's, her thumb lightly brushing back and forth over his weathered skin. She bit her lower lip and considered his question, the desire to be free from this confining little room warring with her fear of what she would face once she did leave. Everyone would treat her differently now, she was indelibly marked. It would be just like when she was raped by her stepfather, as soon as anyone found out, they all got that certain look in their eyes, walked on egg shells like she was damaged goods and nothing else. It was nearly impossible to move on when the people around her wouldn't let her forget it, that was a big reason why she worked so hard to make it completely on her own for so many years.

But... At least this time, she wouldn't have to face all that by herself. Her blue eyes met her lover's and to her great relief, there was none of the judgement or pity in his gaze that she had so feared she would find. All she could see in his eyes was love, love and regret. She hated that he blamed himself for what happened to her, but she wasn't sure if she had the strength right now to help him heal, not until she had managed to mend a bit herself. Assuming a person could mend from this kind of thing happening to them more than once.

Lynna shrugged her narrow shoulders, her eyes watering again just at the thought of having to get up out of bed. But she knew she couldn't just wallow in here forever. The brunette nodded and took a deep breath, unraveling herself from her next of blankets and slowly getting upright. She winced as straightening up tugged at her injuries, and Daryl instinctively reached out to steady her. Lynna flinched and a frightened little squeak escaped her lips before she could stop it, her heart bleeding at the blatant pain on her lovers face knowing that he had scared her.

She tried to calm her racing heart and reached out to catch his wrist as he retreated, mumbling out an apology and telling her he would leave her alone. "No, no please-" Lynna pleaded, gulping for air through her sobs that started almost immediately, "Please don't. You've got nothing to be sorry for, I just... It's just going to take me some time, I..." The brunette stammered, trying to soothe him and herself at the same time.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, her voice trembling and her grip on his arm tightening, trying to keep him from pulling away. Daryl nodded, his own voice rough with emotion when he promised her again that he wouldn't leave her side, that he'd never let anything touch her again. Lynna nodded, a wobbly little smile adorning her lips and when she spoke again her voice sounded a little steadier.

"Let's go back to our room, okay? I'd like to rest in our bed." She requested, threading her fingers with his and walking carefully alongside him to jar her injured body as little as possible. What she wouldn't do for the hospital pain killers she gotten last time this happened, or even just some aspirin.

Daryl kept their hands clasped but walked a pace ahead of her, as if to shield her from anyone they might meet on their way back to their quarters. The pair of archers didn't meet anyone however, and the redneck turned and held open the canvas door to their little corner of the prison. Lynna slipped inside and breathed a little sigh of relief at the surroundings. The familiar smells, items and memories soothed her wounded spirit.

Daryl stepped in as well and let the door fall behind him, waiting at the doorway rocking on his heels as if he wasn't sure what he should do with himself. Lynna swallowed hard and turned to face her love, the corner of her pout tugging up as some of her first memories of this place came to her.

"Would you... Would you lie with me for awhile?" She asked in a small voice. 

Daryl could sense Lynna’s apprehension to leave this space, perhaps the fear of each memory outside of this room flooding back to her was too much to bare for the time being. Things would be different no matter how much they might hope otherwise, those around them that knew would react differently, treat her differently and in a way it bothered the tracker to think about what might run through people’s minds. Not for his sake, not for what people might think of himself for even being a part of this situation but for Lynna and knowing full well she had been through enough without this extra additive. They would talk and he promised himself he would handle those he needed to as they went each day. She didn’t all that, pity wasn’t a requirement here, she just needed someone there for her and if anything, Daryl was the man for the job.

He knew to a certain extent what it was like, how it felt to have people look at you and give that weak smile. The hunter went to a small public school with maybe fifteen kids in his class, give or take a few and he recalled vaguely what it was like those mornings he would come to school battered and bruised and limping to his desk. The attention to him lessened when Merle was around but it never got any better or any easier. Daryl shooed away kids and teachers alike, wanting them to just let him forget everything that happened at home and soon public school became too much to bare. The older he got the harder it was to take the stares and feel as weak as he did. So he dropped out, pretended he didn’t care and learned all he could from his older brother though somehow he managed to become a better man than the eldest, if anyone asked that.

The tracker waited patiently, holding Lynna’s hand as she considered his offer to take her out of this hell hole and back into the world outside this tiny room. She finally nodded, despite the tears in her eyes and he let her make the attempt to get up on her own, she needed to fight on her own as well. She flinched and Daryl thought she might fall back onto the hard ground or tiny mattress behind them, his hand shooting out to grab her and keep her up right until a startled yelp fell from her lips. He pulled back instantly and as he straightened out he took a step back, hands raised and open to show he meant no harm, he wasn’t going to do anything. His eyes showed everything, the pain and worry for her and the fear that he might never be able to get close to her again, not like he wanted. Chase had destroyed the woman he knew and loved and while she still lingered and nothing would ever change his adoration for the brunette, there was a definite need to rebuild the foundation on which their relationship stood.

“Sorry. I’m sorry—Look Ridin’ Hood, I—“ He started slowly, speaking in a soft hushed tone, “I think I should go. I’ll leave y’be. I’m sorry.” He repeated as she reached for him. He stayed very still, his breathing slow and heavy as he tried to keep his emotions in check, watching her cry and knowing he couldn’t simply wipe away those tears, hug her and make it all disappear, was killing him inside.

The hunter gave her a nod of understanding, glancing at her fingers hooked tight around his forearm to keep him close but at the same time unconsciously keeping him at a distance. “I won’t, Lyn. I ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘less yah ask me to. I promise yah that.” He muttered, swallowing hard as he continued, his eyes darting up to meet hers, shooting back and forth to her soft blue gaze, his opposite hand moved upward to gently clasp over the top of hers on his other arm. He took her fingers loosely as he spoke, “I ain’t gonna let nothin’ hurt cha ever again.” He vowed, his tone full of determination and she gave the tiniest smile.

Lynna agreed to going out to their own quarters in the corner of the cell block they called home and again he nodded as she took his hand in hers. On instinct he took the lead, pulling her gently with him as though he would stampede through anyone that tried to intercept their path back to their room. He was protective of her before but now… he was determined to do everything in his power to keep her out of harm’s way. He tugged aside the canvas doorway and he indicated without saying a word for her to step in before him. He took a glance around the cell block that surrounded them, searching for anyone that might come and interrupt them or wish to talk to Lynna; she didn’t need that now, she needed rest but as it would seem, most everyone was out doing something else, leaving the couple their space. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if maybe Rick had ushered others away, or Carol or Hershel, to allow them some time to talk in a more comforting environment than a segregated hospital wing.

He ducked inside the space and let the blanket door flutter closed behind him, rocking up on his heels and looking at her without directly looking at her. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, what to say to her or if he should simply let her sleep while he stood watch. He licked his lips, about ready to say something when she finally faced him and he smiled at her in the same way he always did when she looked at him, his heart racing a little despite the circumstances. She always managed to make him sweat a little. She asked one of the last things he thought she might, hardly expecting that she would welcome any contact from him.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his semi dirty hand, “Yea, ‘course I would.” He murmured, stepping over to her and standing somewhat awkwardly as he tried to decide how to go about this. She must have understood and he took her lead as she slowly knelt down onto the mattress and stared up at him with watery blue eyes, expectantly. “Just—Tell me if I hurt cha, ‘kay?” he requested, crouching and crawling onto the opposite side of the mattress while she got herself settled in. He reached over her and tugged up the covers, mindful of her sore frame as he tucked it over her shoulder. His hands slid beneath the blankets piled over them and he laid behind her when she gave him her back.

He was gentle and slow as his hands snaked over her sides, inching towards her when she pulled at his arm a little to encourage the closeness, saying she needed to feel him there like she used to nights before. He muttered a term of confirmation and tucked his free arm beneath the pillow, finding hers that was neatly supporting her head. He hooked their fingers as best he could and spooned up against her back, feeling her shoulders shake as she cried once more. His first reaction was to pull back but she snatched his arm and forced him to linger despite her pain, “Am I hurtin’ you? I don’t wanna hurt yah.” He whispered, his hold on her loosening up a bit and she pleaded with him not to move away through a shaky gasp of breath.

“Okay. Lyn, I told yah I wasn’t goin’ nowhere.” He responded, “Don’t cry—Please? I hate seein’ yah cry like this.” He stated truthfully, finding some courage and gently kissing her shoulder. “Not goin’ nowhere.” He repeated a third time as though she hadn’t heard before and her fingers tightened around his, sniffling as she nodded.

To Lynna's great relief Daryl's warm presence against her gave her the same feeling of comfort that it always had, his quiet strength bolstering her despite the fact that she was shaking like a leaf in his arms and crying uncontrollably. She knew it upset him to hear her cry but she couldn't stop the tears. She wept out of sorrow, out of relief, out of regret and for the first time since this had happened to her, out of hope. Hope that at least while she was in her lover's strong arms perhaps things could turn out all right.

Lynna's battered frame protested even the relatively small burden of Daryl's arm across her, but her desire to feel him holding her close outweighed her discomfort. She pleaded with him not to let her go or even ease up his grip, and despite his reservations he complied, promising her again that he wouldn't leave her side.

The light brush of his lips on her shoulder made her head spin, half of her craving the contact from him and the other half recoiling from the fresh wounds such contact recalled to the surface of her mind. Daryl shifted to align his body seamlessly to hers and she took a few deep, centering breaths, focusing on his warmth and the steady movements of his breathing against her back.

She was calming down slowly but still he reassured her again that he was right beside her and Lynna nodded, gripping his fingers beneath the pillow and letting her eyes fall closed. The brunette didn't have much hope of sleeping without being plagued by nightmares, but having the comfort of her lover wrapped around her gave her a flicker of hope that she might actually get some rest. Only time would tell.

For the next couple weeks Lynna hardly left her and her hunter's little corner of the prison, her body gradually healing under Hershel's care. Her mental and emotionally injuries were another story however. She felt like a burden to her lover and the group, but unless she was with Daryl, leaving the safety of her bed for more than a couple hours reduced Lynna to a trembling mess hardly able to keep from breaking down into sobs. She didn't know how to move on, how to let go and everyone she met seemed to give her that same look of judgement and pity that twisted her insides into knots. 

Daryl was taking his turn on watch, a task the pair often took on together but the brunette hadn't taken a shift since she had been attacked. Lynna sat huddled on the corner of the mattress, holding her slim legs up against her front and sniffling quietly to herself in the growing dark. She hated being this way, feeling weak and trapped, but even the thought of going back out there, facing people twice in one day was too much and kept her planted where she sat. She hoped her lover would return soon, but at the same time, she worried that even his impressive amount of patience with her might have limits. How many times would he return to her, when she was nothing but damaged goods that couldn't seem to heal?

Daryl worried for Lynna every day and night that she was closing in on herself, letting these nightmares and events eat at her. She didn’t leave their quarters much but he had a mind not to force her out for fear it might break her. He gave her all the time she needed to cope, the best he could do was come with called and he only ever held her upon request in case the contact was unwarranted. There weren’t many nights that she didn’t want him holding her but it happened from time to time where she was so deep in her own head even his touch seemed to frighten her.

Often times he could coax her out of their room, tightly holding her hand and keeping protectively in front of her. He took her out with him to walk the fence line or get breakfast every couple days just so they would have time together outside of their bunk. She seemed better when he was around though they never really talked much before, it seemed they talked even less now. It scared him, thinking he lost her, maybe not completely but mentally she wasn’t fully there despite how hard he tried to pull her out of the cocoon she started to build.

He was on watch that evening and sitting alone in the guard tower yet again was difficult to cope with. He found himself addressing her sometimes the first few times he had taken watch alone, only to remember she wasn’t behind him like she used to be every second. Slowly it was eating at him but he would wait for as long as it took for her to heal from her wounds. He anticipated the moment he could return to their ‘home’ where she lay and climb in bed beside her if she asked of him.

Once off watch he did just that, stalked back to the cell block and up the stairs to their corner of the world. He slowly pushed open the canvas door, careful not to wake her in case she had decided to bed down early. She was sitting on the mattress, tears in her eyes that she was fighting to keep from falling. He dropped down his weapon, set aside his arrows and shed his vest, “Carol said you been in here most all day.” He commented lightly, waiting for some sort of indication that he was allowed to join her. She sniffled and muttered her confirmation, saying that she simply couldn’t handle people on her own quite yet. “I know, Ridin’ Hood. Ain’t nobody expect you t’ jump back out there.” He comforted, taking a few short steps in her direction.

Lynna’s eyes darted up to him and she instinctively scoot down to the edge of the mattress, leaving him space at the head of it so he could sit as well. He came to her side and knelt down onto their bed, keeping the space she had left between them until she was ready to be nearer. “Proud of you for makin’ the attempt though. Somethin’ ‘s better than nothin’.” He shrugged, leaning against the wall, his legs bent at the knee, arms resting on his thighs as he propped himself up. He could see her through the gap in his legs, she was looking at him, nodding her head in agreement.

Daryl forced his gaze away, focusing on unlatching the knife from his hip and tossing it aside with the rest of his gear. He felt the mattress sink a little and when he looked up again, Lynna was making her way up to him. She came and knelt between his legs and he could see she was shaky still, leaning forward and repeating his words, ‘something is better than nothing.’ Her lips found his, kissing him ever so carefully, the first kiss he had received form her in he didn’t know how long. He smiled in the way he so often did, keeping his hands at his sides until she took one and pulled it up to cup her face, drawing near him again. He shifted to let her sit at little more comfortably before him, following her careful prompting and this time he kissed her.

Tears stained her cheeks and in turn soaked his own, transferring on contact. She opened her mouth to him but he didn’t take the cue for fear of what it might evoke from her. She pulled away out of frustration and her voice was shaky with emotion as she requested he kiss her like he used to. “Lyn—“ He started to argue, hating that he felt she was doing this like she owed it to him but she gripped his wrist and kept his hand pressed to her cheek, muttering another please and it didn’t take anything more from her. Daryl leaned up and kissing her, slow and deep as to not push her away.

Right up until the moment their lips met, Lynna wasn't sure if kissing him was a good idea. She hated that she had to force herself to do take the action that used to come so naturally to her, hated that thoughts of them touching and tasting like they had before both thrilled and frightened her. But she knew the only way she was going to overcome that was to work through it, to push herself in spite of the fear overlaying the passion.

As kind as her lover's words had been, they both knew she hadn't been able to make much progress outside their little haven, so... Perhaps she could make progress within it. She had missed this, missed him, and so even though tears were streaming down her face, she tried to deepen their contact and focus only on how good it felt to finally feel his lips again.

Daryl pulled back and her insides twisted at the guilt in his keen eyes, she knew him better than anyone and she could tell he felt like he was forcing her to do something she didn't want. How could she blame him? Part of her still didn't want this, didn't want to risk intimate contact for fear of reopening the wounds lacing her heart. But she knew from the first time this had happened to her, that it was normal to feel divided. She knew in her heart that in the long run, what she wanted was to get back to how things were between her and Daryl, and so she simply had to make her mind and body remember that it was possible to enjoy this kind of contact again, that she had nothing to fear from this man before her.

Lynna pleaded with him to look past her tears, to accept that at least at first, there would be a part of her they would have to convince to let him in again. She swallowed hard and asked him once more, "Daryl, please." Their eyes locked for a moment and she breathed an internal sigh of relief when he leaned forward and sealed his mouth to hers again.

The slender brunette hummed with want as he kissed her deeply, slowly climbing forward and straddling his lap without breaking contact with him. She released his hand and it slid down from her face to grip her hips, canting her pelvis against his and she started instinctively grinding against his growing arousal. Lynna craned her head for better access and let her hands wander over his muscled arms and torso, her nails scratching over his skin as she tugged his shirt up.

They gasped for breath as their kiss broke just long enough for her to help him yank his shirt off and remove hers in kind, their mouths meeting again, ravenous for what had been denied them. Daryl's hands roamed over her fair skin, cupping her breasts in her thin cotton bra and gently tweaking her stiff peaks. Lynna mewled into his mouth and nipped at his lower lip, encouraging him to be rougher with her.

Lynna's body was coming alive with desire and she did her best to savor every touch, every taste and sound, focusing on the good and trying to hold back the dark memories making her guts churn even as she felt her panties getting soaked with her want for her lover. Daryl responded to her cues and kissed her wildly, feral little growls escaping him as she rocked her center against the bulge straining against his pants.

Lynna sat up off of his lap onto her knees, reaching down to unfasten his pants but Daryl snatched her wrist as she started to stroke his length through his boxers. The brunette met his gaze and he shook his head, telling her they could go slower if she needed more time. Lynna worried her lower lip with her teeth, knowing that if she just told him she was fine he wouldn't believe her for a second, not with the way she was trembling from just as much apprehension as desire.

"I don't need more time. What I need is you." Lynna murmured, kissing his lips lightly and slowly pumping his length with his hand still around her narrow wrist. "I know it's a lot to ask of you but... I want this, I just need it to be slow at first... See how it goes. I need to set the pace. Okay?" She half directed, half pleaded, hoping he would understand and be patient with her despite how long it had been for both of them. 

Daryl kissed her longingly, craving the contact more than hecould even begin to explain but he wouldn’t push her when it came down to it.His legs straightened out and he let her climb up into his lap, his handsslipping from where they rested and followed the curves of her frame until theystopped at her hips. He held her against him and she started grinding her hipsdown against him, tugging at his shirt within moments and he had a mind to tellher to stop. He knew though that if she wanted this he needed to let her,needed to ensure that she was the one pushing herself and not the other wayaround. They broke apart long enough for him to shed his shirt,reaching and pulling hers over her head as well. Their lips clashed togetherand they devoured one another hungrily as his fingers tweaked her hardenednipples, growling as she nipped his lip. He understood her prompting and histouch became a little more eager and rough than before, ravishing her mouthonce more as she bore down against his growing bulge. She slid from his lap andhe groaned his disapproval at the loss of sensation that was until sheunfastened his jeans in the blink of an eye, pushing them opened and her handhunted for his arousal. He quickly snatched her wrist to halt her, "Lyn we can go slower. It's okay if you need more time." He muttered.

Lynna didn't care much for the idea though, telling him she just needed him as she stroked him again in encoueagement. She said she need control and that was all. "Okay." He mumbled, kissing her sweetly to assure her she could take the lead. He didn't fight her when she shifted and prompted him to lift his hips, wstching her tug off the remainder of his clothes. Her hand was shaky around him until she started pumping him and evoking a response from him. He groaned and his eyes slipped shut, focusing on what she was doing to his body. He didn't often give up control even to Lynna whom he trusted completely but he supposed this might help them both get over their personal hurdles.

Lynna removed the rest of the tracker's clothing, straddling his thighs and working his weeping length, gaining confidence from the little jolts and groans her touch elicited from him. She leaned forward and their mouths met, the brunette could feel Daryl's corded muscles twitching beneath her as she increased the pace of her hand on him. 

Lynna's heart was racing from a potent mix of adrenaline, desire and anxiety. She loved the feel of her lover beneath her, knowing that she was giving him pleasure and anticipating the pleasure he could give her in return. But still when Daryl's grip tightened on her thighs, it made her insides clench with panic and she flinched as she fought the instinctive need to free herself. Daryl's eyes opened and he started to tell her she could stop, but she silenced him with a sharp look and tone.

"No. I set the pace, remember? This is what I want. Here, lay back..." Lynna scooted down the mattress enough so Daryl could lie flat, removing the rest of her clothes and moving to hover above him once more. "Keep your hands behind your head Robin Hood and enjoy the ride, I plan on doing so." The slender woman smiled playfully, trying to convince him and herself at the same time that she was ready for this. She resumed her ministrations, touching him just how she knew he liked and bringing his focus back to what they were doing.

Daryl complied, pillowing his head with his interlaced hands and sighing roughly as she worked him, a little smirk adorning his lips at being told what to do with himself. Lynna grinned and craned her head down to kiss and nip at his throat up to his ear, lowering her hips down and removing her hand to rock her center against his hard shaft, making him slick with her wetness. She rubbed her clit against his hard flesh, her whole body quivering with the need to have him inside her.

She leaned up and watched her lover's face as she slowly guided him inside her, his eyes crinkling shut as his face contorted with pleasure and her name fell from his lips in a rough groan. Lynna sank down atop him till he was completely buried inside her, gasping from how good it felt to be filled up by her lover again. Her heart clenched with sudden panic and she tensed up, trying to stay ahead of it and keep images of Chase and the shower room from floating up to the surface.

She began to slowly move atop him, pressing her hand to Daryl's chest when he sensed her distress and shaking her head at him, silently telling him not to interrupt her. "I can do this. Let me do this..." Lynna panted, taking a shaky breath and starting to move, little moans falling from her as he hit her in all the right places. 

Daryl didn't argue when she harshly told him to let her set the pace even when she flinched under his tight grasp. She ordered him gently to lay all the way back and he nodded, inching down so he could lie flat. She told him to put his hands behind his head and with a pleased smirk he did just that, surprisingly enjoying the way Lynna was so keen on having control over him.

She pulled away to shed her clothes and immediately returned her attention to him. She kissed along his neck to his chest that was rising and falling with heavy breathing while she worked him again. Lynna settled over him once more and her fingers slipped, grinding her bare sex against his and making him slick from her own wetness. He bit back a groan and resisted the urge to request she take him, letting her have the lead of taking him when she was ready.

Lynna sank down onto him suddenly and his eyes squeezed shut again, gasping at the sensation of her surrounding him. She moved her hips against his taking him completely and his arms flex, fighting his want to guide her body above him. She started to tremble and he knew he was losing her to thoughts that didn't entirely involve him, eyes opening and he sat up a bit until her hand collided with his chest telling him she could do this and the determination in her eyes told him she needed to.

Daryl gave a nod and relaxed back again, feeling her making slow and steady motions with her hips, sliding almost all the way off of him and slamming back down onto his length. He groaned her name and her eyes flickered open, dark with desire as she met his gaze. He stared at her, mouth agape and completely at her mercy the hitching in his breathing must have been enough to get her back with him and only him. Her nails bit into his chest and she rode him more eagerly, clenching around him every time she pulled back.

The tracker twitched beneath her, fighting his urge to thrust up into her. The brunette hunched over his form and her lips crashed with his, biting and pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. He growled at her in response, his hips jolting up on instict, "Lynna--" he panted his warning that he was nearing his brink.

 

Watching Daryl's face as she bore down on him helped Lynna keep her mind in the here and now, the love and desire in his gaze helping to shield her damaged psyche from the darkness threatening to swallow her up. She craned down to ravage his mouth with hers, finally giving in completely to her need for him and he responded in kind. Tremors of pleasure rolled through her as her hunter matched her movements, their bodies falling into a primal rhythm older than time.

Daryl warned her with a rough growl that he was close to his peak and she shivered at the raw lust making his voice hoarse, knowing it was her that gave him such pleasure only heightened her own. "Just a little more baby, I'm almost there..." Lynna mewled, arching back and bracing herself on his legs stretched out behind her, bouncing up and down rapidly and pushing herself over the edge. The brunette stiffened above him, gasping loudly as her climax unfurled in the pit of her stomach and washed over her body, shaking from the force of it as she slowly let herself tip off of him to one side, panting brokenly as she came down from her high.

Daryl moaned as she slid off of him and brought a hand down to finish himself off but Lynna batted his hand away, struggling to speak through her labored breathing, "Did I say you could put your hands down?" She chided with a devilish grin, her pleasure giving her confidence as she moved to kneel between his legs again. Before he could argue Lynna bent and licked his shaft from base to tip, purring as she tasted herself on him.

Lynna took as much of his straining length as she could, wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft to make up for the difference and bobbing up and down, humming around him and watching him twitch and pant as she drove him to his own release. She swallowed down his seed and came off him with a wet popping noise, grinning as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. It made her feel good, feel strong to take him like that, and she was more than a little relieved that there were no lingering shadows marring the afterglow of her own pleasure.

Daryl gripped the back of his head, gritting his teeth and fighting his pleasure as she bounced atop him. It'd been weeks since they had each other and while he would have waited an eternity for her to be willing again he was certainly pleased she was taking him so eagerly. She tightened around him and her slickness soaked his length and thighs, quickly she withdrew and breathed heavily to regain her senses.

His hand shot out and made a grab for himself, needing to find that release while keeping her gaze. But she halted him, pushing his hand away and berating him for moving when she didn't instruct him to. Her fingers closed around the base of his shaft and he watched her intently as she slid down his frame. She took his tip in her.mouth and his thighs tensed. "Ahh--" he moaned, head lolling slightly and mouth hanging opened as she took him in her mouth as much as she could accomidate.

The trackers hips jolted ever so slightly, reaching down and cupping the back of her head when she didn't flinch away from him. His fingers carded through her locks ensuring he could see her as she swallowed him down, nuttering her name again as he came against the back of her throat. She slid off him and her chest was heaving in the same fashion his was as he slumped back. She licked her lips and slowly laid back over his stomach, still bare. He smiled at her sheepishly, eyeing her bare frame as she guided his hands back to her hips.

Lynna hadn't been this way before or maybe he never allowed her to be but he found he liked it. She traced the tattoo over his pec and one of the scars that lay beneath it, asking him if he was pleased. He laughed but gave a serious nod in reassurance, "Yea. When it's you-- always." He answered, tracing his fingers up and along her thigh. "You?" He asked, wondering if any of that had helped her rebuild some of her confidence and mentality.

She bit her lip and bent to lay over his chest, nodding her head as she nuzzled into him, knowing what he was really asking. She muttered that she would be okay that they would be okay and his chest rumbled as he agreed. "We will be, yea." He stated in return, gently wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame.

Lynna settled atop her lover's muscled frame, tucking her brow into his neck and absently touching him. For the moment she was sated and full of a sense of peace, the demons chased away into the corners of her mind by the love and security she was basking in.

The brunette hadn't fully realized just how tightly she had been wound the past few weeks until she finally got the chance to truly relax, and she fell asleep almost immediately sprawled on top of Daryl. She didn't hear him gently say her name, or his chuckle as he gently shifted and rolled their bodies so they were more side by side then tugged the threadbare blanket up over their lower halves.

The next morning Lynna woke in almost the exact position Daryl had shifted her into, having slept solidly wrapped in her lover's warmth for nearly nine hours straight which was more than double what she normally slept and more than triple what she'd slept over the past couple weeks.

The brunette groaned and turned her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes and her stomach bottomed out. For an instant her eyes showed her a sight which could not possibly be truth, Chase was staring at her with a manic grin pasted on his face, knowing her body was bare and open to his plundering. She shrieked and jolted back, crying for Daryl and scrambling to free herself from the blanket.

It only took a moment for her to realize that what she had seen wasn't real, tears streaming down her face as she realized it was Daryl beside her gripping her arms as gently as possible while still keeping her from thrashing around too much. He was speaking to her but she didn't quite process his words beyond knowing he was trying to quiet her and remind her that she was safe and Chase was dead. Lynna felt her nakedness keenly and the security of the night before was gone again. She snatched at the blanket to try and cover herself, not because she feared Daryl looking at her but because she simply couldn't stand feeling so exposed and vulnerable with that insane man's voice ringing in her ears.

She sat up and huddled on the corner of their mattress, wrapping the blanket tightly around her shuddering frame and trying to hold in her sobs. Lynna felt ashamed and guilty for coming apart on him like this especially after how good last night had been, but she couldn't help it, she was going to need more than one night to heal.

\----  
It took a couple more weeks of touch and go but Lynna was finally starting to feel more like herself again and while she knew she would never fully recover from her experience, she knew that over time her scars would fade enough for her to largely live her life without acknowledging them. She was better able to bear the burden, and she knew she wouldn't have come so far if not for her lover's patient support. 

For the first time in nearly two months, Lynna went to Rick and asked to be put back on rotation for duty. She apologized for not pulling her weight lately but the tall leader was quick to quiet her and reassure her that no apology was needed. She smiled and thanked him, hefting her bow and quiver over her shoulder and running off to meet up with Daryl in the watch tower.

Daryl let Lynna linger over his frame for as long as she needed until not long after he heard her breathing even out. He chuckled and whispered her name to prompt her to get up off of him, not that he couldn’t likely fall asleep even with her weight on top of him but he figured it might make them both a little stiff in the morning. He rotated their bodies and gently put her beside him, tugging up the blankets to lay over their frames. He drifted off with his arms around her just like always but the morning after was completely different.

Lynna rolled over, stirring Daryl but not fully rousing him at first until he heard her scream and beg for him to come to her aid. “Lynna! Lyn, I’m here.” He stated back over her loud cries to him. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from injuring herself or him as she huddled backwards away from him, exposing herself. “Shh—Ridin’ Hood, shh. You’re okay, love. Chase is dead, I ain’t goin’ nowhere. You’re okay.” He kept chanting the mix of words until she seemed to get a hold on reality a little more and process that she was having a nightmare of some sort.

She tore the blanket from off him and hid beneath it herself, keeping her distance and he watched her tremble as she avoided his gaze fully. “’S okay.” He said again, his heart pounding a little from the fight he put up against her just now and the start she gave him from her screaming. He kept out of her space for as long as she needed him to, giving her a chance to calm down by telling her he was going to leave and get her breakfast.

\---

Lynna was finally starting to fully recover after a couple more weeks of slowly easing herself back out there. Daryl knew she wasn’t totally healed but she certainly was doing better than she had been. He was up in the guard tower waiting for her to come on her first watch with him in he didn’t know how long. He was both happy and nervous to have her back working with him, worried that it might be too much but pleased to see she wanted to take the extra little step in the right direction.

He barely reacted to the sound of the heavy door being pushed open, his hand jutting out instantly to grab the edge of it and tug it open so Lynna didn’t have to. She had a little more pep in her step and when he smiled at her she ducked her head slightly in response. “What’s with the school girl act huh?” He teased, making her react with a playful hit to his chest as she moved past him and to the railing. He let the door fall closed once she came through and chuckled at her reactions.

They were quiet for awhile which wasn’t unusual at all for the couple, Daryl sitting on the ground, idly fiddling with an arrowhead and keeping more of an eye on Lynna than he was on the grounds surrounding them. He still had his concerns but she must have felt him eyeing her even as she was looking through the binoculars as she nudged him with her foot, telling him to pay attention to their task. She didn’t seem to know what exactly his reasoning was for staring but either way she was right and he needed to keep focused and protect the group.

The tracker set aside his arrow and reached up, taking Lynna’s hand once at her side and tugging her back to come join him on the ground. She arched a brow but didn’t argue, getting down onto the ground so they could sit together. “Been quiet out here all damn day anyhow. You ain’t used t’ bein’ on yer feet quite so much.” He explained, knowing she might need to rest easy for a little while as she rebuilt her stamina. She made a comment about how she was determined to get back into her old life and move on and he nodded, “Yea but that doesn’t mean over workin’ yourself t’ prove a point, Ridin’ Hood.” He shook his head a little.

Lynna sighed and muttered her agreement even if it likely only was to ease Daryl’s mind for the time being. They took turns scanning the area and Lynna was staring from the ground and through the binoculars when she slapped a hand on her lover’s thigh rapidly, telling him there was movement in the bushes just west of them. “Probably just a lurker stuck in some weeds or somethin’.” He stated, taking the goggles from her and looking for himself. “I don’t see nothin’.” He said, squinting his eyes again before handing the binoculars back to her. She raised them to her face again and when she let them fall her expression seemed rather concerned for what she saw ahead, shaking her head as she kept her gaze locked on the location saying there was a man walking from behind a line of trees.

Daryl sat up a little more, getting to his feet and taking the binoculars from her hands once more, looking out into the distance where she had been previously and he saw that familiar face peaking out from behind the brush, the expressionless face and one eyed stare of a man who had tried time and time again to kill him among other group members. “Shit.” He cursed, eyes going wide as the man raised a gun, aiming straight up at the guard tower and the hunter hunched, positioning himself in front of Lynna and blocking her from the line of fire. The bullet hit the concrete and stuck just beside his right shoulder where he was knelt.

Lynna jolted and she glanced up at Daryl as though waiting for him to tumble to the ground from the blow but it missed him just barely. She asked him if he was okay and he nodded, feeling her hand over his chest, “Fine. Be better when this son o’ bitch is gone fer good.” He grumbled, raising up and grabbing his crossbow from where it lie, tugging it up to his face and aiming it high above the enemy’s head. The man was too far out for his arrow to land anywhere near him, grunting as he tossed aside his weapon of choice and instead took the rifle that was left on hand up in the guard tower. He swapped it in his bows place and cocked it back and took aim again, firing a shot in return but only managing to knick the tree behind the man. He could hear Lynna’s voice asking him what she should do and he took a step back, edging her to the doorway.

“You run. Come on. I’ll cover you.” He urged, yanking the door opened hurriedly and taking the steps down. Lynna quickly gathered their few items they had taken with them up to the tower and hauled them along with her. “We gotta find Rick, tell ‘im The Govenor’s back.” He muttered to her, doing as he said and jogging alongside her as they made their way closer to the cell block. The sounds had already drawn out a good chunk of the survivors in the prison and it wasn’t long before they found their leader.

At first Lynna was shocked and confused by the sudden attack, but her confusion morphed into fear when the title "Governor" passed Daryl's lips. She had never had the mispleasure of meeting the man herself, but every story she'd heard from her group made her certain she never wanted to do so. The Governor had hurt everyone she now considered family, some more so than others but the man was definitely unstable at best and menacingly evil at worst.

The brunette didn't argue with her lover, simply following his harried instructions and hurrying down the tower steps. The pair of archers emerged and took off at a dead run to the cell block, the gunshots had already brought people out to investigate and Daryl sharply barked orders at them to get back inside. He saw Glenn among the onlookers and asked him where Rick was, telling their friend just who had come calling. 

Glenn cursed and told him Rick was spending time with Judith down in the commissary and Lynna immediately piped up, "I'll go and find him and take Judith, send him up to you." She offered, not waiting for a response knowing it was the best course of action. The slender brunette rushed down to the cafeteria and found their leader bouncing his little toddler on his knee, enjoying a rare moment of happiness with his youngest child. Lynna's heart bled to have to take it away from him.

"Rick!" Lynna called to him, jogging over and struggling to catch her breath. There were a few other people in the room and she didn't want to alarm them, so she leaned close and kept her voice down as she explained what had just transpired.

The sheriff's face transformed in an instant, full of worry and anger and fierce protectiveness that took Lynna aback. What ever this interloper had done, she felt certain taking one look at Rick that the man felt completely responsible for all of it. 

"Here, I'll take her. Daryl and Glenn are waiting for you up at the entrance to C Block." Lynna said, taking Judith from her father and cooing at the little girl, keeping her voice soft and happy for her despite the obvious fear and worry in her eyes. This was her family now, Judith was her family, she had to be strong for them. Rick nodded gratefully, taking one last second to cup his daughter's chubby cheek and say goodbye, the tone in his voice nearly made Lynna start crying. He raced out of the room and everyone left in the room made to follow out of concern and curiosity but Lynna quickly told them the best place for them was here. She held Judith close and tried her best to keep herself together to keep the girl from getting upset, trusting Rick, Glenn and especially her lover to handle whatever this maniac was planning to throw at them.

Glenn listened tensely as Daryl caught him up to speed, looking through his own binoculars and handing them to Rick when he joined them at the doorway.

"He's just at the tree line, he's coming towards the gate. He's.... Got his arms spread wide open, not holding his weapon. Maybe the first shot was to get our attention, but my guess is he wants to talk." The dark haired man informed his leader in a worried tone, his dark eyes flitting from Rick to Daryl and back, wondering how this was all going to play out and trying to check his growing sense of dread.

Rick ran out of the cell block after he said his quick good bye to his baby girl and handed her off to Lynna. He worried it might be the last time he saw either of them, giving the woman a gentle squeeze to her shoulder before starting out towards Glenn. He knew she could would take control of things in their home as far as the kids and survivors went.

The sheriff joined the other two men outside just as Daryl was filling Glenn in on what he saw. He nodded a greeting to them both and took the binoculars from Glenn as he spoke and pointed him in the correct direction. “Not exactly somethin’ I do to get attention.” Daryl grumbled angrily considering he and Lynna were the ones the man was aiming for.

Rick shrugged and pulled the binoculars from his face, “I don’t know. He’s done more drastic things for attention before.” He pointed out, brushing his hand over the gun on his hip as he started to walk forward. Out of instinct and trust the other men followed, Daryl had his crossbow drawn and at the ready, until Rick raised his hand and nudged it down, “Keep it low, ‘til we know what he wants. We wanna keep the peace.” He instructed his companion, receiving a look of annoyance from Daryl but knowing he would comply anyways.

“You’re not welcomed here, nor does your presence ease the minds of the others.” Rick called to the man known as the Governor. Philip nodded, a gentle smile playing on his lips, one that Rick knew all too well, this man was one of deception and he was hard to read fully and understand his intentions.

“I know. Perhaps our last encounter left us on some bad terms but I wish only to talk to the leaders of this establishment. I seek shelter and I wouldn’t mind a treaty if you’re willing to compromise.” The man in the eye patch hollered back, drawing the attention of a stray walker that was a good few feet from him but rather than picking up his weapon he side stepped the opposite direction, arms still to his sides to show he meant no harm. “If you would, please drop your weapons. Let me inside.”

Daryl stared at the man, his finger tight on the trigger of his own weapon despite Rick’s suggestion of putting it away. “Afraid we can’t do that. I’m sorry. There’s been previous incident concernin’ others we let in. We’ve written new terms now. I’m gonna have t’ ask you t’ empty your pockets, turn around, show me you’re free of anythin’ that could harm my people.” Rick instructed, his thumbs hooking into the belt around his waist keeping his gun in place on his hip.

“Rick—y’ sure about this?” Daryl questioned their leader, seeing the man nod his head in assurance that he was. The tracker lowered his weapon further and soon tucked it over his shoulder once more, moving to help Glenn open up the fencing so they could get into the guard run that surrounded the whole yard of the prison.

The Governor complied and turned out his jean pockets, spinning a slow and steady circle for the other men with his hands raised so they would let him inside. Once forward again he gave a smile, “This is hardly necessary gentlemen.” He started, turning when Daryl shot back a remark about the bullet he lodged into the concrete near he and Lynna’s heads. “Oh—come on now, that was hardly meant for you or your pretty little lady. That’d be wrong of me to wipe out such a beautiful creature—“ He hummed.

Daryl shot forward but Glenn gripped his bow on his back and kept him from lunging into the fence as he barked at the man to shut his mouth. The last thing he needed was another Chase on the grounds. Phillip raised his hands in defense, “Meant as a compliment not a weapon my friend.” He said, seeming pleased when Glenn pushed open the fence for him to enter and he did, stepping into the yard with all sets of eyes on him as he stepped up towards Rick. “Thank you. Now is it far too much to ask that we step inside and sit down like grown men and talk this out?” He asked Rick.

The sheriff stared him down, “We tried that before and it didn’t end so well for some of both our men.”

Phillip nodded, “I’m a changed man.” He smirked to himself, adjusting his button up around him and pushing forward towards the prison.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn warily escorted the man known as the Governor into the yard, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a knife. Philip seemed unaffected by it however, a little spring in his step as he walked, looking over their facility with a smile on his long face.

The sheriff sent Glenn on ahead to make sure their way was clear of curious onlookers, and to prepare the others of their group that had personal dealings with the man that he was here and that they needed to stay calm and wait until they'd heard him out and could all decide together what to do about him. It still wasn't clear exactly what Philip was planning, but they all knew for certain he had something up his sleeve.

Michonne had gone ice cold when she heard the news. She immediately donned her beloved katana and posted up just outside the door where Rick and Daryl were having their 'conversation' with the Governor. She didn't give a damn what the one-eyed man had to say, and she didn't care what conclusions her leaders came to concerning his fate. The instant she got an opportunity, she would end him.

Glenn managed to put a lid on the chaos caused by the Governor's arrival at least for now with the help of Hershel and Maggie. They tried to tell everyone to stay in their rooms until the situation was resolved, but the best they got without Rick or Daryl there to tell them otherwise was keeping them in the common area outside the smaller room the three men were in. At least Michonne's presence was enough to keep them from peering in the door.

He hurried back to the door himself, coming up beside his tall, quiet friend and eyeing her nervously. It was pretty obvious the woman was out for blood and couldn't think about much else as long as Philip was in her sight. "Look..." He began, sighing at the irony that he was trying to talk her down when all he wanted was to let her slice the man to ribbons for what he'd put his wife through. "We all want a piece of him, and he deserves to be punished in the worst way. But we have to trust Rick on this, okay? He'll make the right call." Glenn murmured, giving Michonne a half-hearted smile.

The dark woman glanced at him, her grip on her sword hilt tightening. After a tense moment she finally nodded slightly, taking two paces back and allowing Glenn to pass through.

He entered and shut the door behind him, interrupting Philip in the middle of whatever bullshit story he was feeding them. Glenn wasn't a violent man by nature, but he had to admit he wanted any excuse to get a shot or two in on this monster.


End file.
